A work in Progress: Adventure Is Out There
by MissRoseLee
Summary: A new adventure continues as Ratigan and Rosalie return from their honeymoon. Everything was falling into place, or should we say chaos! A new villain emerges with a determined goal, but will our favorite rodents be dragged into it?
1. Chapter 1

BEJING, CHINA

"Sir.. we got them."

A tall lanky black badger turned around and sipped from a tall glass of brandy, he smiled wide showing his sharp white teeth. He had a white stripe in the middle of his face, and a large pink scar along his right eye. His yellow eyes darted to the door as he smiled "Excellent." He adjusted the red tie around his neck, and looked himself in the mirror, dusting off his black tuxedo.

He walked out of his office, into the large storage room full of boxes and crates. In a chair sat two individual mice tied in wooden chairs. One was a gruff tan mouse, his brown hair had a noticeable white stripe in it. The other.. was..well.. a rat, tall and lanky, about the age of sixteen. His black hair toppled over his face and covered his bright yellow eyes.

The badger smiled and blew smoke from his cigar in his face "Oh hello Mr. Green.. So good to see you lad, haven't seen you since you were just a little one.. How is your parents.." he chuckled as the boy started to shake in his rope "Temper Temper, let's get down to business.. your father seemed to have left you something very valuable to me, and I would love to have it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about.." the boy was suddenly smacked across the face as the badger suddenly grabbed him by the collar "Don't fool with me boy! We all know where your father hid the stone! Now fess up!" the boy stayed silent as one of the thugs cocked a gun.

"NOW!" the boy shouted and the older mouse behind him cut the ropes, they backed each other and started to fight off the rest of the thugs, the older mouse grabbed a rope as the badger scratched across the boys arm, he cringed in pain as the brown mouse grabbed him and crashed through the window. They landed hard on the floor and ran into the darkness of the night. The badger stopped the boys and grinned "Don't bother boys.. he'll be back.."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie woke up and yawned, stretching along the bed and looking into her husband's eyes "Good morning my wonderful husband." She smiled and kissed him on the nose and his large yellow eyes opened "Good morning my beautiful, radiant wife." He kissed her on the cheek and she huffed playfully "flatterer.." she walked out of bed and sat to her vanity, looking at her tangled auburn hair in disgust as she began to comb it.

Ratigan sat up and looked out the window, their room facing the Eiffel tower. The mouse hotel was the best in Paris, every room had a magnificent view. He had looked at the luggage, overflowing with souveniers from India, Egypt, Brazil, and at last Paris. An entire month has passed since their wedding, that wonderful moment where the two finally promised themselves to each other. He wondered how such a kind, beautiful, compassionate mouse like Rosalie had chosen him, out of all the wonderful eligible suitors in London. He sighed and walked out of bed, picking out his suit from the closet "My dear, our wonderful month of bliss has come to an end.."

She set the comb down "But it'll be nice to come back.."

"Oh yes, can't wait to come back to my now filthy lair, I wager the boys left the place in shambles.. and the children did nothing about it.." he cringed and Rosalie rolled her eyes "Oh come on, there has to be some things you miss!" she pondered "The cold London air, the smell of the ocean at the water front.. And perhaps the pitter patter of little feet?"

He sighed "Oh yes.. the cockroaches have been infesting my poor lair, its going to be a hassle for Felicia to hunt them down.."

Rosalie bit her lip "Maybe smaller than a cockroach.."

"Hmm?" he quirked an eyebrow "Oh yes! P.J will certainly miss you! He is practically hopeless without his favorite person.." he kissed her on the cheek "I know I would be." He walked into the bathroom, and Rosalie muttered to herself "..So close.."

* * *

"They will be here in an hour!" Ginger shouted as she watched the boys scrub the floor "Now move!" Nicolas smiled "Darling we are trying-"

Ginger's face turned red "Now!" she suddenly smiled "I'm sorry baby, I hope you understand I'm on the edge myself, wedding plans after all." Nicolas kissed her "Of course darling!" he hurried away as Fidget and Bill looked at each other "He's worse than when he's with Ratigan.." both giggled as Ginger sent them an icy stare.

Victoria ran out of her and P.J's room with a large banner that read _Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Ratigan! _In large red letters. P.J was trailing behind "Vicky! You forgot the string!" he carried the string behind him as Victoria smiled "Thanks P.J!" they tied up the banner across the main barrel. Felicia meowed, as an announcement for their arrival "They're here!" Victoria shouted in glee, she watched the two walk through the pipes. Victoria ran to Rosalie and tackled her with her hugs "Auntie Rosalie! I missed you SO much!"

Rosalie giggled "I missed you too!" P.J clung to her dress as she picked him up, kissing him on the cheek "Auntie Rosalie!"

"ROSALIE!" Ginger and the boys shouted as they ran to her and gave her hugs "Oh I missed all of you so much!" Ratigan cleared his throat and the boys smiled, patting his boss on the back "Good to see you sir!" Nicolas said as his boss smiled.

Ginger displayed the diamond ring on her finger "Guess what!"

Rosalie practically shouted "What is that!?" they both jumped and squealed with each other "No way! this is wonderful!"

Ginger sighed romantically "I am beyond happy!" the girls chatted as Ratigan patted Nicolas on the back "And so it begins.."

"Sir?"

"Be prepared.." Ratigan winked at the other boys who played along.

Bill murmered "The backaches.."

"The endless servitude.." another added.

Ratigan snickered "Say goodbye to romance.." Nicolas

Victoria tugged on Rosalie's sleeve "So how was the honeymoon?" she sighed and recalled it, looking back "Oh it was absolutely everything I dreamed of.. India was gorgeous, the Taj Mahal was breathtaking, the mountain hillsides of Brazil was like being one step closer to heaven.. and Paris was.. perfectly romantic." She winked at Ratigan making him smile, as he suddenly looked around "Where is Alexander?"

Everyone remained silent until Ginger spoke up "You didn't hear?" Nicolas motioned the couple to the study as everyone assumed their jobs.

* * *

Nicolas and the couple went to Ratigan's desk and brought out a small piece of paper, with the letter cracked open. Ratigan opened the paper and read silently:

_Dear Uncle James and Rosalie, _

_I have come to the sudden realization that I have become that age where I need to explore on my own. I understand that this is against your wishes, but I have good reasoning. I have raised enough funds with the help of my 'Uncles' and my birthday money, I know a great deal of maps and locations thanks to my fathers research. I do not or have indifferent feelings towards you, I just have a sense that there is something meant for me far beyond London… I love you both and I will write you back very soon. Please DO NOT WORRY, I am a Ratigan of course, what could go wrong. _

_-Alexander Green_

Ratigan dropped the letter and sighed "How come we didn't get this?" Rosalie held him on the shoulders "Hey, it's alright, he's a smart kid.." she bit her lip "I'm nervous too.. but he said to not worry.."

Ratigan stood up and muttered to himself as Rosalie stubbornly grabbed his face "Padriac James Ratigan! As your wife and confidant I want you to promise me that you will not worry.." her eyes grew wide as he didn't answer, she held his face closer "James! Promise me!"

He sighed in defeat "I promise my dear, I will not worry about Alexander.." behind his back he crossed his fingers, noticed by Nicolas, who shook his head in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks later..**

Ratigan had went all over London, all through his connections, his thugs connections to search for his nephew, behind Rosalie's back. He knew he made a promise, but this boy was part of his flesh and blood. He had made a promise to his sister that he would take care of the children.. But Alex consequently wasn't a child anymore.. he had the same spirit as Ratigan at the same age, adventurous, mischievous, almost to a point of being lonely. His thoughts were cut off when he stopped in front of 221 ½ baker street. He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

Basil proudly opened the door "Welcome to Baker Street, Please do come-" he stopped and crossed his arms with pride "Professor Ratigan, do you need my help?" he laughed and motioned him to come in "Please come in, excuse the mess, Mrs. Judson is on vacation.." he walked in and noticed piles upon piles of paper work toppled on top of each other. The entire room was in a mess as he saw Dawson sitting at the desk, shuffling through paperwork. Ratigan noticed a blackboard covered with different papers, and a map of Beijing, China. Basil stood in front of the board, blocking his view, he cleared his throat "If you do not mind peeking in my work.." he motioned him to a chair in front of the fireplace and he sat down.

Ratigan sighed "I need your help."

Basil sat in the green chair across from him "Now I just thought you wanted to catch up." Ratigan rolled his eyes and handed Basil the letter Alex left. Basil's eyes glazed across the letter "Your nephew.." he analyzed the letter at his desk, first putting it under the magnifying glass "It's hard to determine where he might have gone to.." he pondered and lit his pipe, analyzing the letter once more, "There is some noticeable ink spatters.. Can determine he was in a rush of some kind.." Basil looked at the professor "Any inkling he was in some sort of trouble with anyone? He is a green of course.. His parents were London socialites.. Any kind of person that would want to hurt him or his family?"

Ratigan thought for a moment and sighed "No one I could think of.." he sat up and looked around as he buried through his thoughts. Basil pat him on the shoulder "I will keep a look out for any information." He opened the door "He'll show up when he's ready.. Remember you and me when we were boys? Never ready to settle down.. Its probably a phase." He motioned to Dawson "Me and Dawson are in the middle of a case, and we are in need of some help requiring some… documents, We have approached with an olive branch to no avail, so we need some… extra assistance getting them, if you do catch my drift."

Ratigan smiled wide "Basil of Baker street needs MY help.. stealing?"

Basil's face turned "Now I did not say anything about stealing.. just aquireing something without permission.." Ratigan smiled "Very well.. When?"

"Tomorrow night..eight o' clock meet us in the alley of the Royal Museum of Document Holdings building." He nudged him "I bet you are familiar with that building.."

Ratigan scowled "All I remember is that I ended up with a broken arm and a broken artifact.." he walked out the flat and shut the door.

* * *

Rosalie sat with Victoria and Ginger in the kitchen as they started to whisper among each other "No! NO. way." Ginger whispered "How are you going to tell him?" she tugged on her friends sleeve.

Rosalie hushed her "I'm thinking at a nice private dinner, maybe tomorrow night.."

Victoria couldn't contain her excitement "You need to tell him NOW!" the little white mouse squealed as Ginger held her mouth shut "Darlin' you need to hush about this.. Rosalie needs to do this on her own!" Rosalie nodded "Please Victoria.. do not spill this to anyone.. rumors spread fast."

At that moment, Ratigan walked in the kitchen with a bundle of roses, he smiled and handed it to Rosalie "For you my dear." She smiled and smelled the roses "It feels like I haven't seen you in days darling.." she watched him pour a drink of water "Where have you been?"

He took a sip and choked on it, then nervously smiled "I-I've been.."

She smiled "Oh I know.."

His eyes became wide "You do?"

"Of course I do! You've been taking care of business since after the honeymoon after all.." she giggled and sat up, rubbing his face "You poor thing.. your getting back to your schedule.." she kissed him on the cheek "I actually have some news for you.." the girls left them in peace.

"Yes my dear what is it?" he smiled as she placed the roses in a vase "Well actually we need to meet somewhere more private.." she noticed the girls poking in on them. Ratigan noticed as well "Yes, anywhere and anytime.."

"Okay, tomorrow night at eight, Rigor's restaurante." Ratigan's eyes went wide "Oh.. alright.."

She kissed him on the cheek "Can't wait.. I have something very, very important to tell you." She left Ratigan in the kitchen to his thoughts _Excellent… how am I going to get out of this.. I guess this news is going to have to wait.._

**_I WONDER... REVIEW AND FOLLOW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie wandered through the streets of London with Ginger, "SO how is the planning going?" Rosalie said as they walked through the endless peddlers wanting them to buy. Ginger sighed "Nicolas is as bad as Ratigan.. both the most nervous men on the planet." The girls giggled and Rosalie patted her back "You better get started..I basically had to drag James down the aisle.." they stopped in front of a toystore window and noticed three little children playing with their father and mother with all the different toys. The father picked up one of the mice children and hugged them, making them giggle.

Ginger held a hand to her heart "Oh isn't it divine Rosie?" she nudged her friend, Rosalie nodded as a man walked out of the store, a tan mouse with a red mustache "Hello ladies! Can I help you?" he smiled warmly as Rosalie spoke up "Oh nothing.. just admiring these wonderful toys! They move so life like!"

The toymaker blushed "Oh thank ye'" he brought out his paw for him to shake "Hiram Flaversham."

Rosalie hesitated as Ginger took his hand "Nice to meet you! I am Ginger Howley, and this is my friend Rosalie Hampstead-Ratigan." As Ginger said that last word, Hiram's face dropped in fear "Y-You are-" he fainted and Rosalie rolled her eyes "Great, now look what you did.." she picked him up, Ginger laughed "At least I shook his hand." taking him into the store.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hiram woke up to see Rosalie's green eyes peering into his, with a wet cloth being dabbed on his forehead "Mr. Flaversham?" she smiled compassionately "Mr. Flaversham?" he woke up and sat up on the couch in fear "You're the wife of- I mean your married t-to.."

Rosalie bit her lip nervously "Yes I know, I am the wife of Professor P. James Ratigan.." she held his hand "Please don't be afraid." and he broke away in fear and anger combined "You don't know what you have done to me and my daughter! I have every right to be afraid. Now leave this instant!" he pointed to the door and Rosalie began to walk away as he tended to his toys. Rosalie motioned for Ginger to leave as she approached him "I have heard the story numerous times before.. and I do apologize for whatever pain he brought upon you and Olivia.. he has changed."

He crossed his arms and Rosalie continued "If I was able to see something in him, I mean.." she laughed "I'm his wife.. maybe you could to." He stayed silent as she approached the door "If there is one thing I was taught by my father, is that forgiveness means letting go of hate.. have a good day Mr. Flaversham." She walked outside as Hiram muttered to himself.

Rosalie met with Ginger as they walked down the street, Ginger was about to comfort her when Flaversham caught up with them "Miss Rosalie!" he huffed and smiled at her "I do apologize for my behavior, perhaps we could talk over some tea later this week."

"I would love to." She smiled "I think-" she was pushed to the ground by a force. Ginger and Hiram helped her up as she made eye contact with the mouse she bumped into.. he rose up off the ground, his lanky body turned around and looked right into Rosalie's eyes "Alex?!" she had recognized his yellow eyes and he fearfully ran away. Rosalie began to run after him after a gruff mouse from the jewelers store shouted "Thief! He stole my watches! Get him!"

Ginger shouted "Rosalie! Come back!" her and Hiram ran after their friend.

Rosalie huffed and puffed, following the mysterious man, almost getting run over by a carriage. The boy jumped over a cart as Rosalie followed as well. She was about to pull the boy's cloak off until he turned in an alleyway, Rosalie followed him into the darkness until.. he disappeared.. he had vanished into thin air. Ginger and Hiram caught up with the girl as she started to look around "Rosalie? What In blazes are you doing?"

The girl looked up at the fire escapes and shook her head "It was Alex.. I swear I saw him…" she stumbled as Hiram grabbed one of her arms "Come along dear, well get you some water.." Ginger grabbed the other as Rosalie looked behind her _maybe it was a hallucination.. but those eyes.. they looked so familiar.."_

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ratigan waited through the alley with Nicolas, Fidget and Bill, looking at his watch every ten minutes. The watch opened as he watched the big hand reach to the fifty-five minute mark. _You made a promise…_ his wedding ring shined in the moonlight, as if it was a sign that he was not supposed to be here. Nicolas nervously paced back and forth "If Ginger finds out she'll kill me.."

Bill rolled his eyes "You have got to stop worrying Nicki, she's a woman, she's not.." he looked at Ratigan, who was not listening "Well.. you know.." Nicolas took off his hat and began to wring it nervously "You boys don't know Ginger.." he noticed the Professor sitting alone and sat next to him "Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Nicolas.." he said shortly

"Weren't you supposed to have dinner with your wife tonight?" Ratigan looked at the small tan mouse and scoffed "I could say the same thing for you Nicolas.."

Suddenly, Basil appeared around the corner with Dawson following behind "Nice to see you kept your promise Professor.."

Ratigan rolled his eyes "Don't mention promises.." he stomped off as Nicolas whispered to Basil and Dawson "Three weeks back from the most romantic honeymoon possible and he already is having marital issues.." he started to follow the rest of the boys up the fire escape of the building, Basil was the last to climb up as he slowly walked around the roof, the only light was the bright moon. He watched Ratigan creep across the roof, until him and the boys stopped at a moderate sized vent. He handed Fidget the rope "Basil and I are going down, Fidget you remember what happened last time so no mistakes.."

"N-No mistakes sir!" Fidget stuttered as he handed the end of the rope to Ratigan "If my memory serves me well I remember a thin glass case holding the most private documents.. if that is what you are after."

They headed down the rope, Fidget, Dawson, Bill and Nicolas holding on tightly. Ratigan whispered "Basil stop tugging on my tail!"

"Get your cape off of my face!" he huffed until they finally reached the second floor of the building. Guards were standing and pacing back and forth in the endless halls. Basil muttered "Drat." Ratigan sent a smug look to him and slipped a hand in the pocket of his jacket. He started to wind up a small toy as Basil quirked and eyebrow "A toy Ratigan? Really? For a man who once used an axe, a gun, and an anvil to end my very life?"

He chuckled "I've learned that subtlety is a trait I should possess." He released the toy and threw it off the banister of the second floor, the small toy brought out its wings as it started to fly across the room, it flew around a guard, making him jump and chase the toy. Another guard was on the verge of falling asleep when the toy landed on his head, the other agitated guard brought up his baton attempting to hit it. The toy moved as the baton hit the sleeping guard. In a rage they both darted after the toy. Ratigan smiled smugly at Basil "My nephew's invention", who in return scoffed loudly "Whatever."

Ratigan tied the rope as both of them dangled over the case. He motioned for Basil to lift one latch of the case as he lifted the other latch. As they began to reach for the book, the small toy made its way back into the main hall, the sharp wings starting to cut the rope. The rope became smaller and smaller as the guards made its way back into the room "OY!" one shouted.

The rope finally **SNAPPED!** Basil and Ratigan both crashed onto the glass shattering it at the speed of light. The alarm's shot off as the boys, in an impulse, crashed through the glass windows and ran to their rescue. Ratigan shouted "Grab the book!" Basil grabbed it as more guards began to run through the halls. The boys narrowly escaped, as Ratigan jumped through the window, scratching and ripping his cape.

"That was outrageously close!" Basil huffed as he dusted off the glass and debris off his jacket "Your little toy could have gotten us all killed! And I could have been recognized!"

"But it got you the book didn't it old boy?" Ratigan smiled

Dawson patted Basil on the back "He does have a point Basil."

They stopped in the end of the alley as Basil reached out his hand and cleared his throat "Thank you for your assistance.."

Ratigan smiled and shook his hand "Once a thief, always a thief." and him and his boys disappeared into the night.

* * *

Rosalie waited in Rigor's restaurant, looking at the clock. She was in her best gown, a dark purple dress with black lining, with her hair in curls resting at her shoulders. The waiter came to the table and smiled warmly. She sighed "Ten more minutes please.." the waiter left as Rosalie looked back at the clock; ten minutes to ten.. she started to twist and curl a piece of her hair hanging in her face. The candle in the middle of the table started to die out as Rosalie burned it out with her fingers.

The waiter came to the table carrying a small box with a pink bow on top "It's for you sweetie.." she smiled slightly and rose out of her seat, exiting the restaurant.

She walked for a while, saddened and hurt until she finally leaned against a building and started to sob quietly. A large tear rolled down her face, hitting a puddle on the floor, she began to hear rustling in the alley near her and jumped.

She reached in her purse and grabbed her small knife, Ratigan had always told her, when in doubt, run and never look back.. ..and that's just what she did. She began to huff and puff as the figure continued to lurk behind her. She had run past the river front, almost tripping on some rope, feeling the presence of the creature following closely behind her. She had turned into a dark alley, going through a secret entrance into the lair that only Ratigan, the boys, and she knew about. She slammed the entrance shut and laid against the door, fueled with anger and fear.. oh yes.. Ratigan was in for it when he got home.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you see the look on his face!" Bill shouted as they walked through the pipes, Nicolas hushed him as they began to chortle "Basil had no idea we were even coming!" he snorted loudly as they stopped at the entrance of the lair. Ratigan hushed them as they creaked through the bars, silently creeping past the main barrel, he took out his pocket watch and saw the time "Twelve thirty.." he grumbled and loosened his cravat "Take the day off tomorrow boys.. you have helped me out a great deal." He smiled as the boys retired to the lair, probably off to get a late night drink.

Ratigan walked into the kitchen, looking around for something to eat. He walked to the cabinet, picked up a piece of cheese. He began to bite into it as a bright lantern turned on behind him "Did you have a nice night out dear?"

He turned around softly and saw Rosalie in her white nightgown and a blue satin robe tied around her waist. Her eyes brightened as she sent an icy glare to her husband "Well, I've had quite a night.. spending dinner alone, waiting for my wonderful, darling husband to meet me at the most expensive restaurant in London and-"

"Rosalie, I apologize for not attending tonight's event.. but I had an important previous engagement planned."

Rosalie crossed her arms "More important than meeting me tonight?"

He chose his words carefully and cleared his throat "Yes, well-"

"Oh well that changes everything! This thing must be more import-" she noticed the rubble on his jacket and his ripped cape, she walked closer to him and picked off a little piece of glass on his shoulder, holding it in her paw and taking a breath "Is this… broken glass?"

"It was just a-"

Without finishing a word, Rosalie was set off "James you promised! You lied to me!" She crossed her arms and started to pace back and forth "This is unbelievable! You got pardoned by the queen for Pete's sake!" she continued to pace "I guess my promises don't matter.. its not that we JUST got married.." she quickly grabbed a piece of celery from the table and started to munch on it, Ratigan looked at her and quirked an eyebrow "Rosalie you hate celery.."

She turned in her seat "Well I do now.." he continued to look at her with amazement and shook his head "But you positively despise it.."

She turned back around "Don't tell me what I do and don't like!"

Ratigan rubbed his temples and watched her continue to pace "Rosalie it was just a job, I couldn't miss out on it, I am one step closer to finding out where Alexander is!"

"More important to walk me home? I guess it didn't matter I was being followed!" Rosalie stomped out of the kitchen and walked past the lair, alerting some of the boys in the barrel. She started to pet Felicia, who purred in return. Ratigans eyes widened "Followed? You were being followed? Did you use the knife? Are you hurt?"

Rosalie smiled "Oh look Felicia, he's concerned now, isn't he baby?" Felicia rolled on her belly as Rosalie continued to pet the large cat "But it doesn't matter that he doesn't listen to his wife, that she could have gotten kidnapped or hurt or mugged or Ki-"

Ratigan touched her on the shoulders "Rosalie I had no idea.." she softened for a moment and turned to him "You promised that you wouldn't worry.." she shook her head and walked to her their bedroom. The boys peeked behind the barrel as Ratigan scowled at them and brought the bell out, they instantly scattered as Ratigan entered the room. Rosalie lied on the bed softly sobbing. Ratigan sighed "My dear, please don't cry.. I…um.."

She sat up "I am going to end up as some old, ugly, nagging housewife aren't I?" she rubbed the tears away as he chuckled "What is so funny.." she grumbled.

He sat next to her and tilted her face to his "Your concerned more than anyone in the whole world.."

She looked at him "Well of course I am!" she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his "I love you.." Ratigan smiled "I love you too." Rosalie stood up and adjusted her robe, standing in front of him "Now I have some news for you.. and there is no better time than now." She took a breath "You see, I am-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Nicolas entered "Boss!" he noticed Rosalie and him talking together "OH… I'm sorry.." he fiddled with his fingers "We have some news.." Rosalie looked at her husband worriedly and he kissed her head and held her hands "Hold on to that news.." he hesitantly kissed her on the head "I will be right back." both the boys walked out of the room.

Rosalie plopped on the bed "Drat."


	7. Chapter 7

"We have received word that the abandoned shoe factory is currently being occupied.. we have no identity who is being kept there, but we are currently dabbling into it.."

Ratigan listened to Nicolas as Rosalie marched into the room "I think I know who it is.." she walked in and noticed the paperwork on the table "I was followed tonight.. and a few days ago.." she paused "Now hear me out, I think I saw Alex in the marketplace. I know it sounds ridiculous but I swear it was him.." Ratigan quirked an eyebrow "Did you see his face?"

"Yes!" her green eyes brightened "He was running from the clock repair shop.. and he ran into me.. That face, those eyes.. just like yours darling, I followed him and he disappeared." She finished and sat down "Now, Alex is part of my family too.. and I want to help find him."

Ratigan shook his head "No. Absolutely not." Rosalie was about to speak up, Nicolas jumped in between "No, no sir I really think we should bring Rosalie.."

"What?!" Rosalie and Ratigan said at the same time.

Nicolas continued "I mean she knew she saw Alex.. and she is probably one of the most resorcefull one here.." he noticed his boss cringe "Besides you sir." He cleared his throat as Rosalie grinned and kissed him on the cheek "I think that is a marvelous idea Nicolas, we'll go tomorrow night.." she walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight my wonderful husband." Ratigan smiled as he watched her leave, she winked as she closed the door. Ratigan sighed to himself, then he turned back to Nicolas with a scowl, he was about to say another word when Rosalie peered through again "James.. I'm waiting." He smiled and followed her "Coming dear.." he smiled and whispered to Nicolas "One more stunt like that.. and Felicia will have a very special treat for her." He slammed the door as Nicolas nearly fainted on the floor, he took of his hat and fanned himself "Nicolas.. keep your big mouth shut."

* * *

The next morning, Rosalie met up with Lorenzo in the marketplace:

"Are you serious?" Lorenzo nearly fell over, he tripped over a cart.

"Yes.." Rosalie rolled her eyes as she helped Lorenzo up off the cobblestone street.

Lorenzo shouted "And you haven't told him!?" Rosalie slapped him on the shoulder and hushed him as the townsfolk looked on with curious eyes "Do you think I haven't tried? I don't know what to do.. I'm at a loss." She huffed and sat on a stoop of a house, Lorenzo sat next to her, she heard her mutter to herself "Oh come on.. don't be like that.. Now I'm pretty lucky I didn't marry you."

Rosalie nudged him playfully as she rubbed her temples. Lorenzo paced for a moment and snapped his fingers "Rosalie, I'll talk to him."

"You mean it? I-I mean you would do that?" Rosalie sat up.

The grey mouse patted her on the back "Of course I would! I care about you and Ratigan.. your love is the strongest of any couple I know.. if I had anything you two had, I'd be on top of the world."

Rosalie smiled as she held both of his hands "Promise me you won't spoil anything.. just.. bring up the subject when, and only when it's appropriate." He was about to leave as she yanked his sleeve "And don't tell him I sent you." He smiled and was about to leave once again "But do please be-"

"Rosalie!" he yanked free "I got this! Have I ever let you down?"

She raised both her eyebrows, crossing both her arms "Long list or short list?"

Lorenzo laughed as he walked off, and disappeared behind the corner. Rosalie looked around the marketplace as she noticed a small store of weapons. She walked through the store and saw the small vendor, a little brown mouse with large glasses smiled at her. He dusted off his white shirt and adjusted his green apron "Ah Mrs. Hampstead-Ratigan.. I'd thought I'd never see you in here."

She raised her eyebrows in amazement "How did you-"

"Oh gossip goes around fast, and I actually used to work with your husband.." he chuckled and walked behind the counter "I 'ave just the thing for you!" he walked into the supply room as Rosalie looked at the wall, covered with pictures and memories. Most importantly, there were many pictures of that little mouse, Ratigan and the boys; Bill, Nicolas, and even Fidget. One picture included the mouse handing Ratigan a black pistol, with silver lining on the handle. "Ah, one of my personal best works.." he sighed "That was his pride and joy, they don't make those pistols like they used to.. not like mine anyway."

The mouse held out his hand "Bayne miss… no last name. Just Bayne." She shook his hand and looked at the pictures, Bayne smiled and pointed to them "Me and James had many adventures together.. traveled to many different places.. then one day we had 'Artistic differences' and had to leave." He chuckled "It's a long story.."

Rosalie smiled politely "Well I think he'd be happy to see you." She headed to the door "Nice meeting you Mr. Bayne." Bayne stopped her "Wait! I have something for you." He brought up the box on the counter and motioned her to it. He smiled as he opened the metal box, inside was a white pistol with gold trimming on the handle, there was a gold shape of a rose on the handle as he lifted it out of the case "I think this would be a way to make amends.."

She smiled and politely backed away "Oh I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be carrying this around.."

"Oh he's one of those husbands now.." he nudged her playfully as she looked on with amazement "Trust me.. in these times you'll need a beautiful weapon like this.. Even at his discretion " he motioned her up and down "A beautiful woman like you, I'm sure you are more than a pretty face, unless James is into that?" Rosalie scoffed "Thank you for your hospitality but I think that I have heard enough."

Bayne smiled as she reached for the door "There is more than a pretty face to you.. and I commend him for seeing it in you before you became a stuffy debutante people want you to be." Rosalie sighed and turned around, her pout turned into a grin as she grabbed the white pistol "It's absolutely gorgeous." she placed it back on the table "But I do apologize I have no money on me right now."

"For you my dear lady, it is free."

The tan mouse's eyes brightened "But sir-"

Bayne shook his head "Nonsense!" he placed the gun inside the case again and handed it to her. Rosalie was about to walk out of the door "Mr. Bayne, if you could indulge me.. how did you know I was going to come in?"

Bayne grabbed a cloth and started to wipe off the counter "Easy." He walked up to her and gently touched her on the shoulder "Ratigan always protects the people he loves." She smiled and walked out of the store "Thank you Bayne."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lorenzo walked into the lair with an air of confidence, "I got this.." he muttered to himself "Its like a walk in the park." He smiled "I can do this.." he chuckled and adjusted his grey cravat around his neck. He knocked on the door of Ratigan's study "Come in." he heard a voice as he walked through the door.

"Ah Lorenzo! Good to see you!" he patted him on the back and motioned him to a seat "Please sit.." Ratigan started to pour two drinks "So how has London been treating you?" he handed him a small glass.

Lorenzo reached the cup to his lips "Pretty great, I mean it's much colder than my New Orleans sun.. and there are no bayous within thousands of miles.. but who is complaining?" he chuckled and took a sip, "SO how is the married life?" he rested his feet on the stool next to him "Is it everything you expected?"

"No actually not." Ratigan took a sip "I mean, it is wonderful, I never imagined I would be married.." he sat at his desk "I am lucky to have the most kind, loving, beautiful woman in the world as my wife. Rosalie is probably the best thing that has happened to me."

"And to her too.." Lorenzo smiled "I mean lets be honest, I wouldn't be able to give her the same amount of love you give her." He sat up "And hey, I can be able to say that because of how you whipped me a good one months ago.." both men laughed "Man you were angry when you kicked my butt.." both remained silent for a bit, until Lorenzo sat up "So.. what is the plan now?"

"Plan?" Ratigan smiled curiously.

Lorenzo leaned back in his seat "Well, you inherited three wonderful kid, found the woman of your dreams, fell in love, … defended her when she was in danger of certain persons.. AKA Elijah and well...my advances.. then you finally marry her and well.. that's it?"

"I should think so." He started to shuffle through papers as Lorenzo continued "Well Professor aren't you thinking about starting a family?"

Ratigan stopped shuffling and took a breath "Well.. I already have the children to deal with.. and-"

"I don't mean to pry but wouldn't you want to… you know.. have other kids.. that are yours? You can be a father!" he smiled "Take your son out for a game of catch!" he stood up "Or teach your daughter how to swordfight?" Lorenzo laughed "To have heirs! To have your generation continued!"

Ratigan shook his head "I love your enthusiasm Lorenzo but I personally do not feel ready for this.." he paused "I am not an affectionate person.. except towards Rosalie and my nieces and nephews." Lorenzo sat back down as the rat continued "But after what has currently happened with Alex, I want nothing to do with children." he placed his glass down "I don't want to put up with the menial task giving unwanted affection to a _thing_ I probably won't really love.. " he sat in his red velvet seat "So no.. I don't think Rosalie and I will be having children anytime soon."

Lorenzo bit his lip nervously as Ratigan had his back turned, the grey mouse stood up and shook his hand "It was a great time seeing you sir, I should skedaddle.." he took a last sip of his drink and headed to the door, Ratigan said one last thing "Lorenzo, lets keep this conversation between us.."

"Absolutely Ratigan." He smiled as Ratigan motioned to the table "Lorenzo would you like another drink?"

"I'd love one!" Lorenzo closed the door and cheerfully walked back to the table.

As Lorenzo walked back, Rosalie had heard the entire thing on the other side of the door. She leaned against the door and covered her mouth in disbelief. Large tears were rolling down her cheeks as she ran to her room, she plopped on the bed and started to sob.

* * *

In the next few hours the boys had prepared to investigate the abandoned shoe factory, Ratigan was talking to the boys "Remember I want us to be as quick as possible.. and lets try not to get almost killed." He looked around "Where is Rosalie?" the boys shrugged their shoulders. Like magic, Rosalie slammed open the door, she was wearing dark black pants and a white blouse with long sleeves. Despite her lovely delicate facade, she was on fire as she walked in the room holding her satchel in one hand.

"I'm right here." She said shortly as she began to tie her boots.

Nicolas hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder "Now, when we get there.. you and Ratigan are-"

She interrupted him "I already know."

"Yes but-"

"I don't need a recap. I know what to do." She got up from tying her boots and stared to walk to Felicia, she pet her nose and crawled up her head and sat silently on the cat's neck. The boys remained silent and Ratigan quirked and eyebrow at her behavior. He sighed and shook his head, then motioned for the boys to board. The boys were too scared to even go after her, and Ratigan pointed again, bringing out his small little bell. The boys quickly boarded Felicia as Ratigan went last.

As they traveled through the pipes, only one thing was on Ratigan's mind: _What has gotten into her?_

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Nicky are you sure about this place? I heard this place is haunted…" Bill began to quiver as he clung onto Felicia's leash "I heard that the old owner was squished by a human's boot, size ten... and they had to scrape the remains off the boot after. And his soul roams the building.." Bill shook as Rosalie muttered to herself, Nicolas touched her shoulder "Rosalie are you alright?"

She held her stomach and groaned as Bill continued "I also heard that you can still hear the clomping of the old leather boots.. and you can still smell the horrid, old rubber smell-"

Rosalie suddenly shouted "Stop the cat.." she began to squirm, Nicolas tried calming her "Rosalie we-" she grabbed his collar and shouted "STOP THE CAT!" Felicia stopped moving as she slid down her tail and ran behind a building. The boys and Ratigan turned around to hear Rosalie getting sick behind the wall. She groaned and stomped back, climbing onto Felicia by her tail and walking back to the front. She plopped down and pet Felicia, who purred in return. She looked back at the boys and shook her head "What?"

Ratigan touched her shoulder "Are you alright my dear?"

She burped, alerting the boys attention, she sighed "I'm fine.. something I ate probably." She nervously smiled as the cat stopped at the gate of the factory "Well.. lets go!" she jumped off and waited for the other boys, secretly looking at the white pistol in her bag.

* * *

Fidget broke open the wood on the side of the building, leaving a big enough entrance to walk through. They saw that the entire place was covered in boxes and paperwork. Ratigan looked around and motioned the boys to inspect the other side of the building. Rosalie walked beside her husband, and took out her white opal pistol. The handle glimmered in Ratigan's eyes as he turned and gasped "Where did you get that?!"

Rosalie hushed him as they heard talking ahead of them. They noticed two figures leaning on small crates, looking over paperwork:

"I'm telling you kid, the closest path is through the jungle.."

"And I'm telling you old man.. the guides said to go through the pass-"

"I'm not that old!"

"I'm not a kid!"

Rosalie and Ratigan looked at each other curiously and turned their attention back to the group. Suddenly they heard rustling on the other side of the factory, consequently the men at the table heard it as well. They left the table as the couple rushed to the table to examine the documents. Rosalie picked up a book and read the title "Rocks and Stones of Ancient Prophecy" Ratigan picked up a map, similar to the one in Basil's flat, he rubbed his chin "I've seen this before.."

"Hey!" the boy rushed to them, his face covered with a mask covering his eyes and mouth. He brought out his sword and pointed it toward Ratigan, who quickly stepped to cover his wife "This fight is with you and me boy." He turned to Rosalie "Run." Rosalie ran out of the way as the fight began. The swords clanged as sparks flew in the air. The boy lept onto a crate as the rat followed him up.

Rosalie climbed onto the awning of the factory, trying to find a way to hit the boy without hurting Ratigan. Suddenly she heard bullets as the boys were fighting gunfire with the other man. Fidget had followed her up onto the awning "Rosalie! Boss said-"

"Fidget this is no time, I need help." She began to pull on a rope, holding a metal claw "Now are you going to help me?" he started to pull along with her as she noticed the fight below her.

Ratigan swiftly moved the sword and laughed "You fight almost as good as me boy." He lunged, barley missing his arm. The boy dodged as he swung on a free rope, landing behind the professor "Not bad for an old man." He laughed at the professors look of annoyance. The boy thrust once more and knocked Ratigan's sword out of his hand "Any last words." At that moment, Rosalie had swung on the hook knocking the boy off the crates. The boy landed hard on the concrete floor as Rosalie smiled at her husband "Hi Honey." He laughed "When this is over, remind me to thank you." They jumped off the crates just as they heard the boy starting to stir.

Ratigan lifted his sword as the boy got up. The boys yellow eyes became wide as he held his hands up in defeat. Rosalie saw this as her chance and lifted the boys mask "Alex?" she dropped the mask in amazement as Ratigan dropped his sword. Both Alex and Ragtigan looked at each other with the same dumbfounded look.

He chuckled nervously "Hey guys!" Rosalie instantly grabbed him and hugged him tightly "Alex, Oh my gosh, we thought we would never see you again!" she let go and slapped him on the shoulder, having him wince in pain "You have a lot of explaining to do Alex!" she hugged him again "Your home.."

Ratigan looked at the boy and shook his head "Good to see your well Alex.."

"Good to be back Uncle James.." he scratched the back of his neck as his Uncle held his shoulder "You had us worried."

Suddenly, the other man marched to the loving tableau. He adorned a matching mask, the boys following close behind "We tried to keep him at bay boss!" Bill said as he dragged an unconscious Nicolas "Nicky doesn't know how to fight or miss a punch for that matter."

The man started pointing at Rosalie and Ratigan "You! What are you doing here! This is trespassing! State your business!" he was mad and angry, about to bring out his own switchblade. Like Alex, his face was covered as Rosalie marched up to him and ripped off his mask, showing a tan mouse with a grey beard and bright green eyes like Rosalie's.

Rosalie marched right up to the mouse and shouted, defending her family "HEY! BACK OFF!" she suddenly stopped and looked at the mouse for only a few seconds. The mouse had the same amazed look as the girl before him.

Her eyes widened and her mouth suddenly went agape "…Father?" tears were starting to roll down her face as both of them grabbed each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go at any second.

The boys remained silent watching the reunion, until Ratigan muttered to himself "Father?"


	10. Chapter 10

They embraced for a long time, over ten minutes. Rosalie finally let go and looked him in the eyes "Can I have a word with you.." she noticed everyone staring, including her husband "Alone?" the boys scattered as he began "Okay, I realize-"

She slapped him hard across the face, he stumbled as he rubbed it gently "You've been alive this whole time!"

"I guess that's what I deserve.." Richard saw her pace around the floor and he shook his head "Rosalie I-"

She stopped "How did you even survive? They told me no one on board lived!"

He slumped on a crate "The boat did indeed crash, worst storm of the century.." he combed his paw through his beard "We all had to abandon ship, I jumped off and when I made it to the surface the boat sank.. I found a piece of wood big enough for me to land on." He watched her sit across from him "sailing for hours without food until I made it to another boat sailing along, they picked me up and I graciously worked on board for about ten months.." he sighed "Once the boat made it to America I made it my first priority to come home.. to my surprise the house was closed, furniture gone.. my house staff.. gone.. my only daughter.. gone."

"So that's it? You don't understand what you've done! You left me, I was alone.. afraid. I had no one but Nora to let me know it was alright. What else was I supposed to do? Wait for you to come home? They told me you died.. I had no other choice." She started to tear up and cross her arms. Her father attempted to embrace her "Do you know how it feels to be left alone, to wake up and hear that your only parent passed away." She hugged him "It's like your back from the dead.." she looked up at him "But what are you doing in London?"

On cue, the boys walked back to the family in their tight embrace. Alex was grabbed by Richard and hugged "You cheeky little monkey, when were you going to tell me you knew my daughter!" Alex let go in annoyance, he pointed to Uncle James when Richard picked up his bags "Well, we shouldn't be moping around here any longer.." he pointed to Ratigan "You, sir? Can you help me with these bags?" Ratigan quirked an eyebrow at Rosalie, who shrugged in return. Richard nudged Rosalie "Looks like you need to hire a new butler Rosalie.. this one is kind of slow."

The professor marched towards Richard as Rosalie stopped Ratigan "Father!" she grabbed his attention "This isn't a butler.. He is-"

"Oh well he isn't doing his job, whatever that is.." Richard took a double take at him "Wait a minute.. YOU!" he crossed his arms "You were the one who stole my shipments years ago! TEN TIMES!" he huffed "I knew I wouldn't forget those yellow eyes!'

Rosalie gasped "Daddy, you don't mean.."

"The one I told you about years ago! Who stole my ivory statues! The paintings! The jewels of Zanzibar! My livelihood gone! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT!" he pushed him "What are you going to do now hmm? Steal more loot eh?" he pointed to Rosalie "Kidnap my daughter?" Ratigan was beginning to turn red "Well actually I have-"

"You criminal! You Vagrant!" he spat the words out like poison "Rosalie come, we are leaving!"

That rage was recognizable by Rosalie, who stood in front of Ratigan. "Father this is no criminal!"

"Then who is he?!" Richard screamed.

"HE IS MY HUSBAND!" Rosalie stomped her foot down, as her husband calmed down and snickered, as if HE himself won the argument. Richard started to wobble "NO!" he said as he fell down, unconscious, laying on the cold ground. Ratigan snapped his fingers as the boys picked him up, resting him on Felicia. Rosalie sighed to herself as Ratigan held her on the shoulders "My dear, I have never seen that rage in you.. it's very… appealing."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making his ears perk up "You're my husband, he's gonna have to get used to it… now get the bags 'Butler'.." she boarded Felicia as Ratigan huffed and grabbed her father's bags.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT.. BUT I REALLY WANTED TO ESTABLISH WHAT HAPPENED TO RICHARD!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy?" Rosalie rubbed Richards head, noticing how much older he looked. He had noticeably aged, grown a small rotund belly, making him a short jolly man. She saw his beard, not very long but the same color as his hair with noticeable grey hairs scattered along the tangled mess. She sighed and rubbed his head more "Daddy? Are you alright?" he began to stir in his sleep.

He was resting on the bed in Ratigan and Rosalie's room. It was a large bed with white satin covers, and soft red satin pillows. He began to wake up as he looked into Rosalie's eyes "Rosalie?..I…" he sighed and rubbed his head "Baby, I had the most horrible dream… "

Rosalie tried to hush him as he continued "..I had a dream that we we're separated for a LONG time.. almost four years…"

She played along as best as she could "..No.." she smiled as he kept going:

"Yes!" he sat up on the bed "I come back and… you got married!"

She nervously moved in her seat as she calmed him down "You had quite a fall, and you might want to sit down when I give you this news." She saw him curiously sit back down "You see I am-"

"Rosalie, you wouldn't believe who you married in my dream!" he didn't let her answer "He was a large, old, ugly, thieving-" at that moment, Ratigan walked into the room, softly shutting the door. Richard's eyes went wide "NO! It's true!" he closed his eyes "Wake up! Wake up! This is a dream!" he muttered to himself like an insane person.

Rosalie smiled and linked her arm into Ratigan's who smiled at her lovingly in return "Daddy." She cleared her throat, alearting his attention "I'd like to introduce you to Professor Padriac James Ratigan.." she proudly held up her head "My husband."

Richard's eyes almost popped right out of his head "Rosalie.. may I have a word with you alone?" she sighed and looked at her husband, who nodded and left outside. The door closed as he paced back and forth "Married?" he huffed "Of all the people in the universe! Him!"

"Father-"

"Don't father me! What happened when I…"

"Died?" she answered as she crossed her arms "Well.. I fell in love, that's what happened."

He rubbed his chin, obviously ignoring her "We can still fix it! Lorenzo? What about Lorenzo?"

She nervously twisted her fingers "Right before I left to London…I told him I wasn't ready."

He turned red "WHAT?" he almost fell on the floor "I practically gave you to him! Blessing and everything!"

"I am not something you can just give away!" she crossed her arms again as she marched to the door. Richard yelled "You expect me to be happy that you married a criminal! He didn't even ask for my blessing!" he thought for a second as his green eyes widened, similar to his daughter "There is still time! There must be some loophole! We need to ask a priest 'Can you still be legally married without the father's blessing?'" he smiled and grabbed her hand "Rosalie there is still time! Get your coat! We are getting you out of this! We're going home!"

Rosalie stomped her foot down "No Father!" she broke away "I am home. James loves me and I love him.."

"He's a criminal!" he shouted.

"He's been pardoned!" she shouted, overtaking his volume.

She walked to the door in a huff "You can drag me by my hair, throw me in a bag and take me thousands of miles away but I will find my way back to him.. this is my home.. wherever he is." She grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door. Leaving Richard to plop on the bed in frustration. He sighed and grabbed a pillow, covering his face. He muffled to himself "Just like her mother!"

* * *

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THINGS ARE ABOUT TO BOIL OVER!**


	12. Chapter 12

-WHILE ROSALIE AND RICHARD WERE TALKING-

* * *

Ratigan closed the door to their bedroom, looking at the boys in frustration. He took out his cigarette pole as the boys graciously took out their lighters and matches. He puffed so that the smoke filled the air in grey circles.

"So how is it going?" Nicolas asked as his boss looked to the door.

"WHAT?" is all they heard from the door. The boys cringed as they heard Richard yelling from the locked door, Rosalie was really earning an earful. Nicolas took off his hat and twisted it "Are you sure that Rosalie's okay in there?"

"I am not something you can give away!" said Rosalie behind the door.

Ratigan's ears perked up as he smiled "I think she is going to be fine."

"So what is he so mad about?" Fidget hobbled to Bill, who smacked him across the head "Are you stupid? Boss married Rosalie!" Ratigan quirked an eyebrow as Bill stuttered "I-I-mean that in the best possible way sir-"

He sighed and sat at the stairs to the lair "I understand.." Bill took a breath of relief as the boys sat in silence. The noise in the other room became silent as well, Ratigan thought for a second "There is actually something I need you boys to do.." he scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the boys. He proudly lit up as he sat up "Now go! Off with you!" the boys scurried off, just as Rosalie went through the door "..Wherever he is!"

She huffed and slammed the door, leaning against it and rubbing her temples "Ugghhhhh." She growled as Ratigan snickered "You think my pain is funny?" she crossed her arms as he laughed "I find everyone's pain funny but my own.." she sent an annoyed glance as she marched into the barrel and plopped on Ratigan's throne. He smiled as he heard her mutter to herself "Darling? Your muttering.."

She growled "I don't mutter." She sat up "He's just so…. SO… Ooooo he just doesn't…" she took a breath and looked into his eyes, folding her hands in her lap "He does not approve of us.." she looked around at the pile of jewels and the giant crown at the side of the room "I wonder why… did you really have NO idea you stole from him?"

"No.. well I mean..perhaps."

She looked at him with a curious look as he continued "I did know it was his ship… BUT if it means anything I had no idea that you were his daughter." He chuckled "When I first stole from him, he pleaded with me to spare his life 'Please spare my life! My little girl needs me!'.." he looked at her in amuzemet, but she gave him a mean glare. He chuckled nervously as she crossed her arms "I didn't even mention that 'special' part of our story.." she huffed. The girl stood up and began to pace, her boots making the only sound on the white marble floor, she blew a piece of auburn hair out of her face.

"..Since he died.. I would have dreams of him so many times.. about the ocean.. does that make sense?"

Ratigan nodded and sat down at his chair as she continued "I remember when I was little, I sat on his lap and asked him how many years he was going to live." She chuckled "He told me one hundred years.. Would you believe it? That little five year old girl did." she sighed "After I got news that he died, I didn't know what to do.. Who was going to be my best friend? Who was going to advise me and teach me anymore?.. besides Nora… Who was going to walk me down the aisle.." she started to tear up and quickly rubbed the tears away from her green eyes "I love my father.. I just wish he would understand that I can make my own decisions.." she walked away as he quickly grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him. Ratigan smiled gently as he held her, hearing her cry as she buried her head in his chest. He lifted her chin "If I have any say at all.. I think he should be grateful to have a beautiful, wonderful, caring daughter like you.."

She smiled "And I think..if he can give us the chance, he can see that besides the thieving.." she chuckled "Kidnapping and attempted murder.." he chuckled as she fixed his cravat "He can see that we really are happy." She kissed him as they heard voices behind him "You two love birds really don't know how to quit do you?"

Alex leaned in the doorway as the couple looked at him "I'm sorry, you can keep going.." both of the adults sent a frustrated look to the boy as they motioned him inside "Okay.. about the letter-"

"We are not upset." Rosalie said "We just would like an explanation." She crossed her arms and looked at Ratigan, who's eyes were wider than his face, He was about to speak as Rosalie hushed him.

* * *

Afte a few minutes, Ratigan, Rosalie and Alex sat down to talk about his month of traveling:

"See.. When you two left for your honeymoon.. I had some time to think to myself." He folded his hands "I looked back at how much my mother and father traveled at my age! So I decided to… you know?"

"Take it upon yourself?" Ratigan finished "..No forewarning? This was just spur of the moment?"

Alex nervously looked around "Yeah!" he chuckled "I took the next boat out of London, traveled around Chile.. Applacian mountains.." he muttered underneath his breath "..Bejing."

"What was that?" Rosalie said as Alex tugged on her white sleeve "Rosalie! I met your father along the way as well! Swell guy, I had no clue he was even your father!" he squirmed in her seat as his yellow eyes widened "When I was in Chile, I stumbled upon the old man in a market place. I needed a guide through the mountains and he helped me.. He kept going on about how he was looking for his daughter.." Alex slapped his head in embarrassment "I should have known.. You two have the same green eyes.. and the same temper!"

Rosalie allowed herself to laugh for just a moment "If he is as stubborn as me.. it's going to take some time for both of us to cool off."


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie walked out of the barrel, Ratigan and Alex following close behind. She noticed the bedroom door wide open and gasped as she ran in "Daddy?" she looked at the boys "Where did he go?"

Nicolas stuttered as he got up off the floor "He wouldn't listen… Your father is pretty strong."

"Do you know where he went?" Rosalie sighed.

"Well." Bill started "He said something about.. going to make things go his way? He was rambling on and on about seeing Nellie about talking to Lorenzo?"

Rosalie slapped her head and looked at Ratigan with the same annoyed glare "He's going to get Lorenzo involved…" she grabbed her cloak "I have to go.. he's just going to scare Aunt Nellie to death, now that he's alive.." she was about to walk out the gate when Ratigan snapped his fingers, seeing Bill hand him his hat "I'm going with you."

They both walked out of the entrance, the rest of them watching the two leave. Alex wandered off to his room, mysteriously shutting the door.

"Have a good trip, dear brother?" a voice was behind him.

Alex quickly turned around and laughed "Victoria! I missed you!" he held her close. The girl broke away "Alex, what were you doing in Bejing?"

"How did you know about that?" Alex's yellow eyes widened

Victoria crossed her arms "Well, I have been taking lessons in deduction.. For example, the slashes on your jacket indicate you have been in the Yanshan Mountains.. The dust on your forehead indicates you have been at the docks of Bejing for about" Victoria took a sample and ran it through her fingers ".. and.." she smelled the air "I can smell Zha Jiang noodles and sea water."

Alex applauded her "Well, Well, Well.. I am very impressed." He laughed "You're beginning to sound like Basil of Baker street." She avoided his eye contact "Victoria! No way!" he laughed "Do you know what Uncle James would do if he learned you were taking lessons from Basil-"

"Please don't tell!" Victoria pleaded "I have nothing to do here! It's not fair that you boys get to have all the fun! I went to Basil about a month after you, Uncle James and Aunt Rosalie left.." she paced back and forth "I asked him to teach me.. I was so interested. So… what do you want in return for you to shutup?"

"Do you still have that necklace mom left you?"

She sighed and handed him a small wooden box, he quickly grabbed it and walked out the window "If Uncle James asks where I am.. tell him I went to visit the Brewster's."

She laughed "To go visit your girl friend?"

"Shut it." He slipped out, walking through the secret entrance.

* * *

Inside the bright Plunket manor, Nellie was busy reading her morning paper as she heard a knock on the door "Charlie can you get that please?"

Charlie happily marched to the door "Yes madam.." he opened the large white door "Hello sir can I-…. Oh my.." he fell over as Nellie huffed "Honestly Charlie, you can't be so skittish when we get a new guest-" she stuttered "R-R-Richard?! Back from the dead?!"

"Nellie before you faint, yes it's me!" he grabbed her hands "I survived the ship wreck and now I-" Nellie slapped him hard on the cheek, making him wince "You and Rosalie have that in common..but I guess I deserve it."

Nellie kneeled down to try and revive Charlie "Do you have any idea what kind of shock this is?!"

"You're telling me!" the brown mouse yelled "I come back to expect my little girl and my dear great aunt mourning my sudden loss, but suddenly I come back to see my daughter has moved on… and… married a-a.."

"A nice young man! I for one approve.." she sat up, watching Richard gawk at her "What did you expect Richard?! That she would hold everything? Convinced you would come back? After she was kidnapped by Ratigan, things happened to work differently and both of them fell in love.."

"I realize she has grown-" his green eyes widened "Wait what? She was kidnapped? By her OWN husband?!"

Nellie sighed "Yes, Yes, I know.. it's a long story.. like if it was a story it would take AT LEAST sixteen chapters." She patted him on the back "But if you just gave them a chance.. maybe you can see they really are happy. Maybe a dinner?" he had no time to answer "That would be perfect! Charlie wake up! I need you to go write an invitation.. For Rosalie and Ratigan to come here tomorrow night!" she giggled "Oh this will be perfect!" she grabbed Richards arm as he stopped Charlie and whispered in his ear.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Y-Yes Mr. Hampstead."

* * *

After they received the news about the _Peace offering, _they both decided to go. Ratigan and Rosalie rode on Felicia on the dark and cold night, all the way to the manor. Rosalie nervously started to check every part of her dress, her dark purple gown shined in the moonlight as she attempted to fix the long sleeves that left her shoulders bare. She looked over at Ratigan, dressed in his finest suit and top hat. She begun to fix his cravat when he stopped her "Rosalie! I am fine!"

She squeaked "Sorry.. I'm just nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about my dear, it is just another dinner party."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Yeah.. just another party with my father.. who hates you."

"Rosalie." He tilted her face to his, meeting his bright yellow eyes "Repeat after me.. It is going to be fine." She stayed silent "Rosalie.."

"It is going to be fine." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder "I suppose you're right…"

"Naturally." He smiled. Rosalie playfully nudged him "I think that is why I married you." Felicia meowed as they slid down her tail.

Nellie smiled "Oh please come in! Come in!" she giggled "I haven't seen you two since the wedding!" she hugged both of them and suddenly quirked an eyebrow, staring at her stomach, which was hidden by her dress "Rosalie? Have you gained weight?"

She nervously looked around "Well.. I kind of spoiled myself on the honeymoon, you know!"

"Oh of course!" Nellie motioned to the dining hall "Right this way! Richard is preparing right now for dinner, he'll be down in a few minutes." She looked at Ratigan "Oh James you poor dear.. I'm surprised he hasn't put your head on a stake yet."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "He wouldn't even give him a chance, he should just disown me as his daughter."

She wrapped her arm around his "Oh don't worry my dears! He is just stubborn as a mule."

* * *

"Wait what?" Lorenzo's blue eyes brightened.

Richard paced back and forth in the library he dragged Lorenzo into. He made sure that Lorenzo had arrived at least an hour before Rosalie and that… husband of hers arrived at the front step. He was going to put an end to this madness "Rosalie got married.. right?"

"Yes." Lorenzo said.

Richard smiled wide "Without my blessing! There has to be some kind of loophole.."

"Richard you have really lost your marbles.."

Richard ignored him "So, I think this is just a phase of hers.. she's always been rebellious of my wishes,.. especially with who she decided to fall in love with.."

"What are you talking about rebellious phase?! She MARRIED him! I was there! She was and is absolutely in love with him.." Lorenzo sat up in his seat.

"Until she bears a child with that… man.. I'll probably reconsider it."

"Ummm." Lorenzo stayed silent while Richard patted him on the back "Now what I need you to do is just, turn on the charm and win her back!"

The grey mouse chuckled "Richard, I love you like a father but I just can't win her back like that.." he muttered underneath his breath "Trust me I've tried." He stood out of his seat "James is not really a bad guy.. I mean.. beside all the past stuff he did.. oh and the things he said to Rosalie when we were in New Orleans…"

"What things?" he growled in surprise. Lorenzo was saved by a knock at the door. Nellie combed through her hair and looked at the boys "Rosalie and Ratigan are almost here! Now wash up for dinner."

She shut the door as Lorenzo attempted to slip out "Well, I can't stay-"

"You're butt is staying here.. Please Lorenzo.. just at least try to charm her again!" He clung on to his sleeve "I'm begging you."

He grumbled "Fine." He walked out the door "I'm warning you its not gonna work" he said as Richard gleefully jumped in the air. Richard quickly followed him outside the room, as Rosalie and Ratigan hung up their coats in the closet. Rosalie turned around "Lorenzo?! What are you doing here?"

Richard hung an arm around Lorenzo's shoulder "I asked him to join us for dinner." He pushed him into Rosalie, making her push him off. She quickly clung an arm on Ratigan's arm "Sounds fun. Doesn't it darling."

Ratigan quickly caught on and kissed her cheek, noticing Richard's mustache twitching "Oh yes.. So. Much. Fun."

Richard cleared his throat and glared at the tall rat "Professor."

"Mr. Hampstead." Ratigan smiled wide at the small mouse. Nellie quickly appeared between both of them "Now let's not stay here with our tummies rumbling.. dinner is served." Richard nudged Lorenzo, who rolled his eyes and linked his arm with Rosalie's "May I escort you?" she looked at Ratigan and sighed "Yes you may Lorenzo.." and he quickly took her into the dining room. Nellie linked her arms with Ratigan and patted his hand reassuringly.

At the dining table, things continued to be awkward. Richard making eye contact with Ratigan.. like a hawk and its prey.

Nellie smiled "So.. Rosalie, tell us a little about where you live."

The girl looked around nervously, evading eye contact with her father "Oh.. well… James owns his own property.. Don't you darling!"

"Ah.. yes.. a quaint little property with a.. gated area.. and an abundance of friends and neighbors.." he smiled at her lovingly.

Lorenzo nodded in agreement "Oh you're talking about the sewers right?"

Ratigan growled at the grey mouse, making him sink in his seat "Lorenzo.."

Richard glared at Ratigan "A rat from the sewers.. how original.." Ratigan suddenly bent his metal spoon at the harsh remark. Rosalie mouthing softly "Are you O.K?" which he replied with a soft nod.. but a firm lip.

Nellie glared at Richard, who picked at his food, She then smiled "I suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children!"

Suddenly, Both Richard and Ratigan choked on their appetizers. Both men coughed from across the long table, not being able to breathe. Ratigan and Richard both took a breath at the same time as he nervously chuckled "Miss Nellie, it is a little early to be thinking about that isn't it?"

Richard took a sip of his drink "Indeed, I just started eating."

"Richard!" Nellie said.

Ratigan crossed his arms "What is that invented to mean?"

"Father, It's great. Alright?" Rosalie stopped the tension and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

Richard pointed to the large rat "Well for his type… yes."

"My type?" Ratigan sat up.

Lorenzo slivered out of his seat "I think I need to use the restroom.."

Charlie walked out of the kitchen doors "Dinner is served."

"Never mind. I can hold it." he pushed his seat close to the table as the many plates where placed on the table by the other servants. Everyone began to smile at the smell of the food, all except Ratigan and Richard.

The tan mouse grabbed the small claw of lobster before Lorenzo did and started to cut through it "So any grandchildren from you, I should expect them to be?.."

Ratigan quickly grabbed a turkey leg and ripped through it "Part Rat… yes.."

Nellie smiled "Not that there is anything wrong with that.. right Richard?" She glared again.

"Oh no no no! of course not!" he ate a piece of fish "Assuming you don't eat your own young?!'

Rosalie gasped "Father!"

Ratigan smiled evilly "OH no, us vermin usually enjoy the ones that have been abandoned and placed into arranged marriages."

"James, please!" Rosalie shouted in embarrassment across the table.

"I only did that because I love her!" Richard split the shell of the lobster in half.

Ratigan bit into his turkey leg, like a barbarian "Oh yes.. go into hiding for over two years, or decide to be honest with your only CHILD!"

"You wouldn't understand, you're not her father!" they continued to rampage through the food, ripping it to shreds and sending it flying through the air. Nellie sighed in defeat "It's so wonderful to have the family over for dinner."

They suddenly stood out of their seat, each grabbing both sides of the beautiful desert, a one tier cake with beautiful frosting and the words _Welcome home Richard_ they continued to pull both sides until they lost their grip, and it flew through the air:

"Richard!" Nellie said.

"Aunt Nellie!"

"Rosalie!"

"James!"

"Nellie!"

The cake crashed on the table, splattering everywhere. Rosalie sat up off her seat, wiping the cake off her beautiful gown. She looked over at her father then her husband, and marched out of the dining room. Ratigan followed closely behind "Rosalie, wait."

"I have had enough, this is ridiculous.." she noticed Richard walking out of the dining room "Why would I ever believe that YOU, Richard Hampstead, my own father, the most STUBBORN man on this earth would ever be convinced that I made this choice on my-..OHhhh" she fell to the ground in pain, while Ratigan picked her up in his arms "Rosalie? Are you alright?"

Nellie pointed to the door "Take her to Dr. Dawson! Hurry!"

"Why?" Ratigan asked, still holding Rosalie in his arms.

Nellie pushed him "Just do it! Go!"

**SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME... THE DINNER SCENE IS OBVIOUSLY FROM SHREK 2.. **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW **


	14. Chapter 14

"This is all your fault." Richard muttered to Ratigan.

Ratigan scoffed as he paced back and forth in the sitting room of Basil's house, he looked at the small brown mouse sitting across from him "My fault.. Bah, if it wasn't for your meddling, Rosalie would not be in this situation."

Richard whispered to him, as Nellie kept an eye on both of them "Would you like to explain how both of you met? Hmm? Nothing says romantic like kidnapping and holding her hostage!" he watched the professor suddenly sit down embarrassingly "Well, if it wasn't for your meddling, my beautiful daughter would be Mrs. Lorenzo Rodrigo Delarosa Montoya Jimenez…" he took a breath and sat down on the couch.

Ratigan looked over at Lorenzo, who sat on a small stool "Your last name is that long?"

"It's a big family.." Lorenzo shrugged his shoulders and chuckled "But that's not the point, she didn't want to break my heart so that's why she broke off the engagement!"

"Yeah an engagement I practically paid for!" he sat up "You should have never listened to her! She clearly doesn't know what is good for her!"

Ratigan looked over at Richard "How could a father so horrible raise such a wonderful mouse like Rosalie?" he scoffed "No matter, I am sure that she will come to her senses and see it was wrong to even bring you back into her perfect life."

"It's your fault." Richard crossed his arms.

Ratigan took a deep breath "No it is not."

"Yes it is!" Richard stood up in defiance.

"No it's not!" Ratigan started to turn red.

Nellie stood put her tea down and stood up "If you ask me, I think it was both of your faults!"

They both pointed at each other and spoke in unison "But he started-"

"Shut up!" she straightened out her dress and pointed upstairs "Rosalie is a grown woman! And if you two continue to get her worked up, she'll get sick.. OR worse!" she pointed to Ratigan "Padraic James! She loves you more than anything! And once you married her, you married part of her family as well, you have to understand that her flesh and blood is closer to her than anything." Nellie looked at Richard snickering at Ratigan "And you!" Richard jumped in his seat "Rosalie is a grown woman! Smart, dependent, and resourceful.. Mainly because she was raised by an upstanding father! She can obviously make her own decisions.. even at your discretion… waiting on you to come back was not on her agenda, neither was finding someone who loves her deeply and worships the ground she walks on!" She crossed her arms "If you are not happy that things are going your way.. think of your wife and best friend Ratigan, and Richard think of your only daughter.. She made many changes for both of you. Think about that."

Dawson and Basil walked out of the guestroom and down the stairs "Well, Rosalie seems to be fine..Just some… stomach and head pain due to stress." Basil smiled at the group.

Dawson wiped his forehead "She just needs some rest." He looked at how tense everyone was in the room "And to be in a perfectly calm environment."

"May I see her?" Ratigan said with worry in his eyes.

Dawson smiled and motioned toward the stairs "That is perfectly fine professor, go right ahead."

* * *

He marched up the stairs and saw Rosalie starting to get out of the guest bed, she stumbled and was about to fall when he caught her in his arms "Rosalie my dear, you need to re-"

"I know, I know I need to rest.." she held her head "I can't do this anymore.. I have something to tell you… I can't wait anymore."

"Yes my dear, what is it?" he smiled gently and took her hand.

Just as she was going to speak, the door burst open as Lorenzo shouted "Ratigan, The boys and Victoria are here.. They are in a panic about something."

Ratigan ran down stairs to see Basil setting Victoria on the long couch. She was shaking as tears ran down her face "Victoria, darling? What happened?" Ratigan touched her forehead "She's burning up.. Fight or Flight syndrome no doubt."

He turned to Basil, who quirked an eyebrow as he reached into her coat pocket "The assailants left a note." Basil opened it up and read aloud:

**YOUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT.**

**-D.S**

He looked down at Victoria who started to breathe normally "Victoria, please tell us what happened."

Victoria took a deep breath "We were all in the lair, then suddenly from my room I smelled smoke.. I heard Nicolas shout from outside, I turned around because someone threw a note attached to a stone at my window.. Nicolas came in grabbing me as I grabbed the note. We took out the fire, boarded Felicia and left.." she grabbed the note from Basil "Well, if I could recognize anything is that the soot on the stone was from one of the boiler rooms on a trade ship arriving on the south dock. The note also has been written on a quail feather pen." She slumped in her chair and took a breath.

"Well." Ratigan "Victoria you deduction skills astound me.. My word you're starting to sound like.." he looked over at Basil "No… impossible. Tell me it's not true."

Basil quirked an eyebrow "Well, I thought you knew old boy.. Victoria has been taking lessons-" he stiffened and looked over at Victoria "Miss Green.. did you lie to me?"

Victoria slinked in her chair deeper "Well, I just.. Funny story-"

Basil stomped his foot down "I asked you if it was fine with your Uncle! You even gave me a signed form.."

Ratigan's eyes widend "Signed form?!" he looked over at the boys who were shaking, Bill was pushed forward "Bill." Ratigan crossed his arms.

Bill turned pale and fainted as Ratigan slapped his head in embarrassment. Basil looked at Victoria "Young lady I will talk to you about this later."

Ratigan poked him on the shoulder "No. I will." His voice deepened as Basil rolled his eyes.

Nellie was watching the whole sight, as Richard touched her shoulder "Who's children are those?" he chuckled "They can't be Ratigan's are they? God bless those kids."

The white mouse crossed her arms "As a matter of fact they are. Again, like I told you.. it is a LONG story." She saw Mrs. Judson "Mrs. Judson, darling I'll help you make some tea." She left into the kitchen as Richard observed Ratigan and the two green children.

Ratigan looked around "Where is Alexander?"

Victoria sighed and sat up "He left to visit Mavis…"

**AN: IT'S CLEAR THAT BOTH MEN HATE EACH OTHER, BUT IT'S UP TO ROSALIE TO CHOOSE WHAT PATH IS BEST FOR HER.. AND SHE STILL HAS A SECRET TO TELL! NOW WE FINALLY GET LORENZO'S LAST NAME, DECIDED TO MAKE IT LONG BECAUSE I'M AWEFUL AND HE HAS SOME SPANISH ROOTS IN HIS FAMILY. I WILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN BECAUSE IM ON BREAK FROM SCHOOL! YAY! THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!"**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sweet voluptuous Mavis.. Your eyes, like the bright leaves on the autumm trees. Your hair! Golden as the sun!" A grey mouse proclaimed as he kneeled on one knee. He was dressed in the most perfect light blue coat, his black hair slicked back in the most proper fashion.

Mavis on the other hand was dressed in a light blue dress with a high collar, what all the ladies in London were wearing. In just a couple months, Mavis has grown insane living in London. Being told how to dress, how to eat, how to talk like a lady. What Mavis really wanted was to be free and do what she wanted to do… and the other problem was that she was very homesick. She missed the warm New Orleans sun, the bayou, and even the common simple folk that she lived among. Her father Rodger has been dropping hints of a suitor, so that Mavis will come to her senses and settle down. The cream mouse rolled her eyes and blew a piece of her icy blonde hair out of her face. If her short boycut wasn't enough of a hint, she really wasn't like the generic girls that roamed the cloudy streets.

"Oh Sir Stachwhick.. you flatterer." She sighed and let go of his grip.

The young mouse stood up "Please call me Gerald."

"Gerald, listen I really do appreciate your visit." She started to walk towards her room "But what I would really want is some alone time." Gerald grabbed her hand "But I have twenty more minutes of poetry about you!"

"Really?" she huffed "Please continue." She said through gritted teeth.

He took no time to breathe "Your lips are like a red, red, rose! The tan spot around your eye, like… um… dirt?" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes "Really Gerald, I have been swooned.."

"Really Miss Brewster?" he nearly fell on the floor.

She playfully nodded "Yes! But I really need to reflect on your words of love and affection..alone."

Gerald nodded fast "Oh yes of course! I await our next visit with fainted breath!" he scurried out as Mavis headed to her room. She sighed and looked herself in the mirror, disgusted and ashamed. She plopped on her bed, looking up at the ceiling when she heard something being thrown at her window. She opened the glass window just as something hit her in the face and sent her to the floor "Ow!"

"Sorry!" she heard a voice say. Mavis stood up rubbed her head, then looked into the darkness of the outside patio where the voice was coming from "Who's out there?"

"Mavis it's me!" Alex waved from the grassy area "Can I come in?"

She scoffed "Alexander?! What in blue blazes are you doing here?" she leaned on the sill "Why can't you be a normal boy and use the front door?"

He smiled wide, displaying his sharp white teeth "What can I say? I like to make an entrance. Now come on Rapunzel, let down your beautiful hair." He kicked a rock "I really missed you, Mavis… I don't know how I could go another day without being beside you."

She blushed hard and suddenly shook her head "Last time I checked, you had a 'mission' to some part of the world.. leaving me all alone in a city I don't even know about.. I hope you caught some rare disease."

He paced back and forth, slowly huffing at his paws to keep them warm "That's a little dark for you Mavis."

"Well you get the point." She looked around "And now my father, bless his soul.. is setting me up with suitors, expecting me to fall weak at the knees for the next goof that walks through my door."

His yellow eyes widened "What? why?!"

"Because I've been waiting for you!" she immediately regretted it as she watched him smirk. He smiled up at her "I hope you don't mind that I use the window instead." He watched Mavis blush again and chuckled "Now can you please give me a hand?"

She started to applaud him, making him roll his eyes "Ha! Ha! Very funny.." he watched her close the window in annoyance "No! Please Mavis! I'll stop making jokes! Don't close the window!" he suddenly thought to himself and snapped his fingers "How am I going to give you your present?" he looked innocently as Mavis slowly opened the window and threw out a long line of dresses tied together.

He slowly approached the top window and sit on the windowsill, taking a breath. He picked up the line of dresses and laughed "I can see you're not a fan of fine fabrics…"

"Well the students and teachers at _Mrs. Burns School for elegant young ladies_ says they are all the rage." She huffed and sat on the green armchair across from her bed. Alex looked at the pained look on her face. She hated it here. She depended on Alex to show her what was great about London, and he ruined it on his own selfish decisions.

"Mavis, I'm sorry. You're really miserable here aren't you." His ears perked down behind him "If I had any idea I would have stayed.. You know London isn't that bad.." she looked up at him and rubbed her tired eyes in annoyance. Alex laughed "Okay, Okay, some parts are.. but I promise you its going to be alright.." he handed her a small box "Trust me."

Her brown eyes widened "What is this?" she opened the box to reveal a pink stone necklace. The pink stone had silver wire around it, wrapped elegantly around the stone, with a small wire butterfly connected to it. The pink stone had no specific shape, her fingers glazed across the stone as she noticed the pink turned into a deep red towards the bottom. She gasped "Alex, it's beautiful."

He picked up the chain and wrapped it around her neck "It was my mothers."

She grabbed the chain "Alex I couldn't."

He insisted to wrap the chain around her neck "No.. it's alright. Victoria would wear it for one day and then toss it." he held the stone in his hands "It's a really important stone.. I couldn't think of anyone else to take good care of it." they looked into each other's eyes for just a moment, their noses growing closer and closer when suddenly there was a knock on the door "Mavis can I come in?"

"Father?"

"Mr. Brewster!" Alex tripped as he ran to the window. Mavis helped him up "If he sees you he will KILL you!"

"Why would he do that? Mr. Brewster approves of me, right?" he saw Mavis look away "What? Really? he doesn't like me? I saved your life in New Orleans! Twice!"

"Well.. Since he heard that you left… he thinks your some kind of ruffian, thieving and pillaging different places… He doesn't think highly of you anymore."

"Mavis, are you decent?" Rodger said from behind the door.

She nervously looked around "I'm getting dressed!" he started to push Alex out the window "Good to see you, appreciate the gift, parting is SUCH sweet sorrow." He stooped over the window as Mavis closed the window just in time.

"Knock, knock!" The white mouse entered "Mavis are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine.. just hanging around." She laughed

He sat on the chair "So how was Gerald?"

Mavis rolled her eyes "Another disappointment."

Rodger laughed at his daughter "Oh well dear I'm sure someone good will show up. We just need to keep trying." Mavis suddenly perked up "Well, you know daddy, Alexander Green isn't bad, maybe if-"

"That kid from New Orleans?" he scoffed "Mavis you know I don't approve of him.. He's.. different."

"You mean part rat?"

"No!" he scoffed "I mean he doesn't know how to settle down, not really sure what path he really wants to go down.. and I don't think he's the right choice for you. I'm positive he is a good lad, but he just doesn't seem all there.. still living in fantasy land to me."

"He's very inventive, smart, generous.. kind. Looks to everyone but himself.. at times." She looked towards the window as Rodger sighed "Maybe you need to stop fantasizing." He kissed her on the head and left the room "Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight daddy." She smiled and watched him shut the door. She ran to the window and saw Alex clinging on to the window sill "Look at you! Bragging about me."

"Well, don't get used to it.. Besides I'd rather be stuck with you than some snotty duke or prince..whatever."

"You _do_ like me!"

"No I don't… I have no intention." she blushed and watched him smirk up at her. Alex sighed "You know you were right.. parting is such sweet, sweet sorrow." He leaned closer to her "I can't go."

She smiled at him "I think I know how you feel."

"N-No.. my sleeve is stuck."

Laughing, Mavis lifted the part of his sleeve making him stumble and grab the vine next to him. He quickly crawled down and smiled up at her in her window. He ran into the dark night as Mavis watched him leave.

* * *

**So what we have here is how Mavis and Alex's relationship has changed since my second story. Alex is my usual trouble maker, but he has the MOST beautiful heart. Mavis is annoyed and doesn't hate him, she is just annoyed at his façade when she knows how he usually is. Mavis is very dependent, and HATES to confess that she has feelings for Alex because of how much he is gonna flaunt about it. But we do get a HOT OBJECT, if you caught it! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Review and follow!**


	16. Chapter 16

"This is most intriguing.. I cannot recognize any other Monogram of D. S.. it seems that this person is out for you Ratigan… or the Green children." Basil began to smoke his pipe as she noticed Rosalie coming down the stairs, holding her white robe close to her. Basil smacked his forehead "Mrs. Ratigan if you would please go back to your room and rest! For your health and the-" Dawson nudged him, making him stay silent.

She disobeyed him and headed down the stairs "But could it be possible that they are only after you James? You've lived there longer.." she grabbed the note "D.S? That sounds so familiar.."

Richard pondered for a bit as Basil stopped their thoughts and grabbed the note from the girls hands "Now see here! I simply have no intention of bringing innocent bystanders into this.. case. he stomped his foot down, placing the note a drawer of a desk, which he locked up with a key. Rosalie patted Basil on the back "Thank you Basil.. I really do appreciate your assurance." she hugged him as Basil blushed awkwardly and tore himself from the embrace "Now please Ratigan take your wife upstairs.. she obviously does not care about her health!"

Rosalie looked at Ratigan innocently, who gently pulled her arm to head back to rest. She whispered to him making a mischievous glint in his eyes and made him chortle "Oh Rosalie that's wicked.." she headed up the stairs as he folded his hands "So delightfully wicked.." he then relayed the message to Fidget who nodded gleefully "Gotcha boss."

Ratigan cleared his throat "Well, I can see that we are not of use for this case.. come along children, boys.." he snapped his fingers, making everyone leave through the front door "I presume my wife will be better in the morning?"

"Right as rain.. but I think I should tell you, Rosalie is.. Never mind." Dawson smiled gently "Have a good night professor!"

"Thank you Doctor I will.." he continue to smile as he watched Rosalie at the top of the stairs pull her robe close to her and send him a wink, which he returned gladly as he grabbed his top hat, placing it on his head "Goodnight gentlemen."

They walked out to the cold night air as Rosalie whistled from her window "Boys! over here!" she threw a small key out the window, Fidget caught it in his hand "It's to one of the drawers of his desk.. You'll need to get in the flat on your own.. Basil is hiding something and we are going to find out. It has something to do with us more than we think..I'm sure." She pointed to Lorenzo "Ren… make sure my father gets back to Nellie's, and make sure he doesn't figure out what we're doing."

"Got it Ro." He gave her a thumbs up and ran to the front of the house.

She looked over at Bill "Bill, take Victoria and P.J home.. keep them safe."

Ratigan smiled up at her mischievous glint in her green eyes "Darling, I love when you talk like a criminal.."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "I think you're rubbing off on me." she looked behind her "Now get going! And boys.." Nicolas and Fidget stopped in their tracks and looked up to the window "Yes Rosalie?" they said in Unison.

"Take care of my husband or Felicia will shred you to ribbons!" the boys gulped and nodded at her word.

Ratigan sighed romantically at his wife "Oh I am in love with her." Nicolas patted his shoulder and they hid in the darkness, until Basil would fall asleep.

* * *

Back in the flat, Basil sipped from his cup as he watched Richard nervously look upstairs "Well, Mr. Hampstead.. I assume you're happy to be back in civilization?"

He looked over at the tan mouse "Hmm? Yes.. more or less."

"How so?" the detective quirked an eyebrow at the short pudgy mouse. Richard combed a hand through his dark brown hair "I just did not expect the whole situation with my daughter and that.. criminal." Basil clicked everything together and smiled "You know.. he's not really that bad of a rat."

Richard pouted and slinked in his chair like a toddler "I speak otherwise.. did you know he stole from my trade ships? Over two times? He stole priceless artifacts from me.. gold, marble, jade.." he sighed "Even my daughter's heart." He huffed and clenched his fists "..Without my blessing."

"What I see here is a small hint of jealousy.."

"Jealousy?! Surely you are joking?"

Basil sipped from his tea once more "It is common old boy.. but I do observe that you are jealous of the affection she gives to her spouse instead of her own blood?" he shook his head "That is a small observation of course.."

Richard huffed again "It's not fair! I'm her father! We were best friends! I was always for her in a heartbeat.. it's not fair."

Basil patted him on the back "You'll always be her father! but..she's.. Well I'm no good at affectionate subjects like love.. but I clearly see that Rosalie is in good hands with him." he walked over to the mantle "You see? I've known Ratigan since we were boys.. and when he sets his mind on something.." he looked over to the newspaper clipping of the Queen's diamond Jubilee and sighed "I guarantee he is the most passionate, devoted rat I've ever met." He looked over at Richard "Because of that, you can guarantee that Ratigan will stop at nothing to be at her side and protect her." He whispered "And between you and me.. she would do the same."

He whispered to himself "Hmm. For now." He stood up and grabbed his coat "Well, time for me to hit the hay.. Nice meeting you Mr. Basil.. thankyou for your advice, And helping my daughter."

* * *

He grabbed his coat and slipped outside noticing Lorenzo waiting on him "Lorenzo I'm sorry for bringing you into this.. It's clear that Rosalie doesn't have affections for you.."

"Thank you sir.. I-"

He started to walk off "For now.."

"Oh geez.." Lorenzo mocked him "_For now_.. You sound like a villain in some fictional story.." he followed him down the street as Richard turned around quickly with glee "If I find a way for them to separate on their own terms.. She'll go running back to you! And you'll finally be able to call me your father in law."

Lorenzo backed up "I don't think that's a good idea.."

* * *

In the dark of night, Fidget crept through the window of Basil's flat, falling on the floor with a thud. Ratigan called him through the window "Fidget! Get into the drawer!" The little bat slipped into the sitting room looking around as his eyes were pulled to a brown desk with multiple drawers and different keyholes. He started to shake as Ratigan whispered from the window "Rosalie told me it was the third drawer on the left! Now get to it!"

"R-Right..Left.." he started to look at both sides of the drawer as Nicolas quirked an eyebrow "Fidget do you know your left and rights?"

The little black bat sadly shook his head as Ratigan began to huff "Oh for goodness sakes... of all the cockamamie-"

Nicolas touched his shoulder "Easy boss.. I think I can help." He slipped through the window and headed to the desk, grabbing the key from Fidget. He jimmied the desk drawer until it finally opened to reveal a folder full of paper work "Got it!" they gleefully smiled.

Suddenly, there was a voice from upstairs "Dawson? Is that you?" Basil was heading down the stairs as Nicolas quickly grabbed Fidget and shoved him through the window. "Dawson old boy, I hope Mrs. Judson hasn't talked you into a midnight snack.. We have to keep you trim for our case.. Beijing has too many mountainous areas." He looked around and noticed that no one was to be seen in the downstairs portion of the flat. He noticed thee open window as he looked outside, not knowing Ratigan and the boys were hiding quite literally, right underneath his nose. He muttered to himself "Odd." And closed the window tightly, then headed back to bed.

"Did you hear that sir?"

He looked at the documents as his eyes brightened and he stroked his chin in thought "Beijing hmm?"

* * *

**Could he be going back to his old ways? Hmmm? Review and follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rosalie walked down the stairs of Basil's flat, refreshed and ready to return home. She dressed herself in the clothes Nellie brought for her; a long dark blue dress with long sleeves and little white ruffles on the ends. She met Dr. Dawson in the kitchen, with a warm smile as he sipped his morning tea "Good morning my dear, Feeling better I presume?"

She nodded happily "Yes sir, better than I've felt in a long time." She held the spot on her head that once hurt "It was really weird.. I've never been like that."

Dawson looked at her stomach, which made her cover it nervously with her hands "Well, it is a new feeling.. so you haven't told him."

Rosalie's eyes widened, but she sighed, for she knew he had been studying under Basil's lessons "I'm scared."

Dawson put the newspaper he was holding down "Why scared? It's a gift, a blessing! A-"

"Burden.." Rosalie crossed her arms as Dawson patted her shoulder "Now, Now, In the words of Basil.. It's not entirely hopeless." He said making her chuckle "In the right place and time, you can tell him and he will understand.. And love you even more than he's ever had." He watched the girl sigh once more "I hope."

* * *

Rosalie walked out of the kitchen into the sitting room and noticed the mantle above the fireplace. She curiously walked up and noticed different Nick knacks scattered across the wood. She noticed a smug picture of Ratigan, making her think of the first time they met. Her eyes glazed over to a newspaper clipping about the diamond jubilee and overthrowing the queen. Ratigan had told her the story multiple times, but didn't really like to talk about the highlights of it.. because it was noticeably his worse plan. She read the article about how Ratigan fell to his "Death" from the top of Big Ben.. She wondered how he even survived, because her husband never talked about it.

"My biggest case, and his biggest crime." Rosalie turned around to see Basil watching her, as he smoked his pipe intently "I assumed he has told you."

Rosalie nodded as he continued "Of all my cases, I remember it so vividly.. I wager he does too."

"He's told me almost every detail up until after he fell.." She touched the portrait softly as he cleared his throat "Miss Rosalie.. I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"For changing him.. Before he was so dark and evil." He looked at the portrait "His eyes were so empty and full of hate." He crossed his arms "He's told you about his father?" she shook her head "Good. He was a horrid man who hated to be called a rat, even though he was a half-blooded one . He disregarded and ignored his only son because Ratigan is a full blood rat.. His father practically disowned him. But Ratigan was smart.. Immensely smart.. the smartest rat of his time. He went to University where he met me, and then when he received news that I got the job as the professor of criminal justice instead of him, he was bitter.. and like every bitter individual.. he got angry, Very. Very. Angry.." He sighed "I had to quit my position at the college to track him down.. and here we are." he took Ratigan's old bell off the mantle, holding it in his hands, making it jingle "I must admit.. he was and still is a great adversary."

Rosalie finally spoke up "I had no idea. I just assumed he… Just decided to be evil and cruel."

Basil chuckled "No my dear, there is always a reason for someone's heart to turn dark.. for him it was neglect. But when you came into his life.. he lit up again." Rosalie smiled as there was a knock at the door. Basil put the bell back and answered the door "Ah Professor, good morning.." Ratigan walked inside the door, cautiously ducking his head "Your wife is feeling well." Basil gave her a soft wink as he left the room "I'll give you two a moment." he left, closing the kitchen door behind him. Rosalie hugged him tightly, across his large frame as he quirked an eyebrow "What was that for?"

"I love you. That's all." She smiled and kissed him on his rough cheek, making him smile back at her "You get the document?" he looked around and softly nodded motioning her to the door. They walked outside, and through the market place "So? What's with all the secrecy?"

Ratigan hushed her "I'll tell you when we get back.."

Rosalie huffed like a child "Fine. I'm going to get some food before we get back home. Can you go to the fruit vendor and get some apples?" he rolled his eyes "Fine I'll go." She walked to the cart, as Ratigan kept a close eye on her.

"Psssst."

Ratigan turned around, assuming the voice was in his head.

"Psssssst. Padraic!"

The professor turned around and rolled his eyes "You have a lot of nerve Bayne." He went back to paying attention to Rosalie.

Bayne hid behind a similar cart, reading the newspaper "I have a lot of nerve!?" he scoffed "You are as stubborn as I remember."

"What do you want?" he growled at the little white mouse.

"I just want to warn you to watch your back.. I've heard about your plans for Beijing."

"How do you know about that?"

Bayne smiled "I have my ways..". Ratigan turned around and faced him "You've been spying again haven't you?"

The mouse smiled slightly as he kept looking at the paper "Hey, Hey, we're all friends here.. I just like to keep an eye on my loyal customers.. Especially my new ones." He looked at Rosalie and started to walk off, Ratigan following close behind "Bayne! You gave her that pistol?! I should have known."

He hid behind another cart "You don't know who to trust anymore in this town.. I did you a favor."

"Favor for what?"

"When you go to Beijing. The girl can be a great asset.. I see potential." Ratigan scoffed "Potential? Potential to get herself hurt, or worse."

"Damion is back."

Ratigan's eyes widened "What? Why?"

Bayne shrugged his shoulders "His old boys walked into my establishment. And I'm pretty sure he knows exactly what you're up to." Bayne looked directly into his eyes, which were full of distress "Padraic, please take care of yourself. and for heaven's sake." He corrected himself "For the sake of your wife, bring the girl-"

Rosalie immediately appeared next to Bayne "Bring me where? Bring the girl where? I want to go!" Ratigan grabbed her arm "Nothing. Come along. We have a lot to talk about."

Bayne grabbed her arm, playing a short game of tug of war "Now come on Padraic, she has the right to know." Rosalie nodded with him "Know what?"

"Your little hubby is in some trouble.. you see.. when he fell from Big Ben-"

"Enough Bayne."

Bayne hushed him "Let me finish, When he fell from Big Ben, he got into some trouble.. and then this guy.. well really not a guy more of a horrible excuse for a man decided to loan-"

"Enough. Come along Rosalie." He stormed out of the marketplace, Rosalie hesitating as Bayne shook her hand "Good seeing you Miss, If you have any questions.. You know where my shop is."

Rosalie followed her husband through the pipes, wondering what dark past he was hiding from her.. no more waiting.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! SECRETS AND SAD PASTS, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT...**


	18. Chapter 18

Ratigan and Rosalie walked down the dense pipes as he began to speak "Bayne is an old acquaintance."

"I know." Rosalie crossed her arms "He told me about how close you two were.. what happened?"

They continued to walk "I met him during my first petty crimes around the city.. I must admit he is brilliant, amazing with building different mechanisms. Mechanisms I can't even fathom to make. He and I decided to partner up.. he'd help me with my crimes and I would generously give him a cut. Things were going well.. until one night."

* * *

20 YEARS AGO… 1880

"_Paddy my friend! I told you that double headed cannon would work!" a young Bayne walked beside a younger and shorter Ratigan, holding a large bag of coins and jewels over his shoulder like Santa. He laughed and patted the little white mouse on the head "Oh you little genius! Those idiots did not stand a chance against your cannon." _

"_OUR cannon sir!" Bayne walked through the door to their hidden flat, lighting a small lamp "So I was thinkin'.." _

"_A terrible pastime for you, I'm sure." Ratigan smiled and plopped the bag onto the wooden table. Bayne nervously laughed and sat next to his boss, who was starting to count the coins "I was thinking about the next invention.. I looked over the blue prints, it seems that you made an error.."_

"_Me?" _

_Bayne watched his body grow tense "Well yeah." He slipped the small folded paper out of his pocket "You wanted three different gears on the mechanisms of the air ship.. but with the propeller functioning.. it would only need two." _

_The professor turned to the little mouse "Who do you take me for? an idiot?" he waved him away "I made the right decision.." _

"_If you recall." He sarcastically grinned "IIt was me who gave you the idea, and drew it up, and created half of the other inventions that have helped us rob this town dry."_

"_Well then.. I think I don't really need you anymore." Ratigan turned away from him, turned back and threw him a small sack of money "Here is your pay for the week. You're dismissed." _

_Bayne's blue eyes widened "Dismissed?! You can't dismiss me! I QUIT! You're hopeless without me! Lets see that air ship blow up in your fat face!" _

_Ratigan stood up out of his chair "OH don't worry Bayne! I'll be riding circles around your skinny lanky body!" _

"_Ha!" Bayne grabbed his things _

"_Ha!" Ratigan threw the money into a large chest. _

_They continued to overpower ea ch other, every laugh getting more powerful: _

_Bayne smiled "HA HA!" _

_Ratigan opened the door for him "HA HA HA!" _

_Bayne stood in the doorway, and laughed once more "HA HA HA HA!" he walked down the stairs to the flat "Look who had the last laugh!" _

"_I did! HA!" Ratigan slammed the door, leaving Bayne to huff down the street._

* * *

Rosalie started to chuckle "Really? A gear? Did it happen in a flat or on a playground?"

"You laugh, but It felt awful. I lost a LOYAL friend that night." he huffed "I hate to admit but my calculations were not as I expected."

She held his hand "Admitting is the first step." They both laughed at the sentiment when they made it to the lair, Ratigan helped Rosalie walk through the gate first. All the thugs helped their boss up the gate as Victoria and P.J ran to Rosalie. Victoria grabbed her "Aunt Rosalie are you O.K?"

P.J tugged onto her dress, making Rosalie pick him up. P.J sent a worried look to her "Where were you? I missed you!" she kissed his head making him laugh.

"Believe me I missed you guys too!" She put him down "So what happened while I was gone?"

Nicolas ran out of the barrel "Um boss.. Someone is here to see you."

As if by magic, a tall beautiful rat came out of the main entrance of the barrel. She had a long black coat on, along with a long tight pencil skirt reaching the floor and a high collar white shirt. Her bright brown eyes and sultry red lips shined against her white fur, while her long straight black hair swished along her waist. She was absolutely stunning, captivating every eye in the lair. Her low and dreamy voice filled the air "Padraic James Ratigan… I thought I would never have the chance to see you again."

Ratigan quirked an eyebrow as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Everyone, especially Rosalie looked on with wide expressions. Rosalie was filled with fire as she watched the girl lay her lips on Ratigan's lips. The girl let go and chuckled "Padraic you seem as if you've seen a ghost."

"Carmen Malone I- What are you doing here?"

"I have a special message for you." She smiled "After all these years.. You look magnificent." The woman smiled gently and adjusted his cravat "Still the same old Padraic I remember."

Rosalie watched her husband clearly infatuated with his old 'friend'. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape, Rosalie cleared her throat "Padraic?'

"Hmm?" He turned around and noticed Rosalie standing with an intense glare "OH! Of course! Carmen, this is.. um...uh..." he was speechless, still looking at Carmen with a wide expression.

Rosalie kept her back straight "Rosalie."

"Right! Rosalie! This is… Rosalie…"

Carmen smiled "Padraic is this your girlfriend? Oh she's adorable! I'm Carmen.. Carmen Malone. Sorry about that display of affection towards your boyfriend.." she patted him on the shoulder "It's hard to cling onto a man like this..So many women through the years you can't even count on one paw.. so don't worry if he leaves you, it's probably for the better!" she laughed, Ratigan watching Rosalie smile with her.

Rosalie wrapped her arm around her his "Actually I'm his wife." She pulled her left hand in front of Carmen's wide eyes, displaying the pearl ring on her finger.

Carmen's lip twitched "Married?" her smile widened, but it was as fake as the red jewels around her neck "Oh Padraic, she's a beauty! If I would have known you were into mice like her I would have changed species."

Rosalie brought out her paw "I'm Rosalie, Nice to meet you Miss Malone."

"Please call me Carmen." She shook her firm paw and smiled

"Miss Malone is just fine." Rosalie said, not noticing Nicolas covering his mouth from laughing out loud.

Rosalie looked over at Carmen, still eyeing Ratigan with a romantic sultry look "I must ask how do you know my husband?"

"Well, I-" Carmen swiftly turned her head and noticed the children watching her behind Rosalie's skirt "Oh these children are divine!"

She quickly grabbed Victoria's hands "What is your name, love?"

Victoria nervously smiled "V-Victoria."

"My, My, My, what a lovely young lady! And is this your daughter?"

Ratigan smiled "This is our niece.."

"Oh of course! I just expected by looking at your homily wife you would have children by now! But you understand men don't you Rhonda."

"Rosalie." She corrected her.

Ignoring the correction, Carmen pinched Victoria's cheeks and looked over at P.J standing innocently, holding Rosalie's hand "And who might this strapping young man be?"

P.J stuttered "I-I'm Padraic James.. but everyone calls me P.J."

"There is also Alex.. but he's." She looked ahead of her "Oh here he is!" Alex tried sneaking through the darkness of the lair as Rosalie walked over and grabbed his arm. She whispered with anger in her voice "We will talk about this later." She pushed Alex ahead of her "Miss Malone, this is Alexander.. our nephew."

Carmen smiled "Oh you are so handsome! I can only imagine all the ladies lining up behind your door. You resemble your dear Uncle James so much back then.." She turned to Ratigan and Rosalie, grabbing Ratigan's arm "I have to steal him away.. do you mind Relda?"

She corrected her again "Rosalie.. and no I don't."

"May I have a word Padraic?" She and him walked arm in arm to his study. Nicolas walked over to Rosalie and patted her on the back "Oh don't worry about her Rosalie.."

"Who in the world is she?" she shook her head and turned to Nicolas "I know he confides in you.. who is she?"

Nicolas hesitated "An old flame."

**UH OH.. AN OLD FLAME.. CARMEN MALONE IS TROUBLE.. **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Carmen cling to his arm "I enjoy how envious your wife is at our relationship, it's so apparent on her cute little face." She let go and sat on the armchair across from his desk "Though frankly I wouldn't blame her.. having someone like me go after her husband." She playfully winked.

Ratigan shut the door "Well what could you expect with a greeting like that.. and we are no longer in a relationship."

"Oh Paddy, what ever happened to us." She said as she draped over the armchair, sending him a soft pout.

He turned slightly while pouring drinks for both of them, he tensed up "Don't call me.." he sighed "Paddy." he then was about to pour, but was frozen in his steps "And if you remember you left.. without a trace.. leaving me after I.." he hesitated, holding the bottle from spilling into the cup "You know."

She purred "That's the past my insightful genius.. and we mustn't dwell on it!" she walked around his study, noticing the picture of them placed far in the back of the bookcase, she looked at the pictures in awe and laughed "Oh my goodness." She noticed the much younger Ratigan and herself together, him in his similar suit, and her in a long red scarlet dress, with a long pearl necklace. They both smiled wide in the picture, his arm wrapped around her waist, and her hand placed on his chest "I remember this."

"How could you forget? The night we-"

She finished "Nabbed the infamous Madame Clesau's diadem and the jade monkey of the Maguai temple." She dramatically sighed "What a night.." they stayed silent "Where did you meet your darling little wife?"

He passed her the small glass of wine "That is none of your concern."

She scoffed "Oh come now! It sounds like you kidnapped her and-" she observed his cheeks glowing pink, his eyes adverting attention "Padraic! You didn't!"

"It's not what it seems!"

"Clearly!"

Ratigan huffed "It's like talking to a child." He plopped down on the seat across from her as Carmen smiled and Ratigan rolled his eyes "What?"

Carmen's white teeth continued to glow against the small amount of light in the room "Didn't think you'd settle for a…nevermind."

"What? A mouse?"

The girl swished her black hair from side to side "Well.. if you want to open that can of worms then: yes. Being one of the many women you.. encountered in your past years I always imagined you'd end up with someone not so..gentle?"

He chuckled "Carmen it sounds like a bad thing." He went over to the many pictures on his desk, looking at a recent one of Rosalie, him and the children when the couple just started courting "If it matters to someone like you.. she happens to have more heart in her than anyone you could ever hope to know. She changed me for good and I love her."

Carmen mockingly started to hold her stomach "OH excuse me while I vomit!"

"Get out." He pointed to the door as Carmen got up and straightened her dress "Fine fine! Not that I had something to say, a new chance for you to relive your glory days."

"What?"

Carmen kept her back facing him "Well, let's face it Padraic.. the best times of your life are right behind you. The first step is saying yes.. and you could be as rich as the queen herself."

He looked at the picture of him and Rosalie. Carmen turned and placed the picture down "And your wife doesn't need to know." She rolled her eyes "Unless you want her to." She reached into the pocket of her bag and pulled out a piece of paper rolled and wrapped in a small red ribbon "Your old friend Damion Xavier wanted me to tell you all about this newly discovered treasure."

"Go on." He grabbed the note.

"You see, there is a hidden city that existed thousands of years ago. The city, although in the vicinity of Beijing, the people spoke and translated in what is now an unknown form of Latin.. the only clue we have is the inscription on a map that was found by Damion himself.. but the map is not the only item needed." She sat up and took a picture out of her chest "The way to the city is through a small stone." The picture was handed to him, it was a small pink stone inside a satin covered wood box "That little stone can get us safely into the city without danger and safely out with whatever Damion has in store for the old city. The thing is.. we need someone to help translate, and-"

"You got my attention.. you want me to translate that map for his own greedy purposes doesn't he?" he held the note in his hands.

"Yes." Carmen said blankly "And a personal invitation for you yourself to come to Beijing and assist us in our time of need."

"Why should I help?" he blurted out, quirking an eyebrow at the rat.

Carmen smiled and reached into her purse "Your first amount of pay." She threw a large bag of gold coins onto the table, making Ratigan's eyes widen "Does this answer your question?"

He smiled "Me and my group will start to prepare right away." He adjusted his cravat and started to open the door, the slammed it shut "Meet me at the docks in two days…Before the sun rises." She kissed him on the cheek "Nice to see you handsome."

Ratigan slammed the door and disgustingly wiped off the kiss from his blushing cheeks, embarrassed at the smitten look still frozen on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Rosalie sat on the small stool in the "She double crossed him.. What a dirty, rotten, little-" she huffed and looked to Nicolas, who chuckled and combed a hand through his hair "The first woman to have the gall to.. well outsmart him." Bill cleared his throat "Outsmart him and help him in the same week. Miss Rosalie, Carmen is trouble.. She had one weakness though.."

"What was that?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow.

The boys all looked at each other and sighed at the same time "The boss."

Rosalie "Did she love him?" the boys hesitated as she sipped from her cup of tea, she gently put down the cup "Be honest with me or I'll get Felicia." She was about to get up as Bill grabbed her hand "She still does. Always have. Ever since-"

Fidget softly nudged him, making him stop as Rosalie twiddled with her ring finger.

"What if he still.. You know?" she looked at him, Nicolas turned to her blankly. Her eyes started to water "Have feelings for her?" she quickly grabbed

Fidget shook his head and grabbed her hand "No way! He loves you!"

Bill chimed in on the other side of her "Yeah of course he does! Carmen is nothin' compared to you." He chuckled "And I mean.." he grabbed her ring finger, the pearl shining "She's not the one wearing his ring!"

Nicolas lifted her head, looking directly into her eyes "He loves you more than anything. And I have the honor to know firsthand how his entire world evolves around loving you." She wiped away her tears and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She laughed at herself "Look at me! Feeling sorry for myself over some.. Old girlfriend. Tell me to get over myself." She watched the boys laugh "I'm serious!"

Nicolas chuckled "Get over yourself!" he sat next to her on the kitchen stool "You know, it reminds me of when we were in New Orleans.. The way Lorenzo tried to grab your attention." He whispered in her ear "Don't let him know, but he was as jealous as a little boy." She giggled again and noticed Ratigan leaning in the door, clearing his throat. The boys quickly turned around and scattered, Ratigan looked back "Meet me in my study boys, we have some business to discuss."

Rosalie smiled "Did you have a good conversation with Miss Malone?"

He lied through his teeth "Just catching up on old news."

"So, when were you going to tell me about Beijing?"

He looked at her with slight amazement, his eyes widening as she crossed her arms defiantly "What I don't understand darling, is when are we leaving?" He watched her grab a notepad off the counter "We need to pack both our pistols, your best clothes.. and mine as well.. we also need to pack my hiking boots and pants-"

Ratigan laughed "Whoa- You are not joining me."

Rosalie crossed her arms "And why not?"

"The person I'm meeting is.. very.." he scratched his head "He is not aware of the current events in my life?"

Her eyes narrowed "You mean getting married to a 'Homily' mouse like me?" she brought up her left hand "Ratigan, What's this?" she displayed the ring. Ratigan rolled his eyes "Ratigan.. What is this wrapped around my finger?"

He sighed "Your wedding ring."

She pointed to the gold band wrapped around his white glove "And what is that?"

"My wedding ring."

She smiled smugly "If you remember, about a month ago we promised we'd be there for each other.. for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." She held his hand "And when we first started courting I said myself that we are a team-"

Ratigan finished "And you are not leaving me again."

The girl smiled smugly "So, you HAVE been paying attention."

Ratigan sat her down on a small chair in the kitchen "Rosalie you don't understand, this person I'm meeting.. well. I've had a dark past with him."

Rosalie stroked his face "So dark he couldn't meet me?"

Ratigan began to pace back and forth, Rosalie stood up and crossed her arms. "If he knew about you..about us. I don't know what he would do.. he would try to hurt you, maybe even torture you for information."

"What kind of information?" Rosalie asked. She watched her husband stop and grab her hands. She politely sat back down on the stool as he stood up, as if he was lecturing her "You knew that I had a criminal background.. but I haven't told you EVERYTHING." He sighed "It all started with my first petty crimes around the city.. I had a group of specialized thieves and assassins that did my biding. After the big ben caper, I finally made a name for myself.. Especially because of all the publicity in the newspaper's and Basil on my tail, everything was going well. Or so I thought.." he thought for a moment "I met Damion Xavier Salazar twenty years ago.. He had his own gang and never bothered me. We would usually join for jobs and we would split the cut of whatever we nabbed. I trusted him and he trusted me. We both had one thing in common." Ratigan paused for a moment "We both despised Basil of Baker street." He paced again "I despised him. Became obsessive over destroying him." he pulled up his shirt, displaying a long white scar, it started at his shoulder and worked its way to the bottom of his stomach.

Rosalie looked at him with sympathy "I've seen it.. I didn't want to ask, I felt if I did I opened a wound that didn't need to be tampered with."

He pulled the shirt down "Damion wanted to join forces permanently, I gently told him no and I didn't see him again. Then one night I was expecting to make amends with him but I was ambushed by him and even some of my own men that switched sides. And he lashed out himself.. Worse than I ever could." He paused again and looked into her eyes, knowing how bad he can lash out. "I saw a side of him, that can only have been seen in my nightmares. So after he left me halfway dead on the streets.. Fidget found me.. and nursed me back to health, the poor boy could have left me to die.. but he's been loyal ever since. I haven't seen Damion Xavier Salazar since." He kneeled down and held Rosalie's hands lovingly "Rosalie, he will not stop until he gets what he wants. I've told you and taught you so much he cause it against me.. and he can.." he shook his head, shaking away the thought "That is why I beg that you stay here and do this on my own… be here with the boys and the children. Here. Safe. Out of danger."

She hesitated for a long time, the gears in her head turning… She lied through her teeth "I understand." Rosalie kissed his face gently as he smiled in return. Suddenly, Alex ran into the kitchen noticing the tableau "Uncle James! Rosalie! Ohh… I'm sorry."

They both stood up, Ratigan fixed his cravat "What is it Alexander?"

Alex combed a hand through his black hair, quickly looking around "It's Mavis! She's been kidnapped!"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Rodger paced frantically back and forth "Mavis was in her room! I thought everything was fine!" he grabbed Basil's collar "Please find my daughter!"

Basil tore from his grip "The only way we are going to find the girl is if you calm down." He fixed his green cravat "Now please tell me what happened.."

"Well." Rodger began "We had a lovely dinner as we usually do, nothing wrong or out of the ordinary." He wiped his head with a handkerchief "She kissed me goodnight and went to her room.. about an hour later I hear crashing coming from her bedroom. I quickly ran through the hall and noticed the door was locked. I started to hear Mavis scream for help." He paused, allowing Dawson to pat him on the shoulder "Then when I finally burst open the door, and she was gone.. the room was trashed…" he held Basil on the shoulders "Please.. she is all I have. Please find my daughter."

"All in good time Mr. Brewster." Basil pondered for a moment, then looked back at Dawson who shrugged his shoulders "What do you think of it Basil?"

The detective looked at the two men "Rodger is a wealthy oil share owner.. Mavis is the only heir I presume?" he watched Rodger nod as Basil looked at the note the assailants left "But what I have presumed is that perhaps that was not the only reason she was taken.. has she been around any mysterious characters?"

Rodger shrugged his shoulders "Well… maybe.. YOU!" he quickly turned.

Like magic, Basil saw that Rosalie, Ratigan and Alex pushed themselves through the police outside and into the house. In a huff, Rodger grabbed Alex's collar "You did this! Where is she?"

"I didn't do anything! I want to help!"

He turned red "You've done enough!" Rosalie pushed her way through the two men and grabbed Rodger gently "Rodger, calm down.." she noticed his panicked look "Rodger I understand the situation.. don't worry.." she wiped the small tear that was trickling down his worried face "We will find her."

* * *

Ratigan looked at Basil as they headed to the stairs "What is the situation?"

Basil handed him the note "Mavis Brewster was taken at approximately ten at night.." he moved up the stairs, Dawson, Ratigan and Alex following close behind. They opened the door and noticed the room in shambles, almost every piece of furniture turned over. Alex quirked an eyebrow "It looks like they were looking for something.."

Ratigan read the note "_Give us what we require and she won't be hurt." _He pondered "In my past years.. this could be more than ransom."

Alex turned over the furniture and noticed a small box that spilled out of a drawer, he opened the box and noticed the pink stone necklace was tucked away inside. Basil quickly grabbed the box from his hands "This looks most familiar.. I believe this is the exact necklace that was in my research.." he held the stone in his hand "The stone acts as a key to a hidden city in the Beijing Provinces. The city has been hidden for hundreds of years, could this be what they are looking for?"

Ratigan looked at the stone and back at the letter "The writing on the note matches that of the other note that was threatening me as well, but no signature."

"It seems that we will have to travel to the only vicinity of where they might have taken the girl… Beijing." Basil started to smoke from her pipe "I presume you will be joining us Professor? Why with your connections in the criminal world we will have a better chance of finding her."

"Well, you see.." the rat began "I've been invited to a old colleague's party, which happens to be in China."

"What colleague?" Basil quirked an eyebrow.

Ratigan cleared his throat, and threw the words out "Damion.."

Dawson shook his head "Who?"

Ratigan coughed "Damion."

Basil's eyes nearly flew out "Damion?! Damion? Cold blooded killer and thief?! THE Damion? Are you aware of what he's done to you?! To all of London?"

"Damion…" Alex said "Oh no.."

The two turned to the young man "Do you know him Mr. Green?" Alex stayed silent as Ratigan crossed his arms "Alex."

He huffed "The reason why I was out for a month was to.. Fufill something my father and mother were supposed to do. You see, My father spent his whole life attempting to find that little stone. That stone is the key to a hidden city '_The City of Desire' _is what it's called. My mom and dad tried to find the city, to have it commissioned at a museum. But they gave up and never found it. Consequently they had been followed and interrogated by Damion and his thugs. He offered to pay them for the treasure, but my parents didn't want anything to do with his reputation. Damion stole the map, but what he really wanted was the stone.. there is no other way in." he paused "Before they passed, they gave me all the information, including how to figure out the map.. and left the stone to Victoria, I knew if I went to go find it myself it could be possible to find it before Damion. I found Richard and we decided to work together to find the city and have the entire exhibit put in a museum for research. But were captured before we got any further than the Shang Lao pass." He watched Basil and Ratigan look on with interest "We both escaped to London, and I decided to give the stone to the least possible person they could think of."

"Miss Brewster." Basil rubbed his chin.

Alex combed a hand through his thick hair "I didn't know! I thought her and the stone would be safe… that is why I need to go with you.. for her."

"No." Ratigan simply said "You've caused enough trouble-"

Basil interrupted him "Well, he could be useful." Ratigan rolled his eyes "He knows the area, and you can help divert Damion's attention while we go find the girl… and the map if we are lucky."

"Do you have any idea what he would do if he recognized you?" Ratigan said.

Basil smiled "I think I've learned enough about disguising.." he took out a notebook and had Dawson dictate "Dawson we must pack our chemistry set, our disguises and the-"

"No!" Ratigan said "Alex is not coming, You are not coming, and YOU are definitely not using me as a distraction!" he huffed "If you are so wonderfully smart, have the authorities take care of the girls disappearance, and not you who will get himself killed in the hands of a mind more corrupt than I!"

Alex grabbed his sleeve "Uncle James please! She needs our help! I need your help!"

Ratigan stopped and looked at the boy, who had a panicked look in his face "Alex-"

"Just hear me out! I'vemade mistakes, and now it's time for me to step up and be an adult-"

Ratigan huffed "You have done enough! I will be doing this on my own without you putting anyone else in danger!" he broke away from Alex, who was now talking silently "…Please let me help. With our minds working together, we can do this.. Please. I beg you. Trust me."

He suddenly looked at Alex, with a sudden maturity. They stayed silent for a moment until Ratigan rolled his eyes "Fine.." he looked at Basil "Meet us at the Dock in two days…I will send you more information." Basil nodded with Dawson as they began to discuss their arrangements.

He was about to leave, until he turned around to the two "And whatever you do.. do NOT tell my wife. Or I'll rip you apart worse than Damion ever can."

Basil shook his head as Dawson was starting to shake, hiding behind Basil "Fine by me."

What they didn't know was Rosalie was listening to the whole thing behind the door, Rodger dictating every word on a small notepad. Rosalie smiled brightly and touched Rodger's shoulder "Don't worry Rodger, Mavis is going to be fine."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	22. Chapter 22

Carmen began to shiver, she sighed and looked at the dark sky, pulling her cloak closer to her. The dock was practically empty, as the large ship waited. The captain of the ship walked down the hidden landing where the humans wouldn't see and cleared his throat "Miss Malone." He said in a gruff voice "In order to be on schedule we need everyone on board. I heard the humans preparing to leave and I want to make sure everyone you invited are on their way."

She shivered "They are coming. Give it a few minutes." She demanded. The grey mouse sighed and headed back up the landing. Carmen muttered to herself "I hope." She looked out into the fog and saw a couple figures approaching them "Oh thank goodness. Get on the boat before I freeze."

Ratigan smiled "Good to see you too Carmen."

They looked at each other A voice peeked behind them "Carmen?"

Carmen's eyes widened "Basil?" she smiled a bit awkwardly "OH. Wow. I haven't seen you for ages.." she hugged him, making him stand erect. He let go as she continued to smile "You look amazing. You haven't aged a bit."

Basil clearly blushed and immediately shook his head "W-Well, good to see you too Carmen. You look very.. well." He grabbed Dawson's collar "Come along Dawson." He dragged the man up the dock. Carmen smiled as she looked up at him, her smile disappearing as she looked on at Ratigan, Alex and the boys "What?"

Nicolas whispered to Bill "Same old Carmen."

"An old acquaintance." Carmen adjusted her dress as Ratigan rolled his eyes. They all headed up the dock as they heard the captain holler "Ship to Beijing sailing in two minutes!"

Ratigan looked on to the distance, the vast ocean. The waves hitting the boat gently, and the sound of the loud horn blaring. He looked out onto the dock, noticing two mysterious figures board the boat, he narrowed his eyes, suddenly sighing loudly. He walked up to the two cloaked people. Both of them quickly walked the other way, hearing Ratigan's quick steps behind them. They continued to run down the dock, almost being stepped on by a passing human. One of them fell down, after getting his or her cloak stuck on a nail. Ratigan laid out a hand "May I help you..Rosalie?"

She rolled her eyes and took of her cloak "How did you know it was me?"

He shook his head in embarrassment "You're not the best person to go into disguise.. Where is Lorenzo?"

"Oh come on!" Lorenzo jumped down from an empty crate and landed near the two "Rosalie I told you this wouldn't work."

Ratigan crossed his arms "What are you doing here?"

She innocently looked up "We wanted to wish you safe travels and you forgot your favorite cravat!" she handed him a satin blue cravat as he grabbed it from her hands "You came all this way, with Lorenzo.. to give me a cravat?" he sighed "Alright you gave me what I obviously need, now time to go."

The horn blared again, this time the boat revving up to go. Rosalie gasped "Oh no! Looks like the boat is starting to move! How will we ever get back? Looks like we will be going with you!"

"When we get to Beijing you are going on the next boat back to London." Ratigan said, making Rosalie huff to herself. Carmen tapped him on the shoulder "Ratigan I happened-" she noticed Rosalie "Oh.. Rhonda.. what are you doing here?"

Rosalie smiled "I couldn't just stand another minute without my husband.. and It's Rosalie if you're wondering."

Carmen's lip twitched. She then looked at the professor "Padraic I happened to find this man boarding our ship without permission.. he insisted to come on."

Rosalie smacked her head in embarrassment "Father!" she looked at Richard standing proudly between Carmen and Ratigan "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are.." he stood proudly "I can't leave my daughter alone on some adventure without her father."

Ratigan protested "You left Victoria and P.J alone?! You all are insane!"

Richard poked him on the shoulder "Now listen here buster I'm no fool! I left them with Nellie.. she was more than happy to watch them while we go on vacation."

"You think this is a vacation? This is-" his face turned red as he finally calmed down "I need a moment." he marched off with Rosalie following behind. Carmen looked at the two boys "Well… This is going to be fun."

* * *

"James! James listen to me!" Rosalie pleaded, running behind Ratigan "I couldn't let you do this alone, A part of me just didn't want to stay back home!"

He continued walking "How am I supposed to protect you when you don't even listen to a simple order!"

Rosalie's eyes widened, she stopped in her tracks "Well for one thing I am not one of your thugs that you can boss around! Secondly, I'm your wife we're practically equals." She crossed her arms "And last but not least how am I supposed to protect you when you constantly push me away!"

Ratigan swiftly turned around "My dear you don't understand. This mission is dangerous, A part of me just didn't want you to throw your life away for someone like me!"

"Someone like you?"

"I've had a dark past Rosalie, part of which you don't know about." He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes "Since having you in my life I cannot risk getting you hurt." He walked up to her and put a hand on her heart "After what happened with Elijah…" he paused "I held your lifeless body in my arms and new that you shouldn't be around someone so evil and.. broken. Who can put your life in danger." She touched the hand that was on her chest "You are nowhere from being broken." She looked out into the sea "Ever since I met you, I've been wanting to explore the world and have adventures with you... You know I don't want to stay home and just sit around. What is life without a little risk?" She grabbed his hands "If you think I should go back home, I respect your decision and I'll take it." she looked into his eyes "Just please think about how much we both are the best thing for each other, who knows." She fixed his cravat and sent a lopsided smile to him "Your mind may change!"

He kissed her hands "Perhaps, but having you home is the best option-". Quite suddenly, he was met with a strong force, that was pushed to the ground. The little form toppled to the ground and rubbed it's head "Oy… my noggin." The gentle voice of a child came from the being, taking of her hat to reveal a little white mouse with raven black hair tied into little braids. The girl rose up and looked at the two adults with fear in her brown eyes, she ran through the couple until she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Ratigan pulled the little girl up, meeting her dirty face "Why you little urchin! Give me back my wallet!" he said with a scratchy voice.

Her eyes widened "I didn't take anything I swear!"

"A HA! There she is!" the captain of the boat was rushing to the three, with some of the other crew members following behind. The captain pointed to the little girl "Professor, Mrs. Ratigan I apologize for this.. I am a good captain, organized and compassionate." His face twisted "But I do not deal with STOW AWAYS!" he grabbed the little girl from Ratigan's hands "Now, Off to the brig with you! When we get back to London you are going to be sent to the coldest, darkest, orphanage we can take you to!" the little girl struggled

Rosalie was speechless "James we have to do something!" Ratigan rolled his eyes "Serve's her right, little thief!"

"Wait!" Rosalie ignored her husband and rushed to the captain's side "This kid is with us."

The captain almost fell over "What?!"

Ratigan cringed "What?!"

The little girl's brown eyes widened "WHAT?!"

Rosalie nervously looked around "This child is with us." She fixed her dark navy dress "She's ours." Ratigan quirked an eyebrow at her as she continued "Now if you would please release this little girl from your grasp-"

The captain looked up and down at her, then back at the child "I have a question for you Mrs. Ratigan, if she's with you, then how come she wasn't with you when she arrived? And I am sorry to say but you have no children!"

Rosalie quickly answered "She told us she'd be a few minutes late! And if we are asking questions here I would like to ask why you have allowed your crew to…" she couldn't think of a word, quickly looking around for help.

The little girl answered "Foolishly handle?"

"Yes!" Rosalie smiled, then looked at the boys "To foolishly handle this situation.. and for your information, me and my husband have taken custody of three children so we are EXTREMELY experienced." Ratigan watched on how she continued to talk down to the boys "Now if you would please let go of that child and allow her and us to have some time alone."

The captain looked at the little girl "You got lucky this time you little brat! You're not going to always have someone to reach your neck out for you!"

"Ahem." Rosalie tapped her foot down "If you would please." The captain let her go and walked off "Safe voyages Mrs. Ratigan, Professor." He tipped his hat and walked off to the other side of the ship.

Rosalie kneeled down to the cowering child "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie." The little white mouse looked behind Rosalie's gentle smile at Ratigan. Rosalie laughed "Don't worry, he's not that mean." She put a hand into her purse and grabbed a white napkin, rubbing her dirty face. "There ya' go, now we can see your face."

"Y-You're not gonna hurt me? You're really not tough and mean?"

Rosalie laughed "Me? nah... I'm soft as powder puff and twice as gentle.. but being around people like that who mistreat little one's like you.." she cringed, then remained a calm face "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Charlie… Charlotte if I'm in trouble." She smiled gently as Rosalie grabbed her hand "I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you Charlie." She heard Ratigan clear his throat as Rosalie nodded "Now, I have to ask Charlie, did you take my husband's wallet?"

She rolled her eyes and dug into the pocket of her patched brown pants "I'm sorry.. It's a habit of mine." She handed the wallet to Ratigan "I'm sorry sir."

Ratigan grabbed the wallet out of her little paws "Thank you for everything." He grabbed Rosalie's arm, picking her up off the floor "Now if you do not mind we are going now, come along Rosalie."

"Wait!" Charlie said "I know I haven't made a good impression so far but I think I can be some help!"

Ratigan sighed "The only help you are is getting all of us in trouble."

"Then I suppose you want this back?" she gleefully took Ratigan's bell out of her pocket. Ratigan checked his jacket, immediately grabbing it from her "Wha- Give me that back! How did you do that?" he huffed "Now see here! I have a lot on my mind, and part of it doesn't include looking after dirty little pick pockets like you!" he crossed his arms "Shouldn't your parents be looking for you?!"

Charlie looked around nervously "Th-they are. I just happened to board this boat on.. Accident." She innocently looked up as Ratigan quirked an eyebrow at the little girl "Well, if that is the matter at hand we can be sure to send you back to London…" he gestured to Rosalie "Along with this rule breaker."

"Hey! But what about-"

"Rosalie I have heard enough! I'm going to our room, and you are going back whether you like it or not!"

She sighed and looked down at Charlie "Well, it looks like you and me are going on the next boat to London.. don't worry, I'll help you find your parents once we get back." she smiled and grabbed her little paw, watching Ratigan walk off in a huff "And don't worry about him, he just needs a nap." She winked making Charlie giggle.


	23. Chapter 23

Three days later…

The loud blare of the horn woke up Ratigan with a start. His eyes widened as he noticed Rosalie sitting at the small vanity provided in their room, with Charlie still sleeping on the large couch in the corner of the room. He noticed the little girl starting to snore as Rosalie turned to him "Morning." She pulled her shoulder length hair into a small bun "We arrived at about seven in the morning.."

He rubbed his eyes "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

Ratigan sighed and looked at the little girl "Surprised she hasn't taken anything from us yet. I was hoping she would have gotten into trouble and thrown into the brig before we got here."

Rosalie hushed him "Shh! She's sleeping." Rosalie grabbed a blanket and covered the little mouse. Ratigan clicked everything together, his yellow eyes widened as he pointed to her "Rosalie..Please, I beg of you. Don't."

"What?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Ratigan sighed and gestured to the girl "Once you start caring for someone or something you go overboard with it."

She tried to whisper "What are you talking about? I'm just watching out for her until we help her find her parents. It's no harm.."

He lifted his arms in the air "What if this is some kind of scam? She might not even have any parents! Just some plan to get our money and sympathy! She might be trying to steal from us! Little thief…Don't go soft on this child Rosalie." He sighed and touched both her shoulders "It's ridiculous I know, but please just be aware of what you are doing." She touched his face and smiled "I promise.. But if you didn't go soft on me, I'd probably be in Felicia's digestion.." he noticed him chuckle "Tell me I'm wrong."

Suddenly a knock on the door jolted up Charlie "Wha- What happened! I didn't do it I swear!" she looked at the couple and relaxed. Rosalie smiled "Morning Charlie." The white mouse yawned and stretched her arms "Morning!" Ratigan opened the door and noticed three gentlemen standing in front of their doorway. One tall mouse, a portly gentleman, and a small little mouse hunched over wearing large glasses that made his green eyes wider "Good morning sir!" the little mouse said "I do hope we are not intruding but we are on a tight schedule… we were looking for a young detective and his associate.."

Rosalie really looked at the old mouse "Basil, Alex, Dawson? Is that you?"

"How did she know!" Alex said underneath his thick bearded disguise. Rosalie rolled her eyes "I may be some simple southern girl but I think I've been around enough disguises and deductions that I can decide if that is you underneath that disguise or not." The boys all looked at each other with amazement as Basil stomped his foot down "Well, this disguise is ruined.."

Ratigan looked at the three "Damion hasn't seen you for a very long time.. Has never met Dawson.. and Alex is practically buried underneath that beard. Damion will never know."

Basil crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow "And how do you know this?"

"I know Damion.." he touched his chest, knowing where his scar was "Very well." He continued "He may be a criminal mind equaling my own power and strength.. but his deduction skills are not as advanced since our last encounter." He grabbed his hat and coat "Trust me for once." He started out the door of the room. Dawson touched Basil's tense shoulder "Basil, perhaps he's right."

Basil huffed "I know he's right.. That is what gets me upset." Rosalie laughed and grabbed Charlie's little hand "Come on Charlie..Mr. Basil needs to have a temper tantrum." They left as Basil's lip twitched with frustration.

* * *

"Tie down those ropes! I want everything secured!" The mouse captain shouted and turned to see the group ready to get off the boat "Ah Professor, I hope you enjoyed your stay on my boat.."

Ratigan smiled and shook his hand "Wonderful." He then turned to Rosalie and Charlie "We would also like to know when the next boat to London is going out? My wife and this child would like to leave back on the next available ship."

The captain sighed "Sorry sir. Received orders from my boss that no other boats are scheduled for another four weeks. Looks like all of you are stuck here.."

Charlie giggled "Yay! I've never seen China before!"

"Carmen? Would you care to explain?" Ratigan turned to the tall rat, placing red lipstick on her lips "Well don't shoot the messenger! I'm sure Damion could help you guys out.. I had no clue about the ships..I promise." Rosalie then walked to Ratigan, linking her arm around his "Well, it looks like I'll be staying with you darling.. isn't this great."

"Fantastic." Carmen narrowed her eyes. She then looked to the end of the dock and smiled "Lestor over here!"

A small little frog eagerly walked up the plank, almost tripping over his own two feet. He had large yellow eyes and firey orange hair that was hidden underneath his small grey hat. He was wearing a white shirt and black suspenders. His dirty grey pants matched his hat, but with small patches sewn in. He snickered as he looked up at Ratigan "Wow. Professor Ratigan. Didn't think I'd see you again." He brought his hand out to shake it.

Ratigan sighed and grabbed his handkerchief and covering his glove, finally shaking his hand "Good to see you too Lestor." He said with slight annoyance "It seems like you are happy here in Beijing."

"Very much so sir." He smiled,

Rosalie turned to Bill and Fidget "Who is that boy?"

"Used to work with us and Ratigan.. his old loyal henchmen."

Rosalie looked on with amazement, even Nicolas looked on "I always thought Fidget and you were there since the beginning."

Fidget narrowed his eyes "We were. But you Nicolas, you started later..But we were apparently never as good as Lestor." He grumbled with sarcasm as Bill rolled his eyes and looked at Rosalie "As slimy as he looks. A liar, thief, always knew the newest scoop about anyone and anything .. Ratigan practically looked to him for everything. And me and Fidget were the poor blokes who had to be his friend.. Everyone else hated him.. Seems like now I'm just another amphibian compared to him."

Rosalie patted all three of them on the shoulder "Now you boys… I personally believe that you three are the most loyal and truthful to Ratigan since my beginning meeting you.."

"Oh Mrs." Fidget blushed

"And Bill." She whispered "You've been my favorite amphibian for a VERY long time. And that is not changing." Bill blushed darkly as Lestor turned to them "Well, well, Well, what have we got here! Hello boys!"

Fidget and Bill said together "Hey Lestor."

"Good to see you boys, I really missed you. Deep down I couldn't bear to be apart from-" he then moved his eyes to Rosalie "Wow. Hello Miss." He tipped his hat to Rosalie and grabbed her hand, gently kissing it "May I introduce myself my dear sweet lady, My name is Lestor Ryan.. Lestor to beautiful ladies like yourself." Rosalie nervously smiled and shook his hand softly "Nice to meet you Lestor.. I am Rosalie Hampstead-"

Fidget, Bill and Nicolas said her last name at the same time "Ratigan."

Lestor's yellow eyes widened as he stopped kissing her hand. He then turned to the Professor "My goodness. Professor this is your wife? She is absolutely stunning! A dream! A vision!" he nudged Ratigan, making him roll his eyes "Why I would keep an eye on this stunner! I knew you charmed women before but nothing like her!"

Rosalie crossed her arms "Oh I married a charmer did I?.." she said with a threatening tone.

"Indeed you did mam! Take Carmen for example, she-"

Carmen covered his mouth and whispered "Unless you want to break your arm accidently again I'd shut up Lestor."

He nervously gulped "Well lets get off this boat and get to the bosses house! It's so great! A palace! Kinda an upgrade than your old lair right Professor?" he didn't see him answer "Well, If you're still living there I'm sure it's not as bad as it was when I started … come on everyone!" they all started walking down the dock, not sure where this legendary palace was.. all the way to the small carriages that would carry everyone.. Rosalie couldn't help but think _"What has James been hiding from me?"_

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	24. Chapter 24

The carriage pulled up to a large giant mansion, Marble columns that looked as if they reached no end. A tall roof and long glass windows glistened against the oriental sea that faced the front of the house. Only the sound of the roaring seas colliding against the sharp rocks at the end of the deep cliff, with the house sitting at the top of the large hill.

Rosalie grabbed Ratigan's hand and squeezed it. He looked to her and softly smiled, assuring her. His mind was somewhere else, not knowing what was about to come as they strolled through the gates. The carriage stopped at the front of the house as they stepped out. Lestor smiled and clasped his hands together "I'll get your luggage, you can head through the door.. I'm sure boss is waiting for you inside."

Alex adjusted his thick beard and looked over at Basil and Dawson, who nodded in return as they headed through the door. The entire mansion glistened with extravagant marble floors, paintings of exquisite taste and texture. Ratigan rolled his eyes "Hmph.. As annoying and extravagant as I remember." He said. Rosalie nudged him and whispered "Probably not the best place to say things like that honey.." they turned deeper into the house, noticing the large scarlet curtains covering the windows, making the house dark and cold. The group stopped in front of the grand staircase. Ratigan turned and noticed a large self portrait of his old associate, wearing a fine suit and red cravat. The frame had golden snakes lining the painting, ruby encrusted eyes. Ratigan had a nervous feeling inside his stomach as he kept staring at the painting.

"The frame was donated by an artist of the small village just down this hill.. You could say it was a steal." They heard a voice at the top of the stairs. A tall lanky badger stood in the light, he wore a nice fitted navy blue suit, with a dark grey cravat tied around his neck. His black hair was slicked back, able to see his cold bright greyish blue eyes. Along with his stunning features, he had a long pink scar across his muzzle. "I must confess.." he started "I did not expect for you to have excepted my invitation so quickly.." he brought out his hand "It is an absolute pleasure to see you again Padraic."

Ratigan shook his hand and shook it, but the meaning was as empty as a barrel "Damion."

Damion turned to the three men at his side "And who are these men?"

Ratigan looked at them and was about to speak. Basil underneath his disguise shook Damion's hand "Why ve are Padriac's research crew." He said in a german dialect "I had only heard vondervul tings about Damion Xavier Salazar.. I am honored to vork vith you on zis excavation!" he said gladly, watching Damion light up with pride "Well, Well, Well.. what an excitable and flattering crew!" he laughed and turned to Fidget, Bill and Nicolas "Hello boys. You are all looking well." He said with a smooth tone. The boys just glared, except Nicolas, who had no idea what exactly to say. He then noticed a portly gentleman standing next to the boys "Richard?"

Richard hesitated as he looked up "OH.. Hello Damion." Everyone's eyes turned to Richard as he nervously smiled "Damion, how have you been?"

Damion laughed and hugged the small mouse "This is really a sight! Last time I heard your trade boat sank to the bottom of the ocean! I'm happy to see you alive!"

"Really?" Richard said "Well, I mean after our-"

Damion waved his hands in the air "Tut tut! Let bygones be bygones.. we can talk about this during the party tonight."

"Party?" Ratigan said.

Damion smiled "Well, I am holding a special reunion party for the lot of us.. It would be a good way to begin our next great adventure!" he then nudged him "And I also have a few sponsors that would be willing to-" his eyes finally turned to Rosalie, who was hiding behind Ratigan's tall stature "Hello."

Rosalie smiled "Hi. I'm Rosalie Hampstead-" she didn't get to finish her name as Damion interrupted "Hampstead.. wow. I have heard of your father's success in the trading business." He remained eye contact on the girl "Your father did mention you often in our past business together. That he was homesick and always bragged about having a beautiful, loving daughter waiting for him at home in Louisiana." He grabbed her hand, and gently kissed it "But those descriptions do not do you justice at all.. you are a very lovely young woman.." Rosalie blushed darkly as he bowed "Damion Xavier Salazar at your devoted service, my dear."

"Ratigan-" Rosalie finished in a dreamy sigh at the sight of the handsome badger.

"Pardon?" Damion quirked an eyebrow.

Rosalie smiled innocently "My name, is Rosalie Anne Hampstead… Ratigan."

He looked up at her, then to Ratigan, then to Richard, then back at Rosalie "You mean to tell me that you- I mean.. Padraic? And you?"

Ratigan smiled smugly "Yes Damion.." he held Rosalie's hand and pulled her to him "This is my wife.. Rosalie."

Damion's wide eyed look suddenly turned into a grin "This is something I did not have any clue would ever happen to you. After Carmen I assumed you..Well, enough about the past, Let my boys show you to your room." He clapped his hands and a large black furred rat entered the giant hall. He towered over everyone, except Ratigan who reached his height. He wore a tight green stripped shirt, and a pair of dark brown pants with clunky tan boots. Damion patted him on the shoulder "Cedric, you remember Ratigan don't you." The rat nodded as Ratigan began to tense "Hello sir." The rat said.

"Cedric." Ratigan said, spitting the word like poison.

"Please show our special guests to their rooms.." he stopped them as they approached the stairs "But one more thing.. stay away from the third floor corridor.. That is my business and I expect to keep it private.. Other than that my home is your home. I will see you all tonight." Rosalie and Ratigan were the last to go up the steps as Damion turned to the marble steps "Good to see you again Padriac.." Ratigan nodded softly as Damion spoke again "I hope to get to know you more Miss Hampstead.." he corrected himself "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ratigan." He saw Rosalie send an uneasy smile to him as his face twisted at the sight of her walking with Ratigan on her arm. He then saw Lorenzo standing next to him, patting him on the back "Believe me…I've had the same reaction too. I could share stories with you." He said as he walked up the steps.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everybody! I am sorry for not being on here a long time.. introducing the worst excuse in the world…ready?

MY COMPUTER CRASHED!

Seriously it did.. my computer decided to crash and burn on me.. now I am happily typing from a brand new one I bought today.

With that, I will be continuing with my stories (DON'T WORRY) as soon as I get the little pieces which are my life, back together.

So thank you for your reviews and endless support, I love an appreciate every time my phone rings with a brand new review. Thank you and god bless.

-A frustrated woman AKA rosesoffantasy


	26. Chapter 26

"Here are your rooms.." Cedric said, looking down the long hallway of large doors. They walked silently as Ratigan spoke up "Good to see you Cedric."

"Hmph" he grunted, Ratigan didn't know if this was approval or disdain, he took his previous thought. He looked down at Charlie and scoffed "Is this little…one? Staying with you?"

"No." Ratigan said

"Yes." Rosalie looked up at him and held the little girl's hand "She will be in our room." Cedric looked down at the little girl, making her hide behind Rosalie's dark navy skirt "Make sure this kid stays in her own business."

Rosalie guarded her "Thank you for your help Cedric."

He left in a huff and shut the door to their suite. The room was emaculet, the windows covered in red satin curtains. Elegant tapestries hugged the walls, and a large bed with the same blood red sheets. A small couch was in the corner of the large room and a painting of a beautiful woman hung above the fireplace, Ratigan looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the painting… it looked as if the eyes were following him.

Charlie crawled up on the couch and started bouncing on the velvet couch "So when is the party?" she delighted in jumping on the couch. Ratigan pointed at her "You are not going to the party."

"What?" she stopped bouncing "No fair!"

Ratigan rolled his eyes "No, what is not fair is that we are saddled with a dirty little pickpocket!"

"Dirty? At least I'm little!" she pointed her finger and laughed "Chubby!"

Ratigan gasped "Chubby? Who do you think you are talking too?"

Charlie crossed her arms and sarcastically replied "Santa Claus.." he made for the little child with his hand set back. Charlie set up her fists as if to take on the large man. Rosalie stepped between them, holding her husband back "Whoa! Whoa! Easy!"

"She called me fat!" he huffed like a child.

Charlie smiled "Chubby to be more specific!"

Ratigan cringed and stepped forward, Rosalie blocked him "James!" she held his face "Please calm down.. act like an adult."

He looked over Rosalie's small stature at the girl "Well I was until that-" he took a large breath in. "Fine. I'm calm." He looked over at Charlie, who was blowing a slient raspberry at him "Rosalie look!"

Rosalie turned her head and saw Charlie innocently look up at her. Rosalie sighed and sat next to Charlie "Charlie, you can't come to the dinner.. I need you to stay here safe.. if something were to happen to you I could only blame myself.." he saw Charlie cross her arms and plop on the couch. She picked up her chin to meet her kind green eyes "Please Charlie, I promise to get you to your parents as soon as we get back."

She nervously laughed "About that-"

Rosalie pet her on the head "You should rest, you need some sleep after that long boat ride." Charlie laid down on the couch, starting to shut her brown eyes. She noticed her husband looking around mysteriously "James? What are you doing?"

"I don't trust this room.." he looked around at the furniture. Rosalie rolled her eyes "James you are being paranoid." She rubbed him on the shoulders "Relax.." she tried to brighten him up He seemed nice."

Ratigan looked out the window, watching the servants set up for tonight's ball. He then turned around and faced her "Well, Damion certainly takes a liking to you."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"He's smitten… he's found something he likes that doesn't belong to him." He held her hands "This is why I wanted you home my dear, so you can be safe.."

She stroked his face "He knows I'm married."

He looked at her ring finger, watching the light pink pearl glow gently in the small amount of light, the sun in the distance was beginning to set "He knows.. but that won't stop him.

"Well, we can show him the map and the findings so we can be on our way-"

Ratigan hushed her, covering her mouth "Hush.. don't speak of the map at all."

She moved his hand "Why not?"

He looked all around the room "You don't know who might be listening." He did a double take at the painting "Even after all these years.. all he's done. I still don't trust him."

"Alright." She moved to her suitcase and pulled out a long dress bag. She looked over at her husband and noticed his worried glare. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek "We're going to be fine." He smiled lightly at her, to assure her "I do hope we will my dear.."

She grabbed her dress bag "I think it's kind of cute.."

"What?" he asked.

"Two geniuses fighting over me." She winked and opened the door to the bathroom. Ratigan chuckled "He may be a genius, but not as suave as I am with young ladies, darling."

Rosalie shut the door, Ratigan watching her leave. Charlie rolled her eyes as she was laying down "Yeah, real suave."

"You are so lucky Rosalie is here and my cat isn't." Ratigan looked at the little mouse and walked to his suitcase to get ready. What he didn't know was the set of eyes watching him from the intricate painting..

* * *

The entire ballroom was filled with different guests and dignified mice of all kinds dancing in the large hall and mingling with only the richest mice around included. Ratigan walked down the grand staircase right as Damion greeted him "The man of the hour!" he noticed the three disguised gentlemen walk beside him "And you three." He looked to Ratigan "Now I'd like to talk to you about.. well.. you obviously know, walk with me." He pulled a hand over his shoulder and walked with him towards the bartender for a drink.

Basil whispered "Now's our chance. We need to see what is on the third floor." He looked at Alex, disguised by a large beard "Alexander, when the hour strikes eleven, go to the third floor, we will investigate down here for any sign of the girl or Damion's plan."

"Got it." He whispered. He looked over at Cedric and noticed the large black rat making eye contact with him, not leaving his sight. He subtly looked over at Basil and whispered "I'll probably have a hard time with Cedric watching me."

"So I have the map, but it is split in half.. the language.. eh." He shrugged his shoulders "I am not as fluent as you are with it my friend. Since my father passed on he left the map to me.. with no way to read it."

Ratigan's ears perked down "I am very sorry for your loss."

"Hm? Oh forget him, he was a louse anyway." He laughed and sipped at his drink. Ratigan rolled his eyes and noticed Carmen walking towards them. She was wearing a long red kimono, with golden embroidery and fastenings on the neck. The cap sleeves and brim of the dress was held together by a golden hem. Carmen's long black hair was pulled back in a elegant braid, while her eyelids covered with mysterious black makeup, making her look more lustful. Ratigan's eyes widened as she wrapped her arm around Damion, who was less than interested. Ratigan grabbed her hand and kissed it "Carmen, you look lovely."

"You look wonderful Padraic." She purred, eyeing him up and down.

Damion smiled "Speaking of which, where is your wife?" he looked up the stairs, his mouth suddenly going agape. Rosalie stood at the top of the stairs in a long dark sleeveless blue gown. The gown layered and shined with different shades of blue, flowing out like the sea. Around her arms were white gloves that reached her elbows. She gently walked down the stairs, her soft curls bouncing, while everyone stared at the lovely young woman..While Ratigan kept staring at Carmen.

She walked to the group and held Ratigan on the arm "James, do you like my dress."

He looked over at her quickly "Huh? Oh yes, it's nice darling." Damion grabbed her hand and softly kissed it, making chills run down her spine "Mrs. Ratigan, you look absolutely striking." He looked up at her "May I call you Rosalie?" she nervously nodded as Damion continued to smile

Carmen smiled a wide toothy grin "I like your gown.. I owned one of those gowns last year."

"Yeah?" Rosalie smiled as fake as her adversary. Carmen wrapped her arm around Damion's "So great of you to attempt to bring it back."

Rosalie sighed and wrapped her arm close on her husbands "Only an idiot would throw away a perfectly good thing." Carmen cringed as she looked over her shoulder "Oh my gosh." She slapped Ratigan on the shoulder "Padriac you won't believe this… Loomis is here.. We must talk to him." She grabbed his arm, not giving him a chance to speak. Damion saw this as his chance. He looked over at Rosalie, who stood fiddling with her fingers. Both of their ears perked up as they heard a beautiful waltz playing by the live orchestra. Rosalie smiled and looked to were Ratigan was "James this is the same.." she sighed as Damion tapped her on the shoulder "What is it?"

She spurted out "This is the same exact waltz me and James-" she corrected herself "Me and Ratigan danced to.. the very first time." She remembered the memory "But he seems busy."

Damion touched her hand gently and bowed before her "May I have this dance? I hope you do not mind."

Rosalie looked at Ratigan, laughing and conversing with an elderly mouse..and Carmen. He held onto his arm in an almost loving way. Ratigan quickly moved his arm and continued to talk, not even awknologing her existence.

"Well.." he said smoothly "One dance."

She hesitantly took his hand as he pulled her into a waltz position. Meanwhile, Richard and Lorenzo watched on with a disappointed glare.

"Should I go grab her?" Lorenzo said.

Richard shook his head "No."

"Is Rosalie in trouble.." Lorenzo asked.

Richard glared at Ratigan, surprised he didn't burst into flames just by staring at him "Of course not. But her **husband** is surely going to be."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! CHARLIE REALLY DOESNT KNOW WHO SHE IS TALKING TO... OMG SHE BETTER SURVIVE THIS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE..THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S PATIENCE!**


	27. Chapter 27

Damion and Rosalie danced around the floor, along with other couples talking to themselves. Rosalie used the observation skills to compare Damion with her husband. He was the same height as Ratigan, a little thinner and less broad shoulders. She curiously looked up at him and looked at the badger, the white striking fur going around his face, while the black brought out his eyes.. those mysterious grey eyes. She peered into them as she suddenly stumbled on his foot "Oh-I-I'm so sorry!" she said.

Rosalie immediately let go "This was a bad idea, I really shouldn't have-"

Damion grabbed her hand and pulled her in again "Nonsense I will live." He chuckled "So, how is it being married to the greatest criminal in the world."

She corrected him "Reformed criminal.. And well every day is an adventure." She smiled as he dipped her.

"So has he told you anything.. Particularly why you are here?"

"Nothing at all." She lied

Damion spun her out "Nothing at all? Not about a certain document?"

She thought of the map that's been held by Ratigan "No."

Damion smiled and decided to change the subject "Such a wise man, so happy to have him back here. And to think he might feel at home again?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean Mr. Salazar?"

They stopped dancing, turning to Ratigan "Well, look at him. He seems very happy to be here, and especially happy with his old friends.. wouldn't you agree?"

She hesitated, watching on as Ratigan laughed with his old friends and Carmen.. Rosalie suddenly spurted out, not thinking "Especially with Carmen." She gasped "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to worry about. But are you worried at all he might return to his old ways of thieving and kidnapping?" he delighted himself in watching her worry. He chuckled "Ah, just nonsense!"

Rosalie's green eyes brightend "I suppose.. And besides, since we've been together he's changed.. he's even been pardoned by the queen herself, after he stopped doing crime."

"Really? He's stopped doing crime?" his ears perked in interest.

She noticed what kind of place she just dragged her husband in "Oh well, it's just some good deeds he's done. He is a good man." She sunk him further and cursed herself out. She decided to change the subject "How long have you known Carmen?"

"She's been a close family friend for years." He watched Rosalie closely, noticing her squirm nervously as he held her in the dance position "Reliable, incredibly smart, beautiful."

"How long have you been a couple?" she asked curiously.

He laughed "OH we aren't a couple, she's more of a friend of convenience, similar to her and Padraic's relationship."

Rosalie's eyes widened, almost ready to fall out of her head. Lorenzo suddenly appeared by her side "May I cut in Mr. Salazar?"

Damion continued to smile "Of course.." he kissed her hand "You are an absolute delight Mrs. Ratigan, I do hope Ratigan knows how lucky he is to have you as a wife."

Lorenzo glared at him, still keeping his calm demeanor. Rosalie felt his arm tense, holding it back form punching the badger in the face "Don't worry, he knows." He took Rosalie's arm "Come on Rosalie."

The girl remained eye contact with Damion, until he made one last remark that made her shiver "I would be advised to watch him my dear, you obviously have no clue how Carmen works.. but I do."

* * *

As soon as the clock struck eleven, Alex snuck his way past the many guests and headed up the giant stairs. He looked behind him, keeping his guard up and watching for Cedric to appear and rip him apart. Alex walked up to the third floor, noticing it was not as lavish that the other two were. There was no red carpet or even windows.. just darkness. He took out a match and lit it, not nearly giving as much light as he hoped.

The rat's ears perked up at the sound of muffled yelling and banging. The sounds elevated as he reached the door at the end of the hall, a wooden door with a small lock. He chuckled as he used his nail to open the old rusty lock and went through the door and gasped suddenly. Sitting in a human sized bird cage was Mavis, tied at her arms and legs. The cage reached the ceiling, the gold bars twinkling against the small light in the room. Mavis was in a dark navy dress, probably the same one she had been wearing when she was taken. Her eyes and mouth were covered with white handkerchiefs. Alex stood dumbfounded until he watched her move and try to free herself.

Alex opened the cage and walked to her, removing the boundage on her mouth. She yelled "I'm telling you I don't have the stone! I don't even know what you are talking about! Let me go!" Alex touched his pocket, feeling the stone in the cotton cover.

Mavis complained "Well are you going to interrogate me again or what?"

Alex touched her face as she tried to bite it "Hey! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He removed the bandage around her eyes "Saving your life.."

Mavis quirked an eyebrow "Who are you?"

Alex huffed and noticed the long beard hanging on his face, he ripped it off "Oh, whoops, Hey Mavis." He smiled, watching her tear up "A-Alex? What are you doing here? I mean how did you find me?"

His eyes saddened "This is all my fault, I got you involved in this and I had no intention to-" he touched her face "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

She cried "Just that these binds are too tight, I'm fine." Tears rolled down her face "It's so good to see you.. I missed you." Alex took a knife out and started to cut the rope "So what happened?"

Mavis rubbed the life back in her hands, she suddenly smacked Alex's face hard "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Mavis huffed "That was for taking too long!" she crossed her arms "I was at home, someone large rat they call Cedric, well he crept into my room and took me.. but I put up as much of a fight as I could." She rubbed the back of her head "They knocked me out and the next thing I knew we were on the boat to.. Where are we?" she looked up in worry as he answered "Beijing."

"Beijing right.. so anyway-" her brown eyes went wide "BEIJING? We're in CHINA?"

He hushed her "Shhh, yes we are, but you need to calm down."

She took a breath "Well, here we are.. and they keep interrogating me about some stone.. I don't know what they are talking about." She held her knees close to her "I just want to go home." Alex gently put an arm around her "We're going home.. we just need to figure out a way out of here." She scooted next to him and fit her head underneath his, hearing his heartbeat "It's just nice to have someone else here." Alex's yellow eyes widened, and he blushed darkly. He helped her up "Mavis, I actually have something to ask you."

Suddenly, they heard the door click open…

* * *

Carmen smiled as she tugged on Ratigan's sleeve "Um, Padraic, you have um.. a.. well. Turn around" Ratigan turned around to see Charlie innocently look up at him "Hey." She chuckled.

Bayne appeared by her side "I found this kid near the desert table.. we have a common liking for chocolate." The little girl licked her lips as Ratigan looked at the white mouse "Bayne what are you doing here?" he pulled him aside "If you will excuse me gentlemen." He left Charlie alone with the rest of the men, Carmen kneeled down "Shouldn't you be in dream land right now sweetie.."

Charlie smirked "Haven't been there since I was five."

* * *

Bayne looked at Ratigan, noticing his cravat "Nice suit, I tried to fix mine up but the patches just couldn't stop me from having a good time."

Ratigan nudged him "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are." Bayne poked him in the shoulder "Let's just say he didn't bring me on my own accord. I told you he's back.. and he has a plan."

Ratigan sighed "What are you building for him? Tell me now." He looked around, making sure no one would hear.

The mouse combed a hand through his hair "I can't tell you. You don't know who is watching."

"You're working for him aren't you." He huffed, Ratigan was about to walk away when Bayne grabbed his arm "I never said that."

"Well what are you trying to say." He asked, his eyes widening.

Bayne whispered "James, get out of here while you still can. You are not safe here."

"AH!" Damion said, interrupting the moment "Just the men I wanted to see! May I have a word Padraic?" he motined to his study, looking at Bayne widen his eyes and mouth the words "Leave now." Ratigan nodded and went through the door, noticing the dark room. Taking in the many papers and books scattered around. Damion chuckled "Excuse the mess."

Damion poured two brandy's "Now I must confess, your wife is absolutely charming." He sighed.

Ratigan rolled his eyes and sent him a fake grin "I am lucky to have her.."

"Indeed you are. Wouldn't want a wonderful gem like that to slip through your fingers."

He smiled "She's all mine." He emphasized "My wife." He said.

"So about the map, I was able to find the half of the messages decoded.." he moved to a map "The trail ends at the Shang Lao pass.. then there is a dense jungle and cliffs that are too hard to climb.. I've sent too many of my boys to the pass that didn't come back. There is also a temple that hasn't been found in years… guessing it is in the forest area, I believe with the other half of the map, it can be easily found."

Ratigan suddenly blurted out "But the temple needs a special stone, even with my connections I couldn't get my hands on it. In my research I have found that any other stone would be a ludicrous decision."

"Oh contraire my friend." He moved to his seat, around his dark desk made out of wood "I have someone special helping us find its whereabouts." He sipped from his glass "A young man, Mr. Alexander Green has the stone in his possession after his foolish parents died trying to find the treasure before I did.

"And with some careful persuasion we can get it and a little revenge if we're lucky." Ratigan's ears perked back at the sound of his nephews name, but quickly took the look off his face. Ratigan fixed his cravat and smiled devilishly "What have you got in mind?"

"I've got his girl." He smiled. A part of Ratigan's heart just dropped as his friend continued "Miss Mavis Brewster, lovely girl.. not to mention an heiress. So if we don't find the stone maybe sending a special message to her father will get us a nice pretty ransom." He chuckled in delight. They stayed silent for a while until Ratigan finally asked "What is Bayne here for?"

Damion's gaze stayed on his glass "Well, I wouldn't want to bore you with my own reasons-" Cedric burst through the door carrying two familiar figures: Mavis and Alex in each of his firm grasp. Cedric handed Mavis into Lestor's arms and smiled "I found these two love birds planning on escaping."

Damion stood up in surprise "Alexander Green, What a pleasure! I was beginning to doubt you'd ever catch on.." he walked to Mavis, rubbing a gloved claw on her cheek "So the brave knight decides to rescue his princess!" he looked into her brown fearful eyes "Lucky for you my dear, I was worried I might have to hurt you to get him here faster."

"Don't you touch her!" Alex yelled, only to be covered by Cedric's large hand. Damion turned swiftly, the tails of his coat spinning "Only you Alex, would get yourself and your girlfriend dragged into this mess. So lets make this simple, either you give me that stone.. or I end your life faster than you can breathe your very last breath." Alex simply glared at him as Damion took out his pistol, cocking it "One…two…th-"

Ratigan wisely stepped between them "Wait."

"What?" Damion held the gun up "This will be simple.." Ratigan thought "Wouldn't you want to make them really suffer?" Alex sent a wide-eyed look to his uncle. Ratigan smiled "Hand me the gun…"

"No!" Mavis shouted "Don't hurt him please! Why would you do that! You would kill your own nephew?"

Alex's eyes widened "We're dead.."

Damion's eyes instantly went bright "What? Your nephew?" he laughed "OH this is just too rich! He's your Nephew?" he looked at the boy, comparing both of them "I should have known from the same conniving, cold, dead eyes.."

"I don't even care what you do with the little brat." Ratigan said "He's a coward, just like his father." Alex shook against those harsh words, but saw his Uncle wink while Damion's back was turned. Damion laughed "Padraic you never fail to impress me."

The badger moved to the boy and squeezed his cheeks "A simple bullet wouldn't sit well with me… but if you tell me where that stone is, and the other half of the map, we can let this entire thing go, and you two can go head home safe and sound. Do we have a deal?" Damion asked.

Alex looked up at him "I am telling you for the hundredth time.. I don't know where it is."

"Finish them off." Damion snapped his fingers, pointing to Ratigan who stood dumbfounded "Well. We're waiting." Ratigan quickly noticed his surroundings and saw a large chandelier softly lit with candles, hanging above them. He cocked the gun at his nephew, then shot the gun towards the ceiling, releasing the chandelier between Damion, Cedric, Lestor and the rest of the group. Alex quickly grabbed Mavis's arm as the chandelier started to cause a flame on the red curtains.

"You miserable rodents!" he pointed to Ratigan "Get them Padraic!"

Ratigan smirked and grabbed the part of the map from the table, holding it up to the half he had in his pocket "Good seeing you Damion."

Damion cringed "You dirty rat!" he pulled out a large gold whistle from the inside of his pocket. As he brought it to his lips, Ratigan's yellow eyes widened, running out quickly.

* * *

Ratigan ran around the ball room, ignoring everyone staring at them. He saw Rosalie, Charlie, Richard, and Lorenzo standing and watching the entire fiasco happen. Ratigan grabbed Rosalie's arm "Party is over, time to go.."

"What? Why?" Charlie asked.

The ground began to shake, right as a huge green python burst through the door. Everyone's eyes widend in fear. Rosalie started to shake "That's why."

The python's green and yellow scales shimmered in the light of the room, licking his lips at the oncoming feast. Damion smiled beside the snake "Slyder my precious, are you hungry?" the snake nodded as Damion laughed "Well here's your chance!"

Ratigan looked at the group "Run!" he looked to the stairs "To the top of the building! Go!" they all ran, Rosalie staying behind "I want to help."

"No Rosalie." he said. Lorenzo grabbed her arm, not noticing Charlie follow Ratigan through the many rooms full of artifacts and exhibits covered with white dusty sheets. Charlie peered beside him "So what's the plan?"

He cringed "Charlotte? What is the world?!" he sighed "Go with Rosalie." He pointed to the door, which was soon being shaken down by Slyder. He grabbed the little girl and hid behind a large statue of a lion "Stay quiet."

"They are in here somewhere." Damion smiled as Slyder sniffed the air and headed towards the statue. Charlie broke away from his grip and backed away, tripping over a long cord and landing on a large black button, suddenly a large air ship started to blow up before their eyes, Ratigan smiled and grabbed the little girl, throwing her on board. Ratigan steered the ship through the window, crashing until he reached the top of the building. Richard rubbed his eyes in amazement "What the-"

Ratigan smiled triumphantly "No need to congratulate." He suddenly heard thrashing coming from the top floor "Get on! Hurry!" Rosalie got on first, followed by Richard, Lorenzo, the boys, Basil, Dawson, and Mavis. Alex was the last to get on until Slyder grabbed his boot. Damion smiled wide "Good bye Rodent!"

Basil reached and grabbed the boy under his arms, pulling him into the ship, Damion's eyes widened in horror "Basil of Baker Street, Alive?!"

"As usual! At your service Salazar!" he pulled the boy up the ship as Ratigan made a sharp turn toward the jungle. Lestor and the rest of the boys made it to the top of the building. Lestor sighed "They got away sir." He was hit in the back of the head by Damion, who watched the ship disappear into the night. Cedric stepped next to his boss "What now sir."

He spoke outloud "He's still alive." He grabbed Cedric's collar "Get me Carmen. Now."


	28. Chapter 28

"I messed up okay." Carmen crossed her arms in the chair she was in. Leaning against the wood paneling of the chair in Damion's study.

Damion turned swiftly, continuing to pace "I told you to get the job done.."

"I couldn't find him, he changed everything from his address to his identity for months.. I gave up."

Damion pondered to himself "I can't think with Basil in my way.."

Lestor chimed in "Not to mention the Professor's got the map.. and the girl. Who probably has the stone with her. And Alexander is alive too so..." He looked up and noticed his boss looking down at him with a scowl "We musn't give up."

"Yeah cheer up." Carmen adjusted her white long sleeve shirt and laughed as she watched Damion sit at his desk, she massaged his shoulders "Darling, come on.. I'll get it back easily." Damion moved her arms off him "Well have to put the plan on a small hiatus.. tell Bayne to get back to work.. Party is over." He moved to a small picture of his father "Your boy is growing up father.. I'm finally taking things into my own hands.." he threw the picture into the flame of the fireplace "Weather you approve or not."

Carmen took a breath, grabbing her brown satchel "I will be back before tomorrow night."

"Carmen." He handed her a long silver dagger, with rubies encrusted in the handle. The blade shimmered against the flames next to them, he forced the handle into her paw "Get me that map."

Carmen gasped silently, holding her lip firm "Yes."

"Remember who your friends are Carmen.. I know where my loyalty lies, time for you to find yours." Damion said. He watched her stop and huff to herself, opening the door and slamming it shut. Damion then snapped his fingers "Lestor, follow her and make sure she follows orders."

Lestor giggled "Eye eye captain!" he ran through the door and shut it, leaving Damion alone to his thoughts.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! You just zoomed past them and the snake was about to bite us and you steered us out of the way! I thought we were goners but you did it! I was like WHOA! And you were like WHOA! And we were both like WHOA!" Charlie tugged on Ratigan's cape, while he steered the ship through the night. Ratigan rolled his eyes "Yes Charlotte I was there!"

Fidget peered from the bottom half of the ship "Hey boss! We have an entire bottom floor of supplies and bunks!"

"Good." Ratigan muttered "Is there a map?"

"How about the one in your pocket?" Charlie dug her hands into his pocket, only to be slapped away from Ratigan's hand, she held her hand in a slight pain as he turned to her "Get your filthy paws out of my pocket you thief!" he huffed "Rosalie! Take care of this little… one"

Rosalie yawned and grabbed Charlie's hand "Come on Charlie, it's too late for you to be up.. You're upsetting the big man and his air ship." She giggled and kissed her husband passionately "Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight my dear." He faced the front of the ship.

Charlie moaned, watching the romantic moment "Ew." Ratigan cringed at the little girl and continued with steering. Richard walked up to him and cleared his throat "Umm.. Professor.."

"Yes?" he said.

Richard looked at the stars "You did well with getting the group out of here. And especially saving the girl and getting the map.. It was resourceful thinking."

"Are you attempting to compliment me Richard?"

Richard cringed "Just steer the ship.. I hope you know where you're going!" he complained walking down the stairs to the bunks "With your eyes all misty and googlily eyed after that Carmen girl."

"I am happily married to your daughter Richard."

The brown mouse muttered underneath his breath "Mhm. Temporarily."

* * *

Richard walked down the small steps and overheard Rosalie and Charlie talking as he watched her secretly. Rosalie started to tuck her in.

"Do I really have to go to sleep?" she yawned.

Rosalie giggled "Yes you do, you've had a long day." She fluffed the pillows and opened the wool sheets "Don't worry well be home soon... and you'll be with your parents."

She changed the subject "Thank you for saving me today." Charlie laid down beneath the blankets. Rosalie smiled softly "It was actually Ratigan who saved you."

Charlie crossed her arms and sat up "Why would he save me? He hates me!" she noticed Rosalie's hand with her wedding ring wrapped around her finger. She grabbed Rosalie's hand "What do you even see in him anyway? He's tough and mean and and-"

The tan mouse laughed "Well, at first I didn't like him either.."

"What happened?"

Rosalie chuckled "It's kind of a long story.. anyway, he didn't like me and I didn't care for him either.. but let me tell you something about him." She looked behind her, making sure he wasn't watching "He seems tough and mean and mysterious.. but underneath he's.. well." She couldn't think of the words as Charlie answered "Soft?"

"Yes!" she giggled "Don't worry, he isn't really big and tough like you think. He's like a cupcake.."

Charlie yawned "I like cupcakes.." she opened one brown eye "Can you sing me to sleep Rosalie?"

Rosalie smiled and thought of a song "I think I have a song.."

"_Dream by night._

_Wish by day _

_Love begins this way _

_Nights of friend _

_With love to send _

_Each new day_

_Bless you heart _

_Bless you so_

_Let your dreams come true_

_Future songs, and flying dreams.. Wait for you_

_Love it seems may fly in dreams so hearts could soar…_

_Heaven sent these wings were meant to prove once more.." _

She watched Charlie yawn and snuggle into the covers. Rosalie smiled and stroked her black hair, making the girl smile in return.

_"That love is the key.."_

She gently kissed her on the head, while Richard smiled. She saw her little girl grown into a woman with a motherly touch. He reminded her so much of her mother.. she wasn't a baby anymore.

"_As you wish, As you will.. _

_Dream of flying start_

_Love and care, the power's there.._

_Trust your heart.._

_Trust your heart."_

Richard stood in the doorway watching Rosalie sing to the little girl. She blew out the candle that was next to her bed and walked out. She noticed Richard standing in the doorway and smiled at him. Richard chuckled softly "You still remember that song.."

Rosalie smiled "Of course I do, you sang it to me every night, and you told me if you were gone I could look out the window at the stars-"

He finished "You could hear me sing it." he laughed "That little girl reminds me of you."

"How so?"

"She's feisty.. and a little stubborn.." he laughed.

Rosalie nudged him "She obviously learned from the best." she headed to the top and stopped "Dad. Goodnight."

* * *

Carmen looked up into the sky as she walked along, her ear twitched as she heard the lumping sounds of Lestor walking through the brush. He huffed out of breath "Carmen… how far are we going?"

She rolled her eyes and suddenly her eyes went bright "Lestor did you hear that?"

He looked around "W-What?"

Carmen turned fearfully "It's the wild dragon of Beijing.. Didn't you hear about it?"

"No…" he gulped "Is it big?"

She waved her arms in the air "Bigger than Slyder, large claws, sharpest teeth and deadliest venom.. It can eat anything, mice, rabbits..people.."

"Even frogs like me?" he started to shake. Carmen gasped "Yes.." she cracked a stick behind her with her foot "Did you hear that?! It's the monster!

"Wha-What do I do?"

She screamed "Run Lestor! Run for your pathetic life! Run for your life!"

Lestor took no time to run "MOMMMMY!" he ran back towards the Mansion, not daring to look back. Carmen snorted "OH no he's got me!"

She looked up at the airship's smoke, leading a trail far beyond the mountains.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was peaking over the dark mountains of Beijing. Ratigan rubbed his eyes as he was steering the ship to the best of his ability. The ship started to make a sharp gurgling sound from the bottom, startling him awake. He turned and saw the balloon holding them up was starting to deflate and lose air. His eyes widened as he ran down to the bunks "Good news everyone-"

"We've landed?" Richard shot up excited "Oh at last-"

"Well we are landing." He said as everyone began to wake up "Bad news is we are crash landing." He ran out and Mavis gasped "Crash landing. Did he say crash?" Alex held her hand assumingly "I'm sure he knows what he's doing.." he ran out of the bunk area and joined his uncle "What's going on?"

Ratigan tried to steer "The balloon is deflating, I'm trying to find a place to land."

Alex pointed to a grassy area in the middle of a crowded forest "There! Between those two trees!"

The ship's wheel broke off and both men looked at each other. Alex chuckled "Or wherever you can.."

"HOLD ON!" Ratigan shouted as the ship plummeted into the dark forest, The smoke cleared as Basil jumped from the rubble first "My word Ratigan, you think you'd be able to steer this thing after all your experience with an aircraft." He coughed.

Ratigan pushed his way past the broken wood, helping Rosalie out of the destruction "Bayne had a less than reliable design.. I would have trusted Alex with a more suitable invention than that buffoon."

"Aw.." Alex grinned "Thanks Uncle James."

Basil quirked an eyebrow and moved his hands around the deflated balloon "Hmm." He muttered to himself "Dawson what do you see here?"

Dawson quirked an eyebrow "What do you make of it?"

"Isn't it painfully obvious? We've been attacked!" he pulled a small dart "The airship has been punctured causing it to fall in this exact area."

Rosalie dusted herself off "What is in this exact area.. Exactly?"

They all watched Basil walk around the area and notice the trees and even take his magnifying glass to examine the moss, he dropped his glass and muttered "Oh no."

Suddenly they were all picked up in the air by a giant cage bursting from the ground. The walls of the cage lifted and trapped them inside, not being able to burst out. The bamboo poles were stiff, Ratigan grabbed them "We can't break through them!" Richard pushed him out of the way and attempted to move them "Great job boy."

"Me? If I had any help from you we would have been dead."

Richard scoffed "At least I didn't fall asleep at the helm!"

"That was for five minutes and we were still heading north!"

Rosalie separated them "Stop fighting! SHhh!" her ears perked up, "Did you hear that?" they suddenly heard rustling in the bushes right as a tribe of mice covered in wooden masks ran through and started to lift the cage. They muttered some random language to each other and smacked Richards hands which were still on the cage "Hey! Ow!" Lorenzo hushed them as they were being carried past the dark trees giving shade from the rising sun.

Lorenzo started to pace the floor of the cage "This is how it ends.. I'm too young to die. I'm too handsome too but I don't want to brag."

"Shut up Lorenzo." Fidget said.

He kept going "I'll never explore the world, never find true love, well I almost did with Rosalie but-"

The whole group shouted "SHUT UP LORENZO!"

Lorenzo plopped on the ground "Sorry."

The cage stopped at a large temple, hundreds of mice in tiny huts watched as the tribe brought their offering to the chief, a large light brown rat, he wore a long tribal skirt and face painted for the occasion. He held a long brown staff in his hand as he waved his hand up to silence the tribe. The chief walked up to the cage and scowled at the motley crew. He huffed "Shuí shì zhèxiē xiǎo shǔ?" pointing at his servants.

One of the mice stood up "Tāmen shàn duì wǒmen de bùluò biānjiè xiàn. Wǒmen jiěgùle xiàlái dāng.."

"Basil, what are they saying?" Rosalie asked.

Ratigan interrupted "We were trespassing on their boundary lines and were shot down." He continued to listen "And we are savages."

The chief glared at Ratigan "Shāle tāmen."

Ratigan had wide eyes and spoke up "Liánmǐn wěidà…. Lǐngxiù" he rubbed his head "I hope I said something right.."

"I didn't even know you spoke Chinese…" Rosalie whispered.

The chief pointed his staff to him "Nǐ shuō wǒmen de yǔyán?"

"How do we know your language?" he thought for a second "Wǒ péiyǎng duō yǔzhǒng.." he said. He then turned to the group "I told him I know other languages.."

The chief smiled smugly "Parlez-vous français?"

He crossed his arms "Oui monsieur."

"Buenos dias.." he quirked an eyebrow.

Ratigan smiled "Guten tag!"

"Hello." The chief waved his hand.

"Hello." Ratigan said in return

The chief laughed "We finally meet a group who understands our language.." he clapped his hands "Release these mice, they are no longer our prisoners.. but our guests." The mice released the cage, letting them out. The chief laid out his hand "I am Chief Mallen…" he snapped his fingers as they watched the crowd depart and make way for a young peach colored mouse, she had a long dark braid and bright brown eyes that brought out her fur. The chief wrapped his hand around her shoulders and smiled 'This is my daughter, Princess Meyla."

Lorenzo stood wide eyed and muttered to himself "Hello beautiful lady.." he slicked back his hair as Ratigan pushed him back "Easy tiger." He whispered "That is the princess of the tribe.. she's promised to one of the strongest men in the village.." he looked around at the strong boys "Good luck Lorenzo." He chuckled watching Lorenzo compare muscle size with the other boys winning for her attention. Meyla looked at the young man and chuckled as Lorenzo awkwardly waved at her.

"I am Professor Padraic James Ratigan." He shook his hand firmly and wrapped an arm around Rosalie "And this is my wife Rosalie."

The chief smiled "Tonight because you share the same culture and share peace we shall celebrate tonight under the rising stars!" He waved to his subjects "Tonight we will feast!" the group cheered as an older mouse with grey hair approached the group.

Meyla smiled "My lady Tilla will be happy to help you prepare."

Tilla, the white mouse smiled "We will get you out of these drab clothes into something more comfortable." She winked and grabbed Rosalie's arm "We'll start with you first."

The group started to settle down and rest, not having any idea how tonight's celebration would help them escape the wrath of Damion and his crew.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	30. Chapter 30

Tilla brought the girls into a large caravan and buried through chests of clothes. Rosalie nervously looked up and down her gown she wore to the party. The seams had ripped and the top was stained with dirt. She smiled "Tilla, you really don't need to do this for us."

"Nonsense!" she smiled "You are our guests! Part of our tribe!" she pulled out a small aqua colored top "This maybe?" she held it up to Rosalie who laughed "I don't think that would look very flattering."

Mavis quickly grabbed it "I love this! May I?"

Tilla nodded and went through the chest again, she thought for a moment and rubbed her chin. She quickly went to her room and brought out a large box "This is a very special design of dress." She looked at her stomach "Special for your special little gift."

Mavis turned her head "What did she say?"

Rosalie said quickly "Nothing!" she then turned to Tilla "Is it that obvious?"

Tilla raised her eyebrows, Rosalie sighed and plopped on the small woolen couch in the large tent "I don't know what to do."

The old mouse smiled gently "When the stars are aligned and the moon is within its time.." she noticed Rosalie's blank look "When you are ready is when he will be." She pulled the clothing out of the box "Okay let's get this on."

* * *

Ratigan and his boys walked beside Chief Mallen. Mallen smiled "This is our field, made across the broken ruins of our old temple.. we have made it able to capture the rain water and create aqua ducts for the plants and even to each home." He waved to a family harvesting their fields "It has been a struggle, but we have survived."

"Chief Mallen." Ratigan began "We are in some trouble."

Mallen walked with the boys through the village as he was giving a tour "Is it the one they call Damion?"

Basil quirked an eyebrow "How did you know?"

"He has been responsible for moving our tribe to this part of the jungle.. We have been moved again and again.. even some of his men have fought our own. Being robbed and pillaged when he gets the chance. We were forced to move to our old ruins.." Ratigan looked around at the torn down temples and pillars laying across the floor. Some were beginning to grow small vines around them."We are a peaceful people, so when we attacked you we assumed you were working for him." A small little mouse ran towards him as he picked him up and tousled his hair "Our next generation hopefully will follow in our footsteps, if there is still a generation to raise." The child giggled in his arms as he sat him down to run to his mother "You have little ones Professor?"

Ratigan scoffed in amusement "Well young nephews and a niece."

"But none of your own?" the chief smiled "Surely you wish to have your own with your wife?..

Ratigan chuckled "I can barely see myself as a guardian, let alone a father."

"But I must admit.." Mallen started "I was fearful when I had to take care of my Meyla when her wonderful mother passed on. But her spirit lives on forever in our hearts. It is a wonderful feeling I must admit to have someone to care for besides you. It is loving another part of yourself."

Ratigan pondered for a moment and shook his head "Maybe sometime in the far.. FAR future."

Suddenly two guards approached the chief, bowing to the ground "Your highness, we have a trespasser, she is wounded."

The next guard spoke "Sir, she claims to have escaped from… Damion." He spat the words as Mallen helped them up "Show me."

The boys moved on to the entrance to the tribe's camp. They found the men of the tribe helping and watching their new guest. Ratigan's eyes went wide "Carmen?"

"Padriac?" She clung to her arm "I escaped right after you did.. I couldn't take it anymore." Carmen cringed "I ran and hurt my arm.." she limped into his arms "I jumped over the fence and broke my ankle." Carmen dramatically sighed and flayed herself into Ratigan's arms, who rolled his eyes in return.

Mallen quirked an eyebrow "I am guessing you know this woman?"

"Unfortunatly yes.." Ratigan winked at Mallen who played along "Well, since your leg is broken my dear, the only solution is to amputate."

She opened one eye "Amputate?"

Mallen smiled gently "OH no worries, it will only hurt for a few days, maybe weeks."

"Weeks?" she started to rise, still being held in his arms "We don't have to-"

Ratigan smiled "Nonsense, Carmen! Chief please direct us to take her leg off!" Carmen suddenly jumped out of his arms and started walking normally "Whoa would you look at that! Good as new." She smiled nervously "No amputating for me.. I just needed to walk it off." She laughed "Okay look, I really messed up my arm."

Mallen clapped his hands "Take Carmen to get her arm mended. You are welcome here Carmen. I hope we can be of service to you." The two servants helped her towards the tent, Carmen looked around and noticed a larger tent that was being closely guarded. She thought to herself "_Wonder what they are keeping in there…"_

Ratigan turned to the chief "We all escaped Damion.. he seems to want something of-"

"We will speak later. I must prepare myself for tonight." Mallen noticed Ratigan's worried look. He adjusted his ripped coat and cravat "Professor do not worry, you are in safe hands." He patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

As the moon started to rise against the navy blue sky, the celebration began to commence. Many started to dance as the smell of fresh roasting food filled the air. Ratigan was dressed in dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing part of his chest and dark black pants with knee high brown boots. He had to throw out his usual attire, not being prepared for walking in the dark jungle. He sat by his group, with Lorenzo sneaking a peek at Meyla, who sat in her party attire bored next to her father, who clapped along with the band. Meyla perked up when she noticed Lorenzo staring at her and smiled at him. She looked at her father, who was distracted by all the commotion. She slid off her seat and headed towards him, her light pink skirt swishing as she walked. Lorenzo whispered to the boys "Watch and learn boys."

Meyla smiled and twirled her long black hair between her fingers "Hello, I am Princess Meyla."

Lorenzo stuttered "H-Howdy- Hello. I'm Lorenzo."

Fidget whispered to Bill "Watch and learn?"

Bill laughed "I'm watching.. but no learning whatsoever."

Meyla motioned to the forest "Do you want to talk?" Lorenzo nodded "Can you talk?" he nodded again making her giggle "Well, come on." She started to walk off. Lorenzo blushed darkly and adjusted his white peasant shirt. He smiled "See? Like a professional!" he ran after her as the boys laughed. Bill wiped a tear from his eye "I give him five minutes.." Nicolas snorted "I'm engaged and yet I even feel bad for her."

* * *

Tilla grabbed Ratigan's arm "Your wife is ready to see you.." she shouted "Rosalie! Come on out!" Rosalie pushed the curtains of the tent out of the way and came out in a white top and flowing purple skirt that got shimmered by the light of the fire. The white top had embroidered lavender flowers on the collar, allowing her shoulders to be bare. A golden headband with small blue beads graced her head, allowing her thick brown hair to curl and flow on her shoulders. Her green eyes were bright as she stared at Ratigan, who's eyes were wide with interest. Mavis followed after her, in a white peasant top showing her stomach, and a long green skirt. Alex had the same dumbfounded look as Ratigan. Alex grabbed Mavis's hand and kissed it "May I have this dance?" they ran out towards the light of the fire and started to join the others.

Tilla nudged both of them "Can I cook? Or can't I?" she then grabbed Ratigan's hand and combined it with Rosalie's "You three have a good night." She winked at Rosalie and shouted across the way "Meng! Save me some cantaloupe!"

"Did she say three?" Ratigan said.

Rosalie grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her "You owe me a dance." They started to dance along to the beat of the drums and flutes the band were playing. Ratigan spun her around "You look like a princess.."

"I like the new wardrobe.. beats that cape you always wear."

Ratigan smiled "It gives me power darling." "You know my dear this isn't that bad."

"Oh I thought being chased by a killer snake was just a walk in the park." She laughed "But yes, we work way too hard, we need a break." Ratigan dipped her again as she broke from his embrace "What is she doing here?"

Carmen emerged from the tent with her arm mended, in a tight red dress, with the skirt part going high towards her leg and the bottom flowing behind her. She pulled her black hair in a high ponytail, with little wisps touching her cheeks. She smiled "Good to see you Roselle!"

"Rosalie." She corrected her. Rosalie noticed the sling on her arm "What happened to your arm."

"I fell." Carmen answered sarcastically. Both girls stared at each other as if they were going to rip each other apart. Carmen's ears perked up as she heard the music "OH what a lovely beat, Padraic lets dance!" she grabbed his arm as Ratigan smiled back at Rosalie "Is it ok? I hope you don't mind!"

Carmen laughed "Yeah! You won't even know he's gone!" she grabbed his arm again "Now come on! This dance isn't going to last very long if we keep stalling!" Ratigan laughed and joined her "Alright Carmen! Come on! Like the old days!" Rosalie watched as Ratigan and Carmen spun around to the beat of the dance and him picking her up and laughing together. Rosalie's eyes saddened as she watched him smiled and actually look like he's having fun.

She crossed her arms and looked up at him "It's fine, Have fun without me.." Richard walked up to her "Do you want to dance with Lorenzo?" Richard looked around "Where is that son of a gun?"

Rosalie started to walk off "It's alright father.. I'm pretty tired. I'm going to turn in." she kissed his head and walked to her tent. Tilla noticing the whole thing, shaking her head at Ratigan.

Richard looked around the whole group "Where is Lorenzo?"

* * *

Lorenzo and Meyla walked through the moonlight. Meyla smiled "You've really been to London before?" Meyla looked up at the stars "I've always wanted to see the world."

"Well why don't you?"

Meyla blew a piece of hair out of her face "Well, my father wants me here.. I am to inherit the position as queen of the tribe.. it is my duty."

Lorenzo jumped on a large rock "Well, what does your heart tell you." Meyla spoke up "Excuse me?"

"Arranged marriage am I right?" Meyla nodded as Lorenzo continued "I was in one of those.."

Meyla looked up at him "What did you do?"

"I wanted to have everything, a wife, a home and a family.. it's because I thought that is what I wanted. What I was raised to want. The girl didn't want to break my heart so she broke it off, because she wanted to explore the world and find adventure." Lorenzo grabbed onto a branch and swung from it, landing in front of her.

Meyla quirked an eyebrow "But what about the girl? Didn't she disappoint a lot of people?"

"Well of course!" he laughed "Her father was-" he corrected himself "Is furious and me.. well, I grew bitter and jealous of who she did find love with. I wanted to ruin it." He sat next to her "But from being bitter I learned that love is patience.. and I was lucky to have gotten out of that darkness before anything else happened to me." They smiled at each other as Meyla rubbed her temples "My father is so concerned with me being taken care of. To find a husband and to be.. trapped." She spat out the words and held her mouth shut "I'm sorry." She smiled "Lorenzo, you are the most amazing mouse to talk to.. besides Tilla I feel like I can really confide in you. You are nothing like those other stuck up men who want to marry me."

Lorenzo stood up "Well there are a lot of guys.. some of them strong and can protect you." He tripped over a vine and fell over, becoming more and more tangled as he struggled. Meyla took a knife from the pocket of her dress and cut the vines. She grabbed his arm and helped him up "And then there is you Lorenzo." Meyla tripped over the broken vine as Lorenzo caught her. Her brown eyes met his bright blue ones. They started to lean in closer to each other when Lorenzo smiled "Princess Meyla-"

"Just Meyla is fine."

Lorenzo stopped her from leaning in for a kiss "I think your father is wondering where you are."

Meyla sighed "Yes."

**SO LORENZO DECIDED TO WAIT FOR HER FATHER TO BLESS THEM TOGETHER TO BE RESPECTFUL. HE MAY BE A JERK SOMETIMES BUT HE IS STILL A GENTLEMAN. AND YES, CARMEN IS….. (SIGH)…CARMEN.. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	31. Chapter 31

Carmen laughed as they danced along "Oh you still know how to quite literally sweep a woman off her feet!"

Ratigan laughed "Carmen I'm out of breath.." he suddenly looked around "Where is Rosalie?"

Carmen scoffed "That little homebody? I think she went to bed.. Again I think it is ridiculously cute how jealous she is of us.."

His smile disappeared "We are no longer an 'us' Carmen.. and she is no homebody." He marched off and Stopped, not even looking back at her "You are an amusing woman Carmen."

"Thank you." She smiled gently.

Ratigan marched off "When you shut your mouth." He heard her scoff and walked over to their tent. Carmen stomped her foot down "Well who am I gonna dance with now?" she looked over at Basil, who just happened to stare at her, immediately looking back at his work. Carmen acknowledged him "Basil."

"Carmen." He said blankly.

The white rat smiled "I don't suppose you want to-"

Basil quickly finished "I have work to do."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, letting go of his paperwork "Basil you work to hard, take a break once in a while."

"See here woman! I have no time to waste on frivolity!'

Carmen spun him around, as the fire glowed behind them "Same old Basil!"

Basil started to laugh a little, trying to stay serious "Same old Carmen." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they started to dance, the other couples joining in and dancing around them. Even the chief started to clap as Carmen and Basil spun faster and faster. Her black hair flipping and twisting as Basil spun her around. The beat started to go slower and slower, Basil just simply held her, and Carmen laid her hands on his tall shoulders. They were laughing and breathing in and out, trying to catch their breath. The couple slowly danced as the beat became more relaxed.

Carmen rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat "Your heart… it's beating so fast."

Basil started to blush as he held her close "Well, yes. The fast pace of dancing, and also that my heart rate-"

"Basil this is nice, don't talk science." Carmen finally looked up at him, which is exactly what Basil didn't want her to do. Her bright eyes looked at his cheeks "Your face, it's red. Basil are you alright?" she gently touched it.

Basil grabbed her hand from his face "You know we haven't danced together for years.. what have you been up to? I mean I've been… concerned about where you vanished off too."

"I haven't vanished." She said quickly "How about you?" she challenged him "I tried looking for you after that night."

Basil "Really? Well. I've been looking for you."

"Why?" she stopped dancing as Basil pushed her to dance a little longer "I missed you."

Carmen was taken aback "Well for your information I was doing what I wanted." They kept dancing along. Carmen then tried to pull out of the dance when Basil pulled her back "I got to explore and go on different missions and assignments for.." she swallowed the words "Damion."

"Well, you are no longer working for him." Their pause lasted a lifetime of seconds "Carmen, I have.. um.."

"Yes?" she tried to dig the answer out of him. They began to lean in towards each other. Dawson watched closely and smiled, but it was short lived. Basil pulled away and huffed "Dancing is a waste of time. I have work to do."

Carmen crossed her arms, snapping out of her trance "Right. Work comes first, doesn't it Basil?"

Basil stopped in his tracks and adjusted his green cravat "Yes." He then turned back to her "It is quite amusing Carmen."

"What?" she said annoyed.

Basil smirked at her "Your arm healed quicker than expected." He then pulled the sling out of his pocket, Carmen gasping and noticing the sling was no longer on her arm. Basil laughed and walked away, feeling something hit him in the back of the head. Carmen smirked at him, holding a small fruit in her hand "Whoops." Basil grumbled to himself as Dawson chuckled "Don't encourage her Dawson."

"Young love?" Dawson said.

Basil scoffed "Young love?! Ha! To that stubborn, hotheaded, egocentric, wide eyed, long lashes…" He watched her walk to her tent, then looked back at Dawson "Where was I?"

"Long lashes?" The doctor smiled. Basil blushed and ran into his tent, Dawson following behind him.

* * *

"Rosalie? Rosalie?" Ratigan peeked in the large tent and noticed Rosalie was not there.

She walked through from the bedroom to the next part of the tent "Did you have fun dancing?"

Tilla appeared between them "Oh no! You get out of here! You bad man!"

Rosalie tried to stop her "Tilla please-"

Tilla waved her cane at Ratigan, who nearly lost his head "How dare you be unfaithful to her!" she consoled Rosalie and held her face affectionately "Look at that beauty! You have a beautiful woman here and you have the…" she snapped her fingers as Tilla whispered to her "What did you say earlier?"

"Audacity?"

"AUDACITY to dance the dance of full moons with another woman?" she shrieked "My word! Rosalie could find someone else who cares about her! And worships the ground she walks on! Someone-"

"Tilla please, you've been really helpful and I respect your input.. but I can take it from here."

Tilla nodded and handed her a long staff "If he misbehaves.. smack him a good one." She glared at Ratigan and left the large tent. Rosalie turned away from him as Ratigan sighed "Rosalie I-"

"She's clearly infatuated with you. And you…" she didn't finish. She started to tear up "Just, I'm really emotional right now."

"My dear, I didn't mean to but she-"

Rosalie suddenly turned around quickly "She has been pushing herself on you!" she poked him in the chest "And you've been okay with it the entire time!" she huffed and sat on the small ottoman. She sniffled again "And I'm some homebody aren't I? Some nagging housewife that isn't going to ever amount to anything."

"What makes you say that Rosalie?" he took one knee next to her. He held her hand as tears began to roll down her face, making her green eyes bright. She sniffled "I just don't feel worthy next to her. Like, what if you made a big mistake being with me?" she couldn't look at him "You probably had a more adventurous life with her." She was about to walk out of her seat when Ratigan pulled her arm and used his other hand to grab her face, so she was staring right at him.

"Rosalie Anne Hampstead-Ratigan. I love you. I love you more than that of any diamond or royal position, or even my own life. Yes. Carmen and I have had a past. But you." He looked right into her green eyes "You are my wife. Billions of mice on this earth, and you chose me?" he looked at her "Why did you chose me?"

"You're different. You just make me feel I'm worth someone's time."

"Same for me." His eyes softened. "Do you know why you are immensely different than Carmen?"

She shook her head softly.

Ratigan looked at her "Because every day I see you, I discover another reason how lucky I am that you are mine." He reached in as they kissed, him combing his long dark claws through her hair.

Rosalie broke out and rubbed her eyes "I'm sorry. I just.."

"I understand my dear, But I promise I won't let her do that to you again. I promise Carmen will not come in the way between us." He grabbed her lovingly and reached in for another kiss, not knowing Carmen and Richard were watching them silhouetted against the light of their tent outside, on different sides of course. Carmen laughed to herself "For now.."

Richard laughed to himself, his grey mustache twitching "For now.."

* * *

"The deadly viper?! I'll show you a deadly viper!" Damion smiled evilly "OH SLYDER!" Damion was about to blow his whistle when Lestor climbed on him "Sir please!" he grabbed the whistle from his paws "YOU don't want to do that! NOT SLYDER PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"

"Lestor, you got lost on the way, it took you two days to get back here and you left Carmen in the forest alone?" Cedric crossed his arms "You should have sent me Boss."

Damion rubbed his temples "Carmen is not an incompetent fool.. which scares me personally. But I do trust her and she will get the job done." He then looked at Lestor, still on his lap "Unfortunately because of your little slip up." He smacked the back of his head "This will take my plans back at least three days.. Which is three days you are going without pay you little idiot."

Cedric "Should we go get Bayne?"

Damion smiled "What a wonderful idea Cedric.."

* * *

Bayne was working hard in his room, obviously locked in. He twisted gear upon gear until he heard the unlocking of the door "Bayne.. How is my little genius doing?"

"Oh you know." He cracked his back and took off his goggles "It helps me focus when I'm locked in my work."

"Well." He snapped his fingers as Cedric marched in carrying Lestor by his collar "You see, one of my men was fooled by a very, very, very, very stupid mistake." He growled at him, then smiled at Bayne nicely, like a friend… a very untrustworthy friend "So I would like to know if our special machine is ready? I have been patient."

Bayne sighed in defeat "Yes. I need some minor tweaking but it is ready."

"Good to hear. Seems our good friend Professor Ratigan needs a visit from his good friends." He looked over to Cedric "I need you to get all the boys ready, we are getting our map back."

Cedric looked at his boss "Just the map?"

He walked out of Bayne's work room "I want no more threats."

Bayne looked out into the stars from the only window in his work room. The boys had left as he fell to the floor "Oh my dear friend.. please be safe."

**SO BAYNE ISN'T A BAD GUY! HE'S JUST BEEN FORCED INTO THIS…POOR LITTLE MOUSE! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	32. Chapter 32

As the party started to cease, the lanterns around the village began to dim, Mallen approached Ratigan's tent "Professor?" He said from the dark tent. Ratigan peered out "Yes? Your highness-" Alex approached next to him "What's wrong?"

"Both of you come with me."

They walked along the trail as they met the large mysterious tent. Carmen appeared next to him "What are we looking at?"

Mallen looked at her "Since you are no longer working for Damion, can we trust you?" he laid out his hand as Carmen hesitated "Can we trust you?"

"Carmen?" Ratigan asked.

Carmen shook her head "Stop pressuring me!" she then grabbed the chiefs hand "Sure. You can trust me."

They entered the tent quietly and noticed a small little altar being lit by the moonlight. Mallen lifted the small blanket off the altar to reveal a small box "You seem to appear at the right time. Some time ago Damion attacked our first village. We were being visited coincidentally by a couple.." he sighed "Joseph and Rachel-"

Alex finished "Green?"

Mallen looked up at him "Yes." He held the box "They came to research the wild and plant life here. Being peaceful of course we helped them find their way. And they were on their honeymoon…"

* * *

FIFTEEN YEARS AGO…

Joseph wiped his forehead from the heat of the sun "Thank you for all your service Mallen, we really do appreciate it."

Rachel wrapped her arm around Joseph's "You have been too kind. This has to be the most beautiful honeymoon I could ever ask for."

Mallen smiled and laughed loudly "I hope the spirits smile down at your love, and your future." His ears perked up "Let me give you a special gift.."

"Mallen you don't-" Joseph stopped him as they began to feel the ground shake "What is that noise?"

Suddenly Slyder appeared through the village, scaring many of the villagers. Because Slyder was such a huge snake, he was able to carry almost fifty mice and Damion on his back. Damion smiled and slid off the snake "Chief Mallen! I have a new proposition for you.." he noticed Joseph holding Rachel and smirked "Am I interrupting something? Oh how very rude." He laid out his hand "Damion Xavier Salazar at your service." Joseph just held Rachel closer as Damion pulled his gloved hand back and chuckled "Not very social.. That's alright." He looked over at Rachel "Well, Well, Well.. I've seen your face from the papers."

Damion smiled at her "I have the front page memorized '_Rachel Amber Ratigan Elopes with Penniless Explorer: Family Devestated' _also your brother has certainly made a name for himself at the university in London, would be too bad if they kicked him out because he's a rat... Professor Ratigan is it? Seems like an upstanding young man.."

"What do you want Damion?" Mallen stood tall.

Damion laughed "Oh I almost forgot about you.. I have a final proposition, you give me that cute little stone and the map.. maybe we can help each other."

"How so?"

"I get the treasure and your little pathetic village will stand right where it is."

Mallen crossed his arms "You may threaten our very lifestyle, You can harass us for as long as you want. But our people will remain strong and diligent, even against the likes of you!" as his last word was uttered the rest of the tribe clapped and chanted along with him. Damion's lip twitched as he looked around at his boys "Well it seems we have a little rebellion here.. and some minds need to be changed.. Go ahead and attack boys.. get me that stone." The thugs and natives began to attack one another. Mallen started to fight off two different thugs as Joseph went behind him "I got you!" he punched him in the face as Mallen took out a small wooden box from his pocket, handing it to Rachel "Take this and run! Go!"

Rachel held the box, about to open it. Mallen quickly closed it to fight off another thug "Please, take this and run away!"

Joseph patted his shoulder "Thank you my friend. I hope we meet again."

"With all the hope in the world.." Mallen pushed the thug off "Now! Go!"

Damion noticed the box from far away, quickly boarding Slyder "Quickly! After them!" Slyder hissed with delight as he found his prey running from him. Rachel and Joseph ran through the forest, tripping over vines and rocks, noticing Damion and Slyder hot on their trial. Rachel and Joseph scampered up a tree, hiding in an abandoned nest. Rachel panted "Joseph I'm so scared." He hushed her as Slyder was heard up the tree. Slyder slid past the nest as Damion growled and flicked the snake on the head "Keep looking! They are here somewhere! I'll find that stone even if I have to burn down the entire village."

The two slithered down the tree as Rachel and Joseph emerged from the nest. Rachel held his hands "Joseph, what are we going to do? They'll be killed."

"Mallen assured me they had plans to move further.. but I don't know." He swept his black hair out of his face "We need to get back to London. Darling are you alright?"

"I think this is a bad time to tell you something." She held her stomach "I'm pregnant." Joseph smiled and touched her hands, which were still on her stomach "This is wonderful news.." he whispered "I'm going to be a father." He then held Rachel close "What did Mallen give you?"

Rachel reached into her pocket and opened the small wooden box to reveal a bright pink crystal. The stone shined bright, finally being opened from its dark prison "What do we do with it?"

Joseph shrugged his shoulders "I-I don't know…" he put it back in the box and looked up at his wife "We will keep it safe."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Mallen sighed "I haven't seen them in over sixteen years.. And the stone, I-I am afraid of its safety."

Alex smiled "Its right here." He pulled the pendant out of his pocket and handed it to Mallen, who gently held it in his hands. Carmen watched with wide curious eyes "How did you-"

"You see, Joseph and Rachel were my parents." Alex paused and ran a hand through his hair "They passed away.. "

Mallen hugged the young man "Oh thank you, thank you… This is the most wonderful thing that has happened to us in years." Ratigan continued "Damion has been after this map too." He pulled the map from his pocket. Mallen grabbed it from him "How did you find this? Both sides had been separated for over a hundred years?"

"Somehow Damion got a hold of it." Ratigan said "He's been tracking us to hopefully get a hold of the treasure and.. well.. keep it for his own."

Mallen rubbed his temples and suddenly snapped his fingers "You'll do it."

All three said at the same time "What-"

Mallen handed the map back to him "You! All of you will go before Damion! You will get the 'Treasure of a thousand riches' and leave it to us! You will leave in the morning.. of course you'll need a guide, and also you'll need-"

Ratigan stopped him "I'm sorry to disappoint you your highness, but we were hoping to leave to London.. Damion is out to get us."

"That is why you are leaving tomorrow!" he started to write down some things on a small scrawl and noticed Ratigan's dumbfounded look "What is the matter?" he sighed "Please.. I beg of you Professor. If you do this for me-" he corrected himself "For this village.. this treasure is not ordinary. It has powers beyond belief that can help this village prosper at last.. Please."

Alex watched as Ratigan sighed in defeat "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Mallen said "Thank you." He began to write things down "Alright, here is the plan.. now we need you to take the trail to the shiang lao bridge, you'll need to cross very carefully. And it will put you ahead by at least two days. You'll need to pack lightly, which we can gladly help with.. You'll also need to leave any evidence you were ever here. Damion could be on his way right now and we musn't let our guard down that you were here helping us. It could mean doom for both sides."

Ratigan nodded "Me and my men will go to work tonight." He turned quickly "Carmen we need-" he looked behind him "Where is Carmen?" he looked at Alex, who shrugged his shoulders "I didn't even see her sneak out."

What they didn't know was Carmen was outside the tent, encrypting a secret message in the nearest tree "Shiang Lao.. Bridge" she carved into the tree and breathed out, regretting her decision. She quickly grabbed some leaves to cover it and walked back to her tent.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had prepared. Rosalie pulled the straps of her boots up and yawned. She moved to the pillows and woke Charlie, who slowly opened her eyes "Good morning." Rosalie giggled.

Charlie yawned "Morning Rosalie.. Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, we have to go now. Now get dressed." Rosalie gave her a new outfit: overals and a blue shirt. Rosalie smield "Tilla made these special for you."

"Are we going home now?"

Rosalie sighed "Well, we have a few errands to run but we'll be home soon."

Meyla walked beside Lorenzo, who held her hand softly "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye." She said with sadness in her voice. She looked right into his eyes "I'll never forget you." Her ears perked up as she heard Mallen calling her. Mallen stood ahead, watching the group prepare "Everyone.. our guests must leave now. They have decided to regain our glory of our proud people and retrieve our treasure!" the crowd cheered as Basil's lip twitched "We are what?"

Ratigan helped Rosalie put on her blue cloak "What? Would you rather me rob and terrorize again?"

"At the risk of death?" Basil crossed his arms "This was MY mission at first.. we wanted to bring the treasure to the museum of natural history, in London of course."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Where it can collect dust and be seen by a bunch of snotty dukes and duchesses who have something to talk about a tea time. Honestly Basil, they need our help more than you do." Ratigan stood wide eyed and crossed his arms "What can I say, she grows on me every day." Rosalie playfully slapped him on the arm.

Mallen stepped down the broken steps of their old temple. He handed Ratigan a small scroll "Here are some small instructions before you go on your way, they will make sense once you go down this…." He rubbed his head "Or is it that way?"

"Father."

"Yes Meyla?"

Meyla smiled "Because this is an unknown area, perhaps they need a guide through the jungle.. someone who knows the area?" Mallen clasped his hands "Perfect who?"

Meyla smiled innocently up at him "I was thinking me?"

"No! absolutely not!"

She stomped her foot down "Father! I've been around this jungle, moving around since I could walk.. I am fast and will get the job done faster than any of your men." She watched him think about it "If you want me to be a good queen.. give me this chance." He paused for a long time until he sighed "Very well." Meyla hugged him tightly "Thank you father. I will not disappoint you." She snapped her fingers as Tilla forced a knapsack on her arm "Thank you Tilla."

Tilla patted Mallen on the back "I've been betting around if you said yes.. I'm a very wealthy mouse."

Ratigan adjusted his white shirt, fixing the sleeves "Are we ready boys?"

The boys nodded gleefully as Mallen made one last note "Ratigan, please take care of my daughter. I am forever in your debt." The brown rat shook his hand tightly with the professor, who nodded in return.

The group started off as Charlie tugged on Ratigan's pants "Can I hold your hand?" she innocently looked up at him. Ratigan cringed for a moment as he muttered "Very well, But if you pick my pocket, I keep the hand in return, got it?"

Charlie giggled "Okay!" Rosalie walked behind them, smiling the whole time at the loving tableau. Richard rolled his eyes as Rosalie nudged him "See? He's not that bad."

* * *

A few hours later, a rumbling sound was approaching the village. Mallen and his men defended himself as they heard the approaching danger. A large smoking machine like tank with gears that rumbled and slowly ceased, the large vehicle cast a shadow over the village, making everyone fearful of its power. Cedric and Lestor popped out of the machine and smiled "Good day mates!" Lestor smiled and slid down the large wheels "How are you all today!"

Mallen cringed "Where is Damion?"

"He's busy." Cedric said "We were wondering if some friends of ours have approached you wonderful people. They have something of ours we want back."

"We haven't had any visitors since your last attack." He bit back quickly. Cedric smiled wickedly "Boys, Start searching.. That rat is around here somewhere." They slowly raided through the camps as Cedric looked around "Where is your sweet daughter.. I really do enjoy her company."

Mallen's fist's clenched "She's out today."

Lestor giggled "Daddy let go of the reigns didn't he?" Cedric grabbed the little frog "Stop laughing and get SEARCHIN!" he threw him into the tree that Carmen carved into. Cedric turned around and looked at the carving, slowly smiling. He whistled "BOYS! Back on the tank!" Cedric turned to Mallen "Pleasure seeing you your highness.. Tell the princess I said 'hello'.."

Mallen quirked an eyebrow and watched them march off into the deathly machine.

Lestor whined "What are we doing?! What If he's here?" Cedric rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the throat making him squirm "Our Carmen has left us a clue. We're going to the Shiang Lao Pass."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! So now Ratigan is FINALLY warming up to Charlie! YAYYYy! But Damion and his boys are HOT on the trail! SO the flashback is so you know how Rachel and Joesph got involved with Damion, and a goodlook on how it took place before the eldest child (Alex) was born! Thanks for reading! I know the story is super long but i think it is definitely worth reading! I can't thank you enough for the support! I will be on here more because it is summer break! YAY writing! **


	33. Chapter 33

"Are we almost there?" Charlie yawned.

Ratigan rolled his eyes "Charlotte it's only been two hours.." he looked at the map, then back at Meyla "Princess, I don't mean to be negative but are you sure you know where we are going?"

Meyla rubbed her temples "Well, I think I do.."

Basil shook his head "Did she say 'Think'?"

"Hey! Give her some slack! I'm sure she knows more than you guys!" Lorenzo said. He watched as Meyla stood at the fork in the forest "Meyla? You do know where we are going.. right?"

Meyla smiled nervously "I might have forgotten a specific turn.. or maybe there was a marker that we missed.."

Carmen crossed her arms annoyingly "Pretty and forgetful.. what a match for you Lorenzo.."

Ratigan stomped his foot down "Enough Carmen." He watched as everyone started to bicker with one another. Nicolas was beginning to nudge Bill, who accidentally pushed into Fidget. The three started to roll and fight on the floor as Charlotte smiled "Oh boy a scrap!" she jumped in and started to fight with the boys. Basil started to pace back and forth, while Mavis started to panic with Alex comforting her.

Richard started to poke Ratigan in the chest, the men started to fight, their voices starting to grow louder and louder through the entire forest.

Rosalie stood and stared with an awestruck look. Annoyed and covering her ears she stood on the tallest rock. She tried to speak up "Everyone please!" and noticed everyone not paying attention.

"EVERYONE! SHUTUP!" Rosalie shouted and everyone froze in their positions. She fixed her white shirt "Have a bit of decorum!" she noticed Charlie still biting on Bill's finger "Charlie stop biting!" she let go and wiped her mouth "Good, now that I have all your attention.. we need to remain our heads or we won't survive.. Damion will find us and we will be killed!" Everyone calmed down and softly apologized. Rosalie pointed to Meyla "Your highness, do you know where we are going?"

"At this fork in the road.. No, I do not."

Rosalie sighed "Okay.. Well, James can you read the map?"

Ratigan was amazed by her leadership "Well, um.. yes. Some parts are in Latin that I can possibly decipher." He pulled out the small scroll "Mallen also gave me this scroll, with some directions that can help."

"Boys." She pointed to Nicolas, Fidget, and Bill "It's dark on these paths, grab some long pieces of bark and make some torches.. my dad can help you." She turned to Richard "Dad, we need your compass. Give it to James."

He rolled his eyes and reached into his coat. Ratigan smiled with delight as he attempted to grab the compass. Both boys had a death grip on the compass, Rosalie rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers "Hey! Richard release!" he let go of the compass and Ratigan grabbed it "Where to my dear?"

Rosalie clasped her hands together and pulled out her sword "We follow that trail!"

Basil sighed "What trail?"

Rosalie cut through the vines "The trail… that we blaze!" she cut through the vines to reveal a large stone, blocking their path. She nervously laughed and pointed to another road "That trail that we blaze!" she walked through one of the roads, a little uneasy. Rosalie and the others walked through the trail and started the cut through the vines. Carmen muttered to herself "We're dead."

**Look out new world here we come  
Brave, intrepid and then some  
Pioneers of maximum  
Audacity whose resumes  
Show that we are just the team  
To live where others merely dream  
Building up a head of steam  
On the trail we blaze**

The group walked through a cave and lit a match, waking up thousands of bats inside the cave. Rosalie giggled and yelled "RUN!" the bats chased them out as Fidget whined "Stop! Were practically family!" he was being picked on by a small baby one who tried to poke him in the head. Rosalie laughed "Well, next trail!"

Ratigan looked back at the map, and back at the directions. He shook his head "Ignore the first entrance.. bats in the blue cave." They looked up at the cave covered with blue moss.

**Changing legend into fact**  
**We shall ride into history**  
**Turning myth into truth**  
**We shall surely gaze**

Nicolas shot an arrow across the small cliff and used the rope as a zip line. Richard pushed Rosalie into Lorenzo right as he was about to take off, Rosalie turned her head and noticed Carmen grabbing onto Ratigan's arm.

**On the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze**

Ratigan looked at the map and scratched his head, "It says that the next pathway is here.. but I don't see it anywhere." Rosalie looked at the map and grinned. She suddenly loudly whistled and looked across the way, A million butterflies flew out of a statue shaped like a dragon's head. The bugs flew out of the mouth, looking like fire. Rosalie smiled "Not just a pretty face huh?" she giggled and followed the trail, and the butterflies blending into the setting sun.**  
**

**Paradise is close at hand  
Shangri-la the promised land  
Seventh heaven on demand  
Quite unusual nowadays  
Virgin vistas, undefiled  
Minds and bodies running wild  
In the man behold the child**

The night soon fell over the group who had to keep moving, Charlie yawned and laid on a rock, refusing to move. Ratigan picked her up and held her on his shoulders, making Rosalie smile gently. **  
**

**On the trail we blaze!**

The trail we blaze  
Is a road uncharted  
Through terra incognita to a golden shrine  
No place for the traveler  
To be faint-hearted

They were looking up in a small cavern for a sign of a great butterfly. Rosalie grabbed Ratigan's arm and looked up. "Look! The outline where the moonlight is!" lo and behold, The top of the cave's opening was the shape of the figure. "We're almost there!" Rosalie shouted.

**We are part of the sumptuous grand design**  
**Changing legend into fact**  
**We shall ride into history**

Lorenzo was balancing on a long log, that didn't seem sturdy, he was waiting for the rest of the group to cross, but the log broke beneath his feet and he landed in the mud. Meyla laughed as Lorenzo accidentally flicked mud on her fur. Meyla picked up a large lump of mud and flung it at Lorenzo, who ducked and hit Fidget in the face. Soon everyone was involved, throwing mud at each other. Ratigan rolled his eyes and continued to look at the map "Children.." Charlie threw a piece of mud at him, then giving him a raspberry. Ratigan scoffed and threw a piece at her, suddenly getting involved in the fight and tumbling to the mud with a splash. Rosalie watched with amusement and started to throw mud and get dirty.**  
**

**Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding  
Of an antique mystery  
All will be revealed  
On the trail we blaze  
On the trail we blaze!**

* * *

Tired and bewildered, the group decided to make camp for the night. Lorenzo set up a fire in the middle, large enough to provide enough light. Dawson and Basil went over travel plans and Richard went to go look for food with Lorenzo. Mavis was helping Meyla braid her hair as Alex noticed from far away, he sighed as Mavis turned her head and waved to him. He smiled back at her almost falling off the log he sat on. Alex sighed and walked away, preparing in some way. What he didn't know was Rosalie following him closely behind.

Alex pulled a small box out of his pocket "Mavis.. Will you marry me?" he shook his head "I'm not perfect but I know that I love you." He kicked a rock in frustration "OH come on!"

"You know men in your family are very nervous around pretty mice." Rosalie crossed her arms.

Alex gasped "Rosalie! Oh my dear Aunt Nellie! What are you doing?"

"I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" he got defensive "I mean I have nothing to be proud of. I'm not doing anything wrong." Rosalie chuckled as Alex sighed to himself "I.. am.. proposing to Mavis."

Rosalie squealed with delight "Well, if you are going to do it, you'll need to do it right!" she grabbed his shoulders "You'll need to be confident but still vulnerable, Trust me, when your Uncle did it I had to practically force him to spit it out-"

"Rosalie I know how to do it! But I don't know WHEN…"

She nodded "Oh.."

Alex sat on a log, when Rosalie sat next to him "I'm in love with her Rosalie.. When I'm with her.. it's like she's the only girl that I want to be with.. the only girl who makes me feel like I'm a hero. But I've put her through so much pain.. even being away from her I feel so rancid inside. " he looked at the small ring in the box "But what can I give her?" Rosalie patted his back "I'm so proud of you."

"You're not gonna start crying are you?"

Rosalie laughed "No!" she hugged him "You know she loves you back Alex. Do you really want my advice?"

Alex nodded, Rosalie continued "When you feel you have so little to offer the world, it could bring riches and happiness to another." She watched him smile "She would love you even if you lost everything. Trust me." Alex hugged her "Thank you Rosalie.." he let go and adjusted the brown vest on his shoulders and slicked back his hair "Now, don't tell Victoria and P.J that I went soft on you.. I won't hear the end of it."

Rosalie laughed and walked with him out of the jungle, back to the campsite "I promise.. just as long as you don't get us dragged into a mess like this again." Alex smirked and left back into his tent. Lorenzo was sleeping next to the fire, Rosalie sighed and laid a blanket on him. She looked up and noticed Ratigan attempting to read his map, with Charlie annoying him to the best of her ability. Rosalie leaned on the tree and listened to the conversation.

"Why are you reading the map?" she tugged on his pants.

He waved her away "So we know we are going, Charlotte."

"Why?"

His lip twitched "So we don't get lost."

"Why?"

He began to turn red, as he sighed to himself "So Damion doesn't kill us."

"Why?" she climbed up on the tree, so she could look over at the map. Ratigan slid to the other side of the branch he sat on "Because I said so."

They remained silent for a while until Charlie spoke up "Me and Beenie got lost once! We were in the park and then it went dark, Margaret says we are supposed to be home before the lanterns go up." She took a large breath "SO what happened was that we ran all the way down the street and came home one minute late.. we got NO dinner and-" she took another breath "Also, did you know the wording on that map means 'You'll find your fortune where you find your doom'? pretty neat!"

"I do not care what you and Beenie did! I am trying to read this map!" he stopped "How did you know how to read this map? These symbols haven't been deciphered for over a hundred years. "

Charlie smiled "I go to the library a lot.. I read books in the back. The ones that collect the most dust are the best reads. And I always make it a promise to read it till the end!" she giggled and sat next to him "Margaret is against it anyway."

He scoffed "You address your own mother as Margaret?"

"My mother's name isn't Margaret." Charlie crossed her arms. Ratigan clicked everything together. In that one moment, Ratigan was speechless. His yellow eyes softened as he awkwardly put the map back in his pocket "I see.." He sat next to her, keeping his distance "How long have you.. um."

"Been an orphan?" she looked up at him with her wide brown eyes. He took a deep breath "Yes."

Charlie sighed "Well, I've been in an orphanage since I can remember.." she stood up on the log she sat on "But my parents are coming for me! They are!"

"So much confidence!" Ratigan laughed.

"Well I need the confidence.." she plopped back "All my friends got adopted and I'm stuck. Lola got adopted, Jessie and Ana.." she frowned "I'm afraid Beenie is gonna be gone by the time I get back." She wiped a tear from her eye "Miss Margaret says they're never coming for me.. so that's why I ended up on that boat with you and Miss Rosalie. I was hoping to find my parents on the next boat out of this place. I don't want to go back to the orphanage. What can I say? No one wants to adopt a six year old." She looked at the fire as both remained silent.

Ratigan combed a hand through his hair "Well, I'll make you a deal Charlotte, You help me read this map and stay quiet when I tell you.. in return when we get back to London, I will find you your parents."

Charlie shot up like a bullet "Really?! You would do that?!"

"I am a mouse of my word." He laid out his hand "Do we have a deal Charlie?"

She hugged him tightly, of course her little arms barley went around his waist. Ratigan patted her on the head awkwardly as she let go "Sorry..Yes I accept your terms."

He chuckled "It is quite alright Charlie."

She began to run back to her tent "Thank you Professor!"

"For what?"

She smiled crookedly "For calling me Charlie."

Ratigan smiled at the little girl as he turned and met with Rosalie's face "I knew it." She said.

"What my dear?" He smiled back at her, he looked at Rosalie "She's not a bad little girl."

"You do have a soft spot for kids.."

Ratigan sighed "To an extent."

She muttered underneath her breath "Unbelievable."

"Excuse me?"

Rosalie crossed her arms "It's unbelievable how much you can't admit that having a child is a nightmare for you!" Ratigan scoffed. She continued as everyone around the campsite began to watch "You have three kids you inherited! Three! And you think that you don't want to-"

He turned to her "Which I was happy to raise with your help! Why can't we enjoy what we have!

"So without me they would be in an orphanage?"

Ratigan shook his head "NO!" he grabbed her hands "We have something special! I don't want to end it for some… some."

Rosalie finished the sentence "Burden."

"Where did you hear that?" he said quickly looking over at Lorenzo. Rosalie waved her hands in the air "Being married to me means adventure! This! Life! Is an adventure!"

"Having children is an obligation!"

Rosalie shouted "Arguing with you is an obligation in itself!"

Richard stepped out of his tent "Rosalie don't bother arguing with him, his mind seems somewhere else.. probably with his 'friend' Carmen.." the words slipped off the tongue.. everyone remained silent.

"Daddy!"

Ratigan turned swiftly "No.. you know what? I am tired of hearing things from you Richard. You have no immense clue what I have been through or what me and Rosalie have gone through together!"

"Maybe you aren't up to the challenge of being a father?" Richard retorted back.

Ratigan crossed his arms "Well obviously you aren't."

"James!" Rosalie pleaded "Stop! I just want to know why you don't want a family when you are obviously perfect for it…" she sighed "Before anything else happens I have something to tell you! If you would only LISTEN!"

He was still riled up "Well, my dear here is your chance! Why are you so insistent we start a family?! Answer me this? Why are you so concerned with my blessing?"

"BECAUSE I AM HAVING A BABY!" Rosalie shouted.

"What?" Ratigan whispered.

Rosalie touched her stomach in defeat "Congratulations you are going to be a father."

"No.." Richard said "How did this happen?"

Rosalie scoffed "You know. When a man and a woman love each other so much that they-"

He quickly covered his ears "LA, LA, LA! I don't want to hear this!" he held her shoulders "Who else new?"

Everyone, even Charlie rose her paw from her tent. Ratigan looked at her "Even the little girl?..." he shook his head and looked at her "How long have you known?"

She twidled with her fingers "A month."

"A month?" He exclaimed.

Rosalie stomped her foot down "Well, you wouldn't let me! You kept interrupting and putting me on hold. And I knew after Damion and the map and everything else you didn't want anything to do with this."

"Well I don't have a choice now." Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Ratigan and Richard "Really you two didn't know? The mood swings? The food cravings? The sickness?" She looked at both of them who put everything together "OHHHHH"

She rolled her eyes again in annoyance "I thought that you James of all mice would catch on." Ratigan, who stood with wide eyes plopped on the branch behind him. Rosalie held him on the shoulders "Isn't this great? Our family is growing.." she noticed him not answer "James?"

He was speechless "I need to go.. I'm sorry." He walked off into the forest.

Rosalie looked up at the stars "Yeah, like all of your problems.. just run away." She walked the other direction.

* * *

Ratigan began to talk to himself _"Pregnant? She's pregnant? What if I'm not a good father? What if they hate me? I can't do this. But Rosalie.. she's…" _he thought for a long time. He kept contemplating the fact of being a father. His father was never loving or even a father at all. How could he do this? But he thought.. he's not gonna be alone in this. He has Rosalie. Rosalie and him were able to defeat Elijah, outrun a killer snake.. how hard could it be to raise a child? He smiled and was about to walk back to the campsite.. when he heard a voice above him "Hey handsome." He looked up and noticed Carmen hanging off the tree "Heard the good news, congrats poppa?"

"Don't call me that." He sat back on a stool height rock. Carmen jumped down and started to massage his shoulders "You're so tense.. Your little wife is working you to death."

"Yes.." he said, relaxing. He suddenly shot up "No. No Carmen. I can't trust you.. Right now I really am not sure who you are working for." She smiled "Padraic I'm not asking you to trust me.. Am I?" she huffed, still massaging his shoulders "Padraic whatever happened to us?"

He turned to her "You left me for Damion.. After I fell from Big Ben you left me." He paused "You didn't want to be 'tied down' as you said to stay with me. You really broke my heart Carmen."

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him "OH darling you do still love me! I knew it!"

Ratigan unwrapped her arms "There is only one girl for me.." Carmen squealed as he let go and walked off "And you are not her."

"What does that nobody have that I don't?" she crossed her arms. Ratigan smiled "She's kind, and wonderful and stubborn.. but through that she has more love and acceptance in her heart than any mouse on this earth. She is no 'Nobody'."

Carmen shrugged her shoulders "True.. Very true." She walked up to him slowly "But can she do this?" she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately. Ratigan's eyes relaxed as he suddenly broke away "Carmen. Go. Now."

"Thanks for the kiss, loverboy."

Ratigan turned around to be met with a hard slap on the face. Rosalie stood with heavy tears forming in her eyes. She was enraged, her cheeks were hot with rage. Ratigan grabbed her arm as she struggled "NO! How dare you!" she shouted "How dare you!" he let her go as she cried "You lied to me.." she ran off to her tent as Ratigan ran after her "Rosalie wait! I didn't mean to-"

She stopped in her steps "Yes you did." She closed the tent completely. Everyone started as Ratigan stood embarrassed and saddened, his ears pinned to his head. He looked at everyone "What are you all staring at?" they all began to go back to sleep and sit by the fire. Richard stood on the outside of his tent, Ratigan sat near the fire "Richard, it seems that you got your wish." He laid on the ground and closed his eyes, trying to sleep with the sounds of Rosalie's sobs inside her tent.

…**AWKWARD… SO CHARLIE AND RATIGAN ARE GETTING ALONG.. BUT SHE IS AN ORPHAN.. POOR LITTLE GIRL. AND ROSALIE HAS FINALLY ADMITTED SHE IS PREGNANT! BUT CARMEN SEEMS TO HAVE SHAKEN THINGS UP.. GOOD GOING CARMEN. WITH THAT IN MIND, WHAT IDEAS DO YOU HAVE FOR NAMES! PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! I won't reveal the GENDER of the baby until the VERY END! Ahahha! WELL THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND HOPEFULLY RATIGAN WILL MAKE THINGS RIGHT AGAIN. AND ALEX AND MAVIS 3 HOW CUTE CAN THEY GET. So I added the song TRAIL WE BLAZE FROM ROAD TO ELDORADO BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT FIT. NO ONE SINGS IT, IT WAS JUST INSPIRATION! THANKS FOR READING! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN.. I'M GOING ON VACATION NEXT WEEK SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! **


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, everyone woke up and started packing up to leave. No one said a word. Even Lorenzo, usually with so much to say, found nothing to start a conversation. Ratigan faced the group and cleared his throat "We need to keep moving. The Shiang Lao bridge is only a mile away." Rosalie marched out of her tent in a knee length navy dress and a light blue cloak with a hood covering her puffy eyes. She pulled up her hood and looked at the group "Let's go. Hurry and pack." The group started to pack with urgency.

Ratigan smiled slightly at her "Thank you." She pulled her hood down and continued walking down the path, ignoring him completely. Ratigan wanted to go after her, but gave her some space.

Basil looked around, starting to count everyone's heads "Where is Carmen?"

Dawson looked at Basil "Where could she be? This Jungle is too dangerous to go out alone?"

Richard huffed "Good riddance.. We have no time to waste with Damion on our tails." He grabbed his bag, quickly slinging it over his back "The clouds are dark.. looks like rain."

Nicolas yawned as he broke down his tent "What happened last night?"

Fidget rolled his eyes "Are you really as stupid as me?" he nudged Bill who sighed "Carmen and the boss were kissin' around.. Then Rosalie caught them and she let him have it."

Nicolas whistled "Whew.. That is embarrassing."

"You should have heard it.. How could you be asleep while they were yelling?"

"And Rosalie is having a baby!" Fidget said.

Nicolas nearly fell over "Really a baby? I kinda guessed but I guess it's true!" he laughed "Well, I'm a heavy sleeper."

Fidget crossed his arms "Heavy sleeper or not, this isn't something to laugh about. We gotta help them."

Alex appeared next to the boys, holding Mavis's hand "Take my advice, don't get involved right now."

* * *

The group continued to move, with no sign of Carmen at all. The long path finally led to a large pass in the distance; the bridge was long and old.. some of the rope was barley being held together. It was a while away as the group approached it. Ratigan took his chance to walk up to Rosalie who was ahead of the group by a couple feet, he observed the puffiness of her beautiful green eyes and her sniffling into her sleeve and her cloak. Ratigan wished that she would just look at him. He sighed "Rosalie, what happened last night. Carmen approached me-"

"Ratigan do me a favor."

He was taken aback, Rosalie never called him _Ratigan _since they met. Regardless he smiled as she was giving him attention "Yes, my dear whatever you want."

She looked up at him "Don't talk to me for a while." With that his smile disappeared. She then began walking again. This time they felt a rumbling on the ground.. the rumbling became more and more rough and violent as Ratigan slipped a hand through his pocket "Where is the map!?" his yellow eyes widened with disbelief.

A large tank burst its way through the forest. Almost as big as a ship on wheels. The smoke burst through the air, while the large wheels crushed everything in its path. On top of the tank was a large cannon, and a hatch that Lestor burst open, he yelled; spotting his prey "There they are! Go get 'em lads!" The tank headed their way, as Rosalie shouted "Everyone Run!"

The group ran and ran towards the bridge, but were stopped once the tank shot the canon and blocked the group before they could get any further. The tank stopped right in front of them as Lestor shouted "Don't go any further or we'll shoot…" he slid down the front of the machine "Well, Well, Well.. Look who we FINALLY caught up with. You wouldn't believe how hard we tried to find all of you!"

Cedric slid down and thumped on the ground next to Lestor "So hand over what we want and you'll be free to go."

Basil stood a little taller, challenging him "What are your demands?"

Lestor scoffed "We want the map, and the stone."

Ratigan rolled his eyes "It is not in our hands right now."

The little frog pulled out a small knife "I hate liars, It looks like we'll have to take it by force." He pointed his knife to Rosalie "Starting with this pretty little thing." Rosalie gasped with fear as he approached her.

Ratigan blocked his path to Rosalie "Over my dead body." Cedric pushed Lestor out of the way "I've been waiting a long time for this Ratigan." He pulled out his sword as Ratigan pulled his out the sheath on his waist "Ladies first."

Lestor shouted "ATTACK!"

Both sides started to fight against each other, first the boys and even little Charlie attacked Damion's thugs with full force. Rosalie kicked a thug to the ground and prevented a thug that was about to hit her husband from behind. She smiled back at him right as she was pushed to the ground. Ratigan prevented another thug that was about to knock her out. They continued fighting as Cedric noticed Meyla from across the way. He quickly grabbed her and laid a knife against her throat. "Stay where you are or I'll end her life, I swear.

Cedric had a hold of the princess "Well, Good to see you here your highness.. so far from your temple."

She pleaded "Let me go Cedric!"

"Cedric let her go. She has nothing to do with this!" Basil negotiated "We'll meet your demands with Damion, we will comply!"

Cedric scoffed "You think I stayed for that miserable excuse of a man? I stayed to get as close as I could to the gold I could. I want the treasure for my own so hand it over!" he watched them stayed silent "Well.. It seems I'll make a few with a pretty little ransom." He slung Meyla on his back as she struggled "Let go! Lorenzo!"

Lorenzo shouted "Princess!" the group ran after Cedric, who finally made it to the bridge with Meyla kicking into his back "Cut it out your highness!"

"You let me go right now you brute!" she shouted

He tripped on the old bridge and almost fell through. Meyla screamed as she hung for dear life on one of the steps, Ratigan grabbed her hand and handed her to Lorenzo, who finally made it to the bridge "Lorenzo, get the princess out of here!" Lroenzo carried her in his arms, running to the safety of solid ground.

Rosalie pushed her way through the large crowd "James!" Basil held her back from going on the bridge "Rosalie don't! The bridge is much too weak! One more person or too much weight could make it burst in two!"

Ratigan helped Cedric up from falling off the bridge "Why- Why did you help me.." Cedric tried to catch his breath as Ratigan sighed "Because, you helped me many years ago and I never forget a friendship." Ratigan turned his back from him, Cedric pulled a small blade out of his pocket. Rosalie shouted "James watch out!" Cedric yelled "You have poor judgement Ratigan!"

Cedric began to slash at him, not knowing that with every slash he began to cut at the ropes holding the bridge up from the bottomless, foggy pit beneath them. Ratigan was slashed on the chest, but not enough to wound him. Cedric stomped his foot down… and that did it. The bridge started to break and snap. Ratigan clung onto a rope as the bridge broke in half and slam into the wall. Ratigan watched as Cedric attempted to grab onto a rope but the rope broke and he fell to his doom.

Ratigan hung onto the rope tightly, as if the the whole world was on pause... the entire land was silent. Rosalie ran to the end of the broken bridge and grabbed his hand "James! Don't let go I got you."

He looked up at her and back at the rope that was starting to slowly break.. one thread at a time. He knew the end was coming "Rosalie I love you."

"Don't talk like that.." Rosalie ordered "I got you. Just don't let go." She tried to pull both of her hands to help him up, using all her strength to grab a hold of Ratigan's large body "Just push yourself up.. Baby, come on."

"I've always loved you.. and I will never stop loving you." With that last remark the rope broke and Ratigan fell into the fog, the last thing seen was his

Rosalie shouted "NO!" she was about to jump after him, when Lorenzo grabbed her. She struggled "No! No! Let me go please!" heavy tears fell down her face "Please, Let me go!"

Lorenzo hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest "He's gone Rosalie." He started to tear up and choke as he spoke to her "He's gone." Rosalie whispered into Lorenzo's vest "James… No."

Everyone remained silent, bowing their heads and holding back soft tears...A large tear rolled down Charlie's face. Bill picked her up and let her cry into his chest. What no one knew was that Richard crept away and escaped into the forest, heading to the bottom of the cliff. Lestor clasped his hands together "Now.. Let's take a trip to the boss's house shall we?" he giggled with delight and snapped his fingers "Boys grab em'."

Damion's twenty thugs grabbed anyone they could. One of them was kind enough to motion Lorenzo to the tank, as he comforted Rosalie in his arms. Rosalie attempted to march back to the end of the cliff, just to check if her beloved.. Her husband.. Her best friend was still gone. She continued to cry, not even noticing the disappearance of her father. The door to the tank opened and the group marched in, Lestor smiled "Hang on tight." And the door shut the brightness of outside. Thunder and lightning began to strike, as if the heavens were mourning the loss of Professor P. James Ratigan.

**BEHOLD THE CHAPTER THAT WAS ALREADY WRITTEN BEFORE MY COMPUTER CRASHING! TA-DA! HOPEFULLY IT WAS AS SAD AS I HOPED IT WAS... SO WITH THAT REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THANK YOU AND GOOD DAY!**


	35. Chapter 35

Damion sipped from a small glass of wine "Oh Lestor you are back!" he noticed Lestor walk in, nervously twisting his hat. He handed Lestor a drink "I knew I could rely on you. Isn't this just grand?" He giggled with delight "So they are all taken care of?"

"Yeah! With Ratigan out of the way! We can nab the treasure for ourselves!"

He quickly spit out his drink "Out of the way?" he smiled, clearing his throat "He is locked up correct?"

Lestors smile disappeared "Well no…" he took off his hat and started twisting it nervously "You see, we met them at the shiang lao pass and we started getting into a scrap. But Cedric decided to two-face us and take the treasure for his own.. Even though Ratigan obviously had the map he lied to us! But Carmen went on her own right? She left us a clue and we didn't see her again!" he saw Damion nod with him "AND so he decided to nab Princess Meyla and him and Ratigan had it out on the bridge.. both guys fell and well.." he clapped his hands, to imitate a crashing sound "Plop."

Damion stayed quiet for a long time… A frightening long time. He looked at the fire that was ablaze next to him "That map was passed down from my grandfather, to my father, to someone else." He drank from his glass "Sadly only two people knew how to read from the map.."

"One of them is you boss? Right?"

Damion chuckled darkly "No.. It wasn't.." he started to walk slowly at Lestor, who shook in his shoes "My father, chose someone else rather than his own flesh and blood to learn all about the language.. About the symbols and how to get past those traps. That only other man you allowed to plummet to his doom, was our only hope of finding that treasure." He balled his fists tightly.

Lestor smiled "Was is Cedric?" Damion quickly grabbed him and lifted him up by his collar, his grey eyes bright with fire. "YOU IDIOT! IT was RATIGAN! You not only let one of my body guards fall to his death, but you also lost my chance to gain a treasure of a thousand riches!" he threw him to the floor and faced the fireplace "Get rid of them.. Get rid of them all, I don't care what you do… Feed them to Slyder for all I care."

Lestor got up "Everyone?" he grabbed his hat and placed it on his head and started to talk to himself "Even Mrs. Ratigan? She seemed so heartbroken and-"

He quickly turned around, quickly slicking back his black hair "Miss Hampstead?- Er Ratigan? She's here?"

Lestor stuttered "Y-y-yes! her and the others are down in the dungeon.. locked up. She was so sad.. poor girl. I mean I couldn't blame her with her honey falling over and all and her father missing."

"Richard is gone too?" His eyes widened with interest, even the flames in the fireplace began to dance with excitement.

Lestor shrugged his shoulders "We couldn't find him! Please don't kill me!" he started to cry and whimper, using his grey shirt as a tissue.

"Shut up." Damion paced back and forth in the great large hall "The widow to the world's greatest criminal mind.. AND the daughter of the wealthiest trade owners in America.. Not to mention beautiful, fiery and independent.." he playfully pouted "The poor girl indeed." He rubbed his hands together wickedly, only when a plan was forming in his head "The girl. She's perfect."

"Sir, what does Miss Hampstead have to do with this?" Lestor said. Damion grabbed him "Oh don't you see? Ratigan must have taught her something about the map or the treasure.. He would have taught her something about reading or deciphering. Not to mention she would be willing to give that information to someone she trusted… someone charming and debonair.. someone handsome and would make her every dream come true, every whim granted at the drop of the hat" He smiled at Lestor who shrugged "Me you idiot." He dropped him to the floor with annoyance and began to dance around the room "Vulnerable at the sudden loss of her dearly departed husband.. Rich and saddened and Beautiful.. and RICH." He snapped his fingers and two servants came through the door "Have Rosalie Hampstead-formerly Ratigan dressed and prepared for a formal dinner with me alone tonight." Lestor jumped up and down "How do you know she's gonna tell you about the map?"

Damion adjusted his red cravat "Well, just a little charm and our special gift for our special guests if she doesn't comply."

Lestor chuckled "I'll get it ready immediately sir!"

He chuckled and looked at the little frog, picking him up by his cheeks and dropping him "You've provided me with a singular opportunity.. I have decided I am not going to kill you today." He looked at the clock "I must prepare." He started to walk out of the hall.

Lestor laughed "Ha.. good one sir.. today.." he watched Damion walk out of the hall, without answering him "Sir?"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! DAMION AND LESTOR ARGUE AND BICKER LIKE A COUPLE OF SIBLINGS.. EXCEPT DAMION HAS HIS EYE ON OUR HERONIE! OH NO! **


	36. Chapter 36

The bottom of the shiang lao pass was dank and cold. Not a soul in sight. All that was there were large boulders and a small river for hikers and explorers to rest.. but for some underneath the shiang lao bridge was a watery grave. Richard made it to the bottom, scurrying down the deep hills. He stood at the edge of the water, which touched his brown boots. He suddenly saw a figure floating down the water.. he quickly dove in and grabbed the figure pulling him in. Richard pulled him ashore and started pounding on his chest "Ratigan.. come on. Breathe boy!" he continued pounding on the large rat's chest, ripping open his already mangled shirt. Ratigan was a mess, his black pants were torn and his hair was disshevled.. his eyes remain closed and his breath was non existent.

Richard pounded one last time "Don't you give up on ME!"

Ratigan shot up and immediately laid down in pain, his chest moving up and down. A large amount of water burst from his mouth as Richard sighed with relief "Oh thank goodness."

A few minutes passed as Richard set up a fire and started cooking some fish over the spit. He rung out Ratigan's shirt and started to mend his wounds "You fractured a rib, and you have scratches on your arms." Ratigan flinched as Richard bandaged him "Not bad for falling over eight hundred feet."

Ratigan breathed in pain "I am prone to falling."

"What a sense of humor.." Richard scoffed, his rotund belly bouncing. They stayed silent for a while until Ratigan spoke "Where is everyone?" Richard looked up at the sky "Damion's thugs took em away.. the boys, Basil and Dawson, even-"

"Rosalie?!" Ratigan's eyes widened "They took Rosalie." He shot up and stumbled on his own two feet "We have to go.. now." Richard blocked his way out of the way "Stay where you are."

"Get out of my way, Richard."

Richard pushed him "You've got wounds that need to heal."

"Don't start with me Richard." He pushed the little mouse to the floor.

He rose up as Ratigan glared at him "I am saving my wife."

"Not now you aren't." he rose up and punched Ratigan in the face, he rubbed his knuckles "Sorry I-" Ratigan punched him back, Richard cracked his jaw back into place "Okay I deserve that."

Ratigan continued to glare at him "I've been stopped by you long enough.. you really do not fathom the distress that I must leave. You stayed behind so my wife and my dearest friends are in the hands of someone with a twisted and evil mind more than my own. Who knows what kind of thing he could be doing to them and her? Torture.. interrogation.." he stopped as Richard spoke up "I stayed behind so I could save your life."

"Why?" Ratigan asked quickly turning.

Richard paused, then rubbed his chin "I saved your life because…" he chuckled "Because you are the only one that can save us, and stop Damion. I can't do this on my own." He looked at Ratigan "So if you want to rush in and be the big hero... while still being in immense pain like I know you are, be my guest." Ratigan started to walk off as Richard said "But I doubt your success." Richard plopped back down next to the fire "BUT, if you want to save Rosalie with higher chances of surviving, and nabbing the treasure mind you… Oh never mind, I'm just rambling." Ratigan stood, his back turned to Richard. He then sighed and muttered to himself "I must be out of my mind." He sat across from Richard, who smiled "Good. Now we need to rest. We'll take off in the morning." Richard threw him a small sleeping bag, Ratigan cringed "Whoops, sorry."

The men laid down to rest, staring at the bright stars that shined after the heavy rain. Ratigan looked over at the tan mouse, who was staring at the stars as well "Richard.. I thought you had so much hatred towards me.. why the change of mind?"

Richard chuckled "If I really hated you I would have left you in that river." He looked up at the stars "I'm not that heartless." He yawned "This is actually for Rosalie more than your own needs."

Ratigan quirked an eyebrow, not replying back.

Richard closed his green eyes and turned away from him "Because she needs you. And it took me this long to realize it."

Ratigan couldn't sleep, he continued to look at the stars and hoped that wherever Rosalie was… she was thinking about him too.

* * *

The group was kept in a dark, dungeon, covered with bars and the occasional skeleton head roaming the floor. A small pipe leaked to the drain, which was the only sound around the entire prison. Basil, Dawson were kept in one cell, next to them was Mavis, Alex, and Meyla and Lorenzo. Ratigan's boys; Bill, Fidget, Nicolas, and little Charlie were beside them. Rosalie however, was locked right next to them in her own separate cell, huddled in the corner and looking at the small barred window in the back of her cell. Charlie was listening on the adult's conversation:

Bill paced back and forth "What are we gonna do now?"

"We have to remain our heads.." Alex rubbed his temples. Nicolas grabbed his neck "Unless Damion chops 'em off."

Mavis sighed "Nicolas, we can't be negative.. think positive."

Nicolas breathed in "I am positive.."

"Good job." Mavis smiled.

He began to pace back and forth "I am positive we are all going to die." Fidget slapped him in the back of the head "You idiot." Nicolas whined "I would rather be home with my hostile fiancee than you! You little cripple!"

Fidget gasped "Who you calling a cripple!" Bill held him back.

Alex stood up on the wooden platform that was chained to the wall "Okay, Okay, Everyone calm down.. The longer we argue in here, the more we tear apart. Which is exactly what Damion wants. With us separated he can conquer faster." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I know…" he paused and looked over at Rosalie, then wiping the small tears from his eyes "My uncle.. and your employer is gone."

"He was a great man." Basil said "An absolute genius, a great adversary that I must admit most of the time I was jealous of."

Fidget sniffled "He was my best friend. Like an older brother." Bill patted him on the back and whispered "I just don't know how Rosalie is taking it.."

Nicolas took off his hat "Poor girl….her one true love." Everyone turned to the girl, who was quiet in the corner. Beautiful and saddened at the same time.

Alex crossed his arms,watching the whole group bow their heads in respect "But he would want us to figure out a plan out of here and not mope and feel sorry for ourselves! Now let's think. What can get us out of here?" no one moved "Anyone? Anyone have a plan?" he looked towards the other cell as Basil was beginning to smoke his pipe, he looked around and started to grab different pieces of rubble left in the cell. Alex ran to the bars separating the detective and him "Basil? You gotta plan?"

Basil ran around his cell "Everyone! Find a weak point in your cell.. This dungeon is designed and is from the early seventeenth century.. the cells here used to carry alcohol and have secret passages and entrances.. it has to be here somewhere. Start looking!" Everyone started looking around the cell, as Charlie happily ran to Rosalie's cell "Rosalie! We're getting out of here! Isn't it great?"

Rosalie stayed silent as Charlie scurried as close as she could to Rosalie, she touched her hand through the bars "Rosalie?" she bit her lip "I'm sorry about the Professor, But we have to-" the doors to the dungeon opened right as the group was searching for an entrance. Two large thugs came down the stone stairs and opened Rosalie's cell "You're coming with us girly."

Lorenzo stood up "On what grounds?"

"On the ground of mind your own business!" he shouted and made the other thug laugh "Mrs. Ratigan is taking a special trip, by orders of the boss!"

Charlie stomped her foot down "Don't you lay a hand on her!"

"We'll be back for you short stack!" They chuckled and quickly grabbed Rosalie, each large man at her sides. Rosalie turned back and looked at the group, as if it was her last goodbye. The thugs left and slammed the door, leaving the group alone again. Alex looked at all of them "Keep looking. We are running out of time."

* * *

Lestor knocked on Damion's door to his study. Damion looked himself in the mirror, finally acknowledging him. Damion turned around, dressed in his best suit and blood red cravat. He spun gallantly around "So, how do I look?"

Lestor's wide yellow eyes scanned his outfit "OH.. you look very..um.."

Damion pushed the frog out of the way "Oh Lestor, do shut up.. you are wasting precious words." He pushed himself out into the great hall. Rosalie was tied to a golden chair and a handkerchief was wrapped around her lips. The large table of food was in front of her, and a beautiful table setting of flowers. She was wearing a bright red gown that matched Damion's cravat. The gown had off the shoulder sleeves and was made by the finest silk that reached her feet; which were also bounded. She struggled even more at the sight of Damion, which made her eyes sparkle with rage.

Damion chuckled "Mrs. Ratigan, it is a pleasure to see you again." He noticed her handkerchief and rope "Why is she bounded? And tied?"

Lestor showed him his hand, which was wrapped "She bites.." then he reached up and whispered rather loudly "And although she seems delicate.. she cusses like a sailor."

Damion's ears perked up "OH really? Wow!" he wiped a tear from his grey eye and smiled "Lestor come now, take off the bandage…" Lestor started to shake "Come on, I'm not sure she's not that bad.."

Lestor moved towards her "Okay.. Don't say I didn't warn you." He took of the white cloth and Rosalie screamed "HOW DARE YOU HANDLE ME LIKE THIS! YOU COWARD! RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW YOU SLIMY, NO BRAINED, SNEAKY SON OF A-" Lestor covered her mouth, which was suddenly bit "OW! Did you see that!"

She glared at Damion as her mouth was covered again. Lestor sucked on his hand "And that's not the half of it.. you should hear the things she said about you."

Damion smiled at her "I think I've got it from here." He waved Lestor away "I'll call you if I need anything.." Lestor giggled and left the room. Damion faced her "I am going to take off the handkerchief now.." he slipped it off to reveal her soft pink lips, Damion smiled at her "How beautiful." She darkly blushed. He sipped from his glass "I do apologize for your sudden loss." Rosalie kept a solid glare at him, that could pierce like a knife "It was my fond hope to meet with him once more, but I have lost my chance. however, I was hoping to meet you again, I think we could get more acquainted than at that night at the ball..how lovely you looked."

Rosalie blushed again and bit her lip nervously. Damion continued to smile "And to think you will welcome a new little one into your life."

She spoke "You know?" she tried to move, but her hands were bounded to the chair. Damion stood up "My dear all of Beijing knows! You will welcome a new baby into the world, not to mention fatherless."

"Which is your doing!" she began to shake in her ropes "You are-" she corrected herself "Were, my husbands greatest enemy, you affected him to such a degree that he-" she was about to say _died_ but didn't have the courage to say it "And now you have what you want so leave me out of it.."

"Not everything." Damion grinned "But he seemed so concerned about my being that he never looked into his real values.. which I am currently looking at.." he motioned to her "Humor me my dear, when was the last time he said 'I love you'?" he smiled as he watched Rosalie start to cry, heavy tears flowing down her face "Before he died." She swallowed the words and looked away from him. Damion's ears pinned back to his head. He saddened for a moment and brought out his tissue, wiping the tears she couldn't reach "Now, Now, Rosalie.. I am truly sorry. I have opened a fresh wound that did not need to be touched and I am sorry."

"Just leave me alone.. put me back in my cell, you've hurt me long enough." She looked away from him. Damion sighed and clapped his hands and the same guards from before walked through "Please escort Mrs. Ratigan back to her cell." The nodded, untied and walked with her, right as Damion said one last word "Pity my dear, Carmen got to steal one last kiss from him."

Rosalie's eyes widened "Wait." She turned around and faced him "Perhaps I do need to get some things off my chest." Damion wrapped an arm around her and dismissed his guards "I'm all yours."

* * *

After about an hour, Rosalie broke down to Damion all about what had happened the night before, excluding some details about the map or treasure. Damion sighed and listened to everything she had to say, even becoming annoyed by how great his enemy was in the eyes of Rosalie:

Rosalie looked away from him "He was everything.. and we even fought before he fell.. I told him I didn't want him to speak to me… and now he's gone." She sobbed and Damion held her face "Now, now my dear, he was a great man.." He smiled "What a beauty. Ratigan did win until the end.. because he had you. Now hopefully I can take his place…"

Rosalie looked up at him "What did you say?"

"I said look at that face! Such wasteful tears on a beautiful woman like yourself."

Rosalie looked at him "You really think I'm beautiful?"

He laughed "Darling your face could launch a thousand ships!" He helped her up out of her seat "Now I know exactly how to cheer you up!" She rubbed the life back into her hands and watched Damion walk to his record player from across the room. Rosalie quickly looked around the table, taking the knife and shoving it in the pocket of her dress.

He dusted off the record in his hands that displayed the title _Swan lake Waltz _he placed the record down and looked at her "It's beautiful isn't it?" he laid out his hand and pulled her into a waltz. Similar to the way they danced at the ball, except Rosalie was fearful of what he might do. Rosalie was unsettled, she looked around for anyway out.. a window which was locked.. there was a door right behind her that she could run out of. She looked back up at Damion and noticed the pink scar across his eye.. she was entranced as Damion chuckled "I see you staring at my scar."

She looked away "I'm sorry."

"It was a scrape between your departed husband and myself.. It is a constant reminder."

Damion spun her out, the skirts of her dress twirling "He told me about you and him.. that you were a mind equaling his own. I had no clue until now what exactly he was hiding from me.. now I know why.."

He quickly hushed her "Now, we are getting off track.. let us stop speaking of the past and look towards the future!"

Rosalie's eyes brightened while the music continued to swell "Future?"

"Yes!" he continued to dance with her " "Well my dear, with your father missing and the death of your husband.. you really have only two options." He sat her down at a small velvet seat "Your father left you a large inheritance correct?"

"But he's still alive.. somewhere in the jungle."

Damion laughed "To be honest, your father doesn't seem the resourceful type.. he might be snake food about now." Rosalie gasped as Damion continued "With your inheritance, you might be able to take care of your little one..for a while…"

"What-" Rosalie crossed her arms.

Damion paced back and forth "But to be honest the money would go by pretty fast. Diapers, medicine and food for you and the baby.. Some nights you will have to skip food on your own behalf to feed the little mousling you will bring into the world. You will have to be penniless on the streets with a fatherless child who will neglect and disregard you as an unfit and poor mother. Being heartbroken and living and dying as an old, nagging maid for the rest of your life." He then stopped and smiled at the girl, knowing his plan is beginning to take place.

Rosalie sighed "Wow."

Damion turned to her "Indeed _wow._" He held her hand and started pulling into a waltz "Despite that painfully dark image, you my dear Rosalie would have only one more logical option."

"And that would be.."

Damion dipped her "Well, your only option would be to remarry."

Rosalie thought to herself "_OH no.."_ she then looked up at him "I don't know if I could move on so hurridly.. I mean my husband just-"

"Yes, yes I know!" he stopped dancing and let go of her "But think Rosalie, would you want to have stability or being poor?" she fiddled with her ring finger, and started to fake cry, figuring a way out of the hall she was kept in "I just don't know who would be willing to take such a heartbroken widow like me.."

Damion smiled and grabbed her hand "Well, I do have an idea.."

"_I'm going to be sick…_" Rosalie thought to herself "Mr. Damion."

"Just Damion my dear." He helped her out of her seat "I can give you stability and anything your dearest heart desires! Money, jewels! Anything!"

"I never took interest in that anyway.. what do you even see in me Damion?"

Damion smiled at her "Power and independence.. somethings that are hard to see in young ladies now a days. With you by my side we can be the most powerful couple since Anthony and Cleopatra.." Rosalie started to back away from him "I-I- just don't know-"

"You will learn to love me.. don't worry." Damion followed her towards her chair. Rosalie looked around and spotted the small wine bottle "Damion, I really don't know what to say.."

He backed her into the chair, she landed with an "Oof!" Damion smiled wide, his sharp white teeth shining "Say you'll marry me.."

She quickly grabbed for the bottle and kept it low "I really don't think I deserve you.."

Damion chuckled softly "Who does. Now just think.. I can give you much more than that worthless, sewer rat could ever give you in a lifetime-" he leaned in for a kiss as Rosalie slammed the bottle on his head, making him cringe to the floor in pain "AH! You wretched girl!"

Rosalie rose up from her chair and scowled at him "How dare you try to make me forget him! Did you honestly think I'd move on so fast?! I'd rather be dirt poor than be your wife!" she ran to the door "You chauvinistic pig!"

Damion rose up and watched her run through the door, he called his guards "GUARDS! AFTER HER!"

**WHEW… LONG CHAPTER.. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! This will probably be the last chapter for about two weeks! I am going on vacation! Toodles and see you later! **


	37. Chapter 37

Rosalie ran through the endless halls, memorizing every turn. Her brown curls bouncing and flowing behind her. She took a breath and looked around "I've been down here.. or was it that way?" she panicked as she heard voices behind her "She's around 'ere somewhere!" She quickly ran into the next hallway, only to bump into a group of guards..

Damion fixed his cravat, noticing Rosalie being brought in by his guards "Oh good.. you found her." Damion smiled "Now, We can all put this little misunderstanding behind us Rosalie.. I will ask you one last time…" he grinned "Will you marry me?"

Rosalie scowled "Every night, you can ask me the same question."

"No.. NO." he rubbed his temples.

She looked right into his eyes "And I will give you the same answer."

Damion's lip twitched "Don't."

"I'll die first."

Damion then turned red, but quickly recovered "I was hoping you would say you'd be mine.. now it looks like you'll have another day to think about it." Lestor hopped by his side and smiled "But since we can't get past this.. allow me to ask you some questions shall we?"

Rosalie simply glared at him "Ask away but you won't get anything." Damion sighed "Well, we have other ways of making you talk." he continued "You see, your husband seemed to have taken something very important.. a map that I sadly can't read mind you. His trust would be put in someone of importance.. a cousin, a sibling.. or even his own wife."

Rosalie shook slightly, her face softening.. which was noticeable by Damion "I don't know what you are talking about." She then remained a stone face, not saying a word as she was held on both sides by the two hulking guards "Nothing to say my dear?" he smiled at Lestor "Give her the truth serum." Lestor brought a large syringe with a greenish looking liquid, his smile growing wide "With pleasure." Rosalie gasped and started to struggle "Don't you dare! Stop!"

Lestor pressed the syringe into her left arm, and Rosalie started to sway gently "OW! Ohhhhh…. Oooohhh that feels good."

Damion smiled "My own personal formula.. Do you like it?"

"I love it..Wow this is nice." she smiled wide as Damion chuckled "Good to hear. Now Rosalie, what do you think of me?"

Rosalie continued to smile "I think you are SO handsome! OH my GOODNESS you are so handsome! Mr. McDreamy am I right ladies? How can you still be single?"

Damion laughed with his boys "I'm working on it."

"Well your face is just molded by gods.. my word. And those EYES!" she looked up at him with amazement. Damion just kept a grin on his face as she praised him, Rosalie then playfully pouted "Too bad you are a lousy excuse of a man. And you are incredibly stupid.. You have no reguard for people's feelings.." she then laughed "I really DON'T like you.. I really really, really, really hate you you miserable-" Lestor shut his mouth "Little too much boss."

Damion clapped "It was quite amuzing." He then cleared his throat "Now, back to business. What did your husband teach you?" he said blankly.

She continued to smile "OH the usual, how to handle a gun, pick a lock, swordfight and pickpocket when I could.. I'm surprised you couldn't have figured it out yet." She chuckled.

Lestor quirked an eyebrow "What could that be?"

She quickly interrupted 'That I've had a knife stored in the pocket of my dress, but that really doesn't interest you does it?" Damion rolled his eyes "You idiots, Get that knife out of her pocket!" the guards did so as Damion held it, touching the blade with his gloved hands "Mrs. Ratigan.. Can you read the map?"

She nodded "Yeah I can read a little, but who you really want is Charlie, she can read and translate anything you want." She gasped, realizing what she's done "Oh no.."

"Charlie?" Damion quirked an eyebrow, Lestor whispered in his ear "The little brat from the ball, supposedly she and Ratigan were close.. She's locked up with the others." Damion's grey eyes widened with interest "Charlie…" he said to himself, the name flying off the tongue. He talked to his boys "Go bring me the little girl from the dungeon, and-"

Rosalie shouted "Don't you dare touch her!" Damion chuckled and cupped her chin with his gloved hand "Oh not to worry my dear! I wouldn't dream of hurting her.."

"You are a liar." She growled.

Damion simply smiled "Just as long as you follow everything I say.. and you stay in line.." his voice deepened, he still held the knife in his hand, gently touching her chin with the very tip "And she won't be hurt." Rosalie's eyes widened with worry "Do we have a deal?" he said.

Rosalie simply nodded, Damion clasped his hands together "Excellent." He looked to his thugs once more "Boys, please take Mrs. Ratigan to the nicest room in the manor, and make sure she stays there." Rosalie looked up at him, which he returned with a smile "Just some precautions dearest.." The boys started to move her up the long ivory staircase as Damion turned around again "Oh and Rosalie?" they stopped "Think about my proposal.. it is still open, I am a patient man."

* * *

Back inside the Dungeon, Basil had made a makeshift crowbar from some abandoned pieces in the cell. He pulled open the bars on the window, him and Dawson pulling back and forth to force the old metal pipes open. "Come on old fella.. we're almost there." The pipes opened enough to fit everyone through, but one person had to stay behind and keep the entrance open. "Alright everyone! We can only keep this open for a short amount of time.. everyone go!" he shouted. Mavis and Alex slid through, then Meyla and Lorenzo. Lorenzo stopped for a moment "Wait! What about Rosalie?"

Basil grunted "We will figure it out now go!" he forced him through onto the cool green grass that was right outside the bars. The boys went next, then Dawson. Basil pushed on the bar for a final time, allowing the bar to stay for approximately a minute. He motioned for Charlie to go through "Alright Miss Charlotte.. your turn." But they were too late! The guards burst through the door "Oy! The prisoners!"

One shouted as he broke thorugh the cell "Get the kid!"

Charlie ran to the opening but was quickly grabbed by the tail. She screamed "Let me go!"

They easily walked her out "Boss wants a word with you."

Basil shouted "Run! Back into the forest!" The group ran off as Lorenzo pleaded "We have to go back! He has Charlotte and Rosalie! We can't leave them behind!"

Basil huffed out of breath "Well, I wish we could go back but if you haven't noticed they were going to kill us!"

Meyla stopped running "Which is what they will do to them if we don't go back!" she stood on a rock "My people have suffered from Damion's wrath for ages.. he has taken the people we hold dear, our culture and has ransacked my city. My father tried to rule, and tried to be a leader.. He tried to keep things normal. I am the future queen and as such my first decree is to not TRY." Lorenzo smiled up at her, "I want to DO something."

Basil sighed "All in favor of risking their lives?" he crossed his arms, and slowly everyone started to raise their hands. Basil rubbed his eyes in amazement "Your highness." He walked to her and laid out his hand "Your wish is our command." Meyla shook it and smiled. Basil looked at the crew "Dawson, Bill, Fidget, and Nicolas.. Miss Brewster, Alexander and myself will stay close to town and figure out a thought out plan. We will stay hidden in one of the inns."

Meyla hopped down from the rock and motioned for Lorenzo "Lorenzo and I will head back to the village…We will meet you tomorrow morning.. or sooner."

"The sooner the better.. If I know Damion, his plans usually take form quicker than usual." Basil looked at the moon as Dawson stuttered "B-But what will become of Rosalie? And Charlie?"

Alex ran a hand through his hair "They will have to be patient." He sighed "In the meantime we need to be efficient as possible."

A voice was heard behind them "I agree completely."

Basil turned and smiled "OH Hello Professor!" he did a double take and nearly fell on the floor "P-Professor!?"

Everyone screamed in a combination between sheer horror and delight!

Bill failed his arms in the air "It's a bad dream!"

Alex nearly fainted "He's supposed to be dead!"

Mavis caught him "We saw him fall!"

Everyone then stared at him. Fidget poked him with a stick "Be gone Spirit! Back to the spirit world!"

Ratigan grabbed the stick and snapped it in half "I am alive!" he rolled his eyes "I attempt to make a suave entrance from my supposed doom and I get an exorcism in its replacement." Everyone cheered and welcomed him back. Alex hugged him tightly "I thought you were gone for good!" Basil shook his hand "Jolly good show old boy! I knew you could do it!" Ratigan's thugs all patted him on the back "Good to have you back sir!" Bill said.

Lorenzo stood dumbfounded "How did you survive?"

Ratigan waved his hand at Richard "I had some assistance. Thank you Richard." He said the last three words quickly, looking away from the older mouse. He seemed embarrassed, but had to thank him in some way or another.

Richard shook his head "Just don't get used to it.." Underneath the gruff mustache, a small smile appeared on the old mouse's face. Which was only caught by Lorenzo himself. Ratigan quickly took inventory of everyone in the group "Where is Rosalie… and Charlie?"

Nicolas took off his hat "They're back there.. we couldn't grab them in time… we're sorry boss."

Ratigan nodded as his fists clenched "It is not your fault.. I should have known this is what would happen." He looked at the group "Rosalie and Charlie are in mortal danger, so the more time we spend amazed that I arose from the dead.. Our girls could be in more danger than we think." He clapped his hands twice "Everyone move!"

Lorenzo looked at the professor "Ratigan.."

"Yes Lorenzo."

Lorenzo "I tried to save her.." He started to tear up "I really tried."

"I know. It is alright. We'll get her back." He softly smiled.

Lorenzo pulled him in for a quick hug and let go. He sighed "She still thinks you're dead.. and so does Damion." Meyla and Lorenzo quickly moved to the forest, the others moved to the city.. to figure out a plan out of their mess.

* * *

"Now Charlie, no need to be shy around me!" Damion laughed "Why, I'm your friend!" Charlie didn't budge, she simply crossed her arms at the table "Hmmm tougher than a padlock." Lestor pondered "Looks like we'll have to get the serum!" he walked off, Damion grabbed his collar "No Lestor.." he looked at Charlie "Well, looks like I'll have to enjoy my desert all by myself.." He rang a small bell and a thug came in with a large silver tray, he opened the covering to reveal a perfect medium sized cake. The delicate frosting shaped like flowers made Charlie lick her lips. To make things worse.. her stomach growled loudly… Damion's ears perked quickly "I don't think our guest has eaten anything at all." He licked the fork "What a pity.."

"Come here Charlie." Damion waved to her. She didn't move, until her stomach growled again. Damion laughed "Well, it seems as if you haven't eaten in months." He slid the cake towards her, tempting her little pink nose with the smell. Damion continued to keep that slimy smile on his face "Since you won't come to me.. dig in." he then slid the fork, Charlie grabbed it quickly and started demolishing the cake, rupturing the perfect frosting.

Damion clapped "That a girl! Isn't it good?"

Charlie chuckled, a mouthful of cake "Oh yes sir!" he still smiled at her "I bet you haven't had anything like this my dear."

"No sir!" she swallowed "This has to be the best cake I've ever tasted!"

Damion placed a hand on his chin "And that is not all! What else do you like? Do you like to read?"

She swallowed and looked up at him "Yes sir." She put the fork down "But not as much."

Damion walked towards her "True. Only if orphans could get a proper education." Charlie nearly fell out of her chair "How did you know I'm an orphan?" Damion looked at her clothes "The ripped clothes, the fact that you've completely demolished that cake means that you haven't been given food for a couple days.. and your regard for educating yourself." Charlie crossed her arms "Well I'm not gonna be an orphan for long!"

"Oh how so?" Damion smiled.

She quickly spit it out "Because Ratigan promised he'd help me find my parents."

"Ratigan?" Damion laughed loudly, to the point of crying, he wiped a tear from his eye "Oh.. Ratigan.. really? But he's lone gone my dear.. and to tell you the truth, he would never keep a promise.. Especially to a child."

she stood on her chair "He promised me if I helped him with the map!" she covered her mouth and gasped "Where did that come from?"

"Special frosting." Lestor giggled with delight. Of course the cake had the serum inserted into it, unknowingly to little Charlie herself. Damion's face however, was not centered on Lestor's urge for results, but rather the words uttered by the small mouse before him.

Damion's eyes went wide in interest "So… You can transcribe the map.. Rosalie was right." She started to shake , her fists clenched with empowerment "Rosalie wouldn't say anything like that! And he would so keep a promise! Y-You're a liar!"

"Am I?" Damion knelt down to her "Professor P. James Ratigan is not a rat to take promises.. although he promises to help you he will not go through with it." Damion pouted "And to reiterate.. He is gone.. your chances of finding your family are extremely slim, if you do it on your own." Damion smiled taking her little paws in his "Charlotte, I am a badger of immense wealth.. and I can help you track down your long lost parents and I promise to stop at nothing until they are found.. Something Ratigan could never do for anyone.. let alone a helpless, dirty little orphan like yourself.." Charlie looked away from him. Damion grabbed her little face "I can provide you with anything you need in the meantime.. if you do a little transcribing for me." He let go and laid out his hand "Do we have a deal?"

Charlotte bit her lip and started to think if this was the best idea. _I want my parents back_… is all she thought. She brought out her hand and stopped herself "You promise?" he simply nodded "Madame, I am a Badger of my word.. Your parents are as good as found." He smiled down on her "Well?"

She hesitated, then self-consciously took his hand and shook it. She felt a hard lump in her throat that made it hard to swallow. A lump of guilt that sat right where her heart should be.

Damion chuckled "Smart girl." He then took her hand, she cringed at the roughness of his gloved hand "Let me take you to my laboratory."

**CHARLIE SOLD OUT FOR CAKE EVERYONE! POOR KID.. Review and follow! IT MAY BE SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE ONCE MY HORRID 12 HOUR FLIGHT WAS OVER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	38. Chapter 38

Nicolas quickly laid out the blue prints "I had to twist a few hands to get this.." He laid out a complete map of the property, Including Damion's pub that he owned by the dock "The property is obviously gated." He pointed to the front "Except for the front of course." He said mater-of-fact like. Everyone surrounded the table, Richard looked at the blueprints for the club "Some of the most ruthless guests come into this club..He hires the reformed ones to clean and do dishes, the usual." He pointed to the back entrance "There is a back entrance for trash and for his performers to enter from."

"Performers?" Ratigan asked.

The older mouse combed a hand through his brown hair. "The usual singers and dancers wanting to earn a quick buck. Usually Damion pays them really well. I heard Carmen works there.." Richard combed a hand through his hair.

Ratigan cringed. That backstabber obviously stole the map, and she put his trust in her. Yes, she and him had a past and he should have expected her behavior by now. She hurt him and brought only chaos to everyone around her. He spat the words bitterly "I bet she does."

"I remember when I was here with Alex." Richard said. Alex nodded "It's tough in there. We were lucky to get out alive. We went through the main entrance, tried to find and Damion caught us. "

Alex sighed "No one can get in without an invite." while Fidget popped in through the window. Ratigan looked at him as he tripped "Fidget, what news?"

He huffed out of breath "I heard…. Rosalie….performing…stage." He laid on the floor and brought a poster out of his pocket. In annoyance, Ratigan grabbed the poster from his hands and read it aloud "_Performing tonight for the Blood Diamond: Damion Xavier Salazar presents Rosalie Hampstead" _He looked down at the tiny print "_and Carmen Malone, One night only." _He instantly cringed, and held the paper in his hand. He looked back at the poster, Damion's face printed where the logo for the club was, and Rosalie's name devoid of her husband's last name, printed in elegant gold colored cursive. He grabbed the paper and crinkled it in his hand "We have to get in there. This is our only chance and we can't afford any mistakes."

Alex waved his hands in the air "How are we gonna get in? There are guards, thieves, murderers, mob bosses and plus everyone in the criminal world that knows who you are.. " he started to think "The only way to get in there is if we completely fool them.. which is a mission in itself."

Mavis nodded "And even if we did you wouldn't be able to." Everyone looked at her "Damion still thinks you're dead."

Richards head perked up, his green eyes went wide as if a light blub started to flicker in his head "That's it." He started repeating "Damion still thinks you're dead." He started to pace back and forth "It's perfect!" he laughed. Everyone looked at him as he insanely started to mutter.

"What is?" Basil asked.

Richard put his arms around both boys "We are getting in that club."

"How?" Ratigan quirked an eyebrow as Richard looked them up and down "Not dressed like that."

* * *

Ratigan huffed "Richard I should just kill you now." He struggled as Richard was fixing up his face "You can kill me when this is over.. Just a little more blush.."

Basil rolled his eyes "Get in line, Ratigan." He fixed his bonnet on his head. Alex fixed his beard in the mirror, while Mavis fixed the green cravat tied around his neck. His black beard covered his chin, and a mustache that sat right underneath his prominent rat nose. He groaned "Come on it can't be that bad." He turned and started to turn red, he covered his mouth quickly from laughing too hard. Mavis stood wide eyed "Oh… Wow."

Basil did a quick sigh, as if the last bit of anger blew like fire out of his mouth. Richard snapped with his fingers "I need some lipstick!" Mavis handed him a small tube of scarlet red lipstick. Richard rolled his eyes "Do you want him to look trampy? Pass me the rose pink one!"

Mavis rolled her brown eyes and blew a blonde piece of hair out of her face "Goodness don't be so pushy!" she handed him the next tube.

Basil struggled as he attempted to fix his brown skirt. He looked himself in the mirror and sighed again. Alex laughed "Anymore sighing and you'll run out of air, Basil."

He huffed in frustration "Well, if this corset wasn't so tight I wouldn't be losing precious air!" his blonde curls bounced as he stormed off into the next room. Ratigan looked at his dress, the bright red sequins sparkled, while the bodice remained it's natural silk tone. The sleeves were annoyingly big and layered with ribbon and red lace, which didn't help his big frame. He sighed as loud as Basil, like a child who didn't want to be dressed in his Sunday best "Is red the only color you could get Miss Brewster?"

Mavis bit her bottom lip "It was hard enough to find your size in women's… the dress maker looked at me as if I was hiding something.."

Richard chuckled "Oh, we're hiding something.." he wiped the brush on Ratigan's cheeks, Ratigan moved his hand on his cheeks and Richard slapped it away "Stop! You're rouge needs to set!"

Alex quirked an eyebrow "Richard how do you know to do makeup so well?"

Richard chuckled "When Rosalie was little, we'd play dress up.. I learned a few tricks from the mothers in her kindergarten class." He clasped his hands together "Alright, I think you boys- Er, I mean _Ladies_ are ready to go out tonight."

Basil walked out in his dark brown skirt and white blouse, his face was all done up like his adversary; White eye shadow, blush and lipstick. Both men looked eachother in the full sized mirror in the room they all shared. They looked at each other within the reflection with a sense of embarrassment, but pride in what they created. Basil's lip twitched "I won't share this if you won't."

"Deal." He quickly said. Fidget and the boys just kept staring at them. Ratigan saw there awestruck faces in the mirror as he turned. He looked at all three of them and crossed his arms "You have one minute.. get whatever you are going to say out now."

Fidget burst into laughter "His dress! Oh gosh! Even that lipstick doesn't bring out your stubble!" he rolled on the floor as Bill commented "I like your dress, does it come in women's sizes!" Nicolas snorted "This is the greatest moment of my life!" all three were sore with laughter, leaning on one another to stay upright. Alex cleared his throat, as the laughing died down "So as a recap, Uncle James, and myself will walk in with Basil and Dawson and grab Rosalie, and hopefully without any trouble. Mavis and Richard, you guys will be with Bill, Fidget and Nicolas.. get on the roof and scout the area.. Find Carmen backstage and interrogate her if she has it."

Ratigan stopped him quickly "Leave Carmen to us. I know she has that map." He cringed and Richard patted his back "Easy miss.." Ratigan rolled his eyes and started to go out the door, tripping on his heels.

**NOTHING'S BETTER THAN A GROWN MAN IN DRAG...YUP.. THAT HAPPENED. REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	39. Chapter 39

Rosalie sat backstage in her own private dressing room, she looked herself in the mirror disgusted at herself. Had she sold out? Had she given up? Had she could have done something more? These questions flooded her mind, James was gone.. but it didn't mean she could give up and just let Damion win. This wasn't how she was raised.. Where was her father? Was he really gone again too? She looked at the roses that Damion placed in the room, at least four bouquets of roses to win her affection made her blood boil. She was to sing a special song for the dirty criminals in the 'Blood Diamond' because Damion discovered her immense talents. The song only filled her up with more grief, and being forced to sing on accordance of Charlie's protection was the icing on the cake. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "Come in." she softly said, although she really didn't have a choice.

Damion entered, dressed in his best silk suit, with a red cravat tied around his neck "Ah! Our rising star!"

She pulled her blue robe close to her and ignored him, starting to put on her makeup. Damion grinned "Oh don't be too nervous.. we have a full house tonight my dear, so, there are many people to impress and adore you!" knowing that didn't make the case any better. Lestor strolled in another bouquet of roses in a vase "I do hope you enjoy the roses, specialty for my delicate flower among thorns." She rolled her eyes while Damion's back was turned, he continued to look himself in the mirror "And let's remember that we need you to do your best.. for Charlie's sake."

She turned red, quickly clenching her fists "For Charlie's sake I would do anything.." she spurted out. She had fire in her eyes "But for you I would rather let you-"

"You might want to watch your words my dear Rosalie, you wouldn't want to regret that sharp tongue of yours." His long black claws retracted, giving her the chills. He pouted innocently at her "Now look what you made me do Rosalie.. Well I need a drink." He started towards the door "I will be watching from the balcony my darling." He blew her a kiss and shut the door. The only thing Rosalie heard was the clicking of the dressing room door, locked in until she was claimed once more to perform. She walked to her window, which was barred. She looked up at the bright stars forming in the sky and what was left of her tears fell down her face, she whispered "I'm so sorry James…" she pulled her hands to her face and fell to the floor.

* * *

Damion smiled "I like when she is playing hard to get.. it makes the chase so much fun." he gestured to Lestor "Any news on Carmen, Lestor?"

The frog jumped at the remark "We haven't heard from her yet.. she's scheduled to go up in twenty minutes.." he took off his hat and started twisting it, his yellow eyes filled with worry "Sir, should we be worried about the escaped prisoners?" he chuckled nervously "I mean, do you think they could come back and get the girls?"

Damion laughed heartedly "If the snakes and quicksand in that jungle doesn't kill them first, Then I'll be worried.. Really Lestor, you worry too much! Relax! Have a drink!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work Richard?" Basil started to huff "These heels are digging into my feet." They stood outside the Blood Diamond, a tall brick building with a bright sign on top, the "D" in Diamond started to flicker lightly, giving mood to the cheap establishment. Many people crowded outside, while a large black muscular rat, acted as a bouncer outside, checking people in. Ratigan adjusted the black curly wig on his head, took in a deep breath and walked to the door. Richard ran after him and grabbed his arm "Hold it missy! You need an escort.. Ladies get in free, it's the men we have to worry about."

"Then why couldn't have you or Alexander dressed like this?" he quirked an eyebrow, quickly fixing his dress.

Richard snickered "Because I really want to have Rosalie see you in a dress.." he wheezed and Ratigan pulled his hand back. The bouncer at the front cleared his throat "Can I help you?"

Ratigan pulled his hand down and gently smiled "I-" he cleared his throat and started to speak in a light gentle, ladies voice "I would like to go inside please.."

"Sure, you can go inside but your man has to pay.." he looked at her, moving his face to the chubby mouse beside him. Ratigan smiled "Oh well, this old, old, old, old, old OLD.." Richard cleared his throat and nudged her, Ratigan chuckled "Old man is my father… silly." he tried to look feminine and added the word at the end, playfully hitting the black rat, nearly sending him to the floor. The man smiled "What a wonderful thing to hear, you're free to go inside.. what is your name miss?" he asked curiously.

Ratigan's eyes widened and he quickly looked around and was going to quickly figure out something "My name is Ra-" he was going to finish when Richard quickly jumped in "Rayla, we must go inside." The guard sighed "Rayla, would you want to meet later tonight for a drink?"

Alex muttered "This is unbelievable."

Ratigan's face turned to disgust. He quickly retaliated "Oh what a wicked boy!" he hit him with his fan on the shoulder "But I do have an impromptu meeting after this.. I am so sorry." He quickly walked through the door to the club and grabbed Richards arm "Come on Father." He said as they ran through the door with the others.

"By the way, I'm not that old." Richard said as they sat at the table. Ratigan sighed "It has only been two minutes in this horrid place and I need a drink." He marched off and Richard said back to him "Keep it subtle!" They quickly looked around and noticed Damion's boys sitting in the balcony, Lestor was messing around, spilling his beer as he talked. Basil quickly looked around and observed the doors near the stage "That door to the left is to backstage.. heavily guarded I presume." he muttered.

Alex looked at Basil "We get through that door, we get Rosalie."

"Precisely."

Ratigan walked to the bar, leaning on the wood, he tried to make his way through the large crowd, he attempted to act like a lady "Excuse me.." he was ignored "Excuse me.." everyone was ignoring him as he raised his voice into his normal deep register "EXCUSE ME!" the men quickly looked at her and moved out of her way and grinned with pride "Thank you." He quickly walked to the bar and said in his usual voice, completely caught off guard what he just did "Let me have a brandy on the rocks.."

The small bartender quirked an eyebrow, looking at the woman before him "Are you sure you can handle that kind of drink ma'am?"

He quickly recovered, lightly talking to him "Did I say brandy?" he laughed "Oh I mean't a…. martini?" The bartender nodded, but still looked at him with complete suspicion "Alright.. Comin right up." He quickly made the drink, and Ratigan walked off, tripping on his heels. The bartender whispered to one of the thugs in the corner of the bar "Get Lestor to watch that table with the ugly broad.."

Ratigan plopped in his seat and sighed "This is harder than I thought." A larger mouse sat next to Ratigan and smiled "Hey baby, how's about you and me go and hit another club." He quickly grabbed him by the collar "I take no interest in what you have to offer. I am wearing three inch heels and am wearing approximately two cups of makeup on my face. I am having a less than splendid night. If you want to have a good night, which I suggest you should.. you will go back to your seat and stay quiet the rest of the night and not bother me or any other woman again. Got it?" he quickly nodded and Ratigan dropped him to the floor "Good boy."

Alex whistled as he watched the little mouse hurry away from the mad woman. He watched Basil cross his arms and huff "We both dress as women and he's the one constantly being flirted with.. unbelievable."

Ratigan laughed "The way you make it sound it seems as if you are jealous."

Basil rolled his eyes in disbelief "I am not jealous I simply-"

"SHhh! The lights are up!"

The stage began to light up and Damion walked on stage to thunderous applause. Ratigan grabbed a spoon in his hand, bending it with ease. Alex watched him bend the spoon, and sighed. Damion waved his hand up "Thank you! Thank you! Now tonight is a special occasion.. for I have made a large feat of my own.."

"What is he talking about." Ratigan said.

Damion adjusted his tie "Me and my wonderful men have taken down the most hated traitor of the criminal world, Professor Padriac James Ratigan!" Lestor brought out a large portrait of the professor, in which all the thugs in the bar booed and threw whatever they could; darts, beer glasses, and even food. Ratigan's eyes went wide as Damion lit a match against the picture "We all looked up to him.. and what does he do to us? A couple of good deeds.. and being pardoned by the queen herself!" everyone continued to boo and hiss. Ratigan thought _Who told him that…_

Damion smoked "Luckily no good deed goes unpunished.. and he as our professor usually does.. fell to his untimely death!" Every one cheered, only making the fire be fueled by Damion standing on stage. The badger laughed and clasped his hands together, still holding the cigarette pole in his hand "Now, let us welcome a special gift, it is my esteemed pleasure… a special little treat. Allow me to present the treasure of Beijing.. the beautiful.. the flawless, Miss Rosalie Hampstead!" The crowd began to cheer as the lights dimmed. Rosalie's voice charmed the air and Ratigan's eyes went wide as she started to sing:

"**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too."**

The piano started and the lights started to rise with a spotlight on her. She stood in a strapless white dress. Her brown, wavy, auburn hair was put in a bun, with many pieces falling out and framing her face. She looked absolutely stunning, but her face showed that of sadness and grief.

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

The crowd of men sighed as she sang, Ratigan self-consciously stood up, knocking over his drink. He didn't care. He was going to walk up to the stage when Basil pulled him down "Keep it subtle old boy! we'll get her back after her song!" Ratigan sat back down and huffed, continuing to watch his wife break down in front of him. All he wanted to do was hold her and to tell her he's alive. To have her by his side again.

**Wonder if you ever see me**  
**And I wonder if you know I'm there**  
**If you looked in my eyes**  
**Would you see what's inside**  
**Would you even care?**

**I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!**

Rosalie began to tear up, but had to finish the song. The tears only made her green eyes go bright, which made her look much more beautiful underneath the warm stage light.. Ratigan's fists clenched as he watched Damion from the balcony revel and smile at her. It only made his muscles tense with hate.**  
**  
**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**  
**I stay up and think of you**  
**And I still can't believe**  
**That you came up to me and said I love you**  
**I love you too!**

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
With you tonight  
And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be  
Than here in my room I'll be dreaming  
With you tonight…**

She sang her last note to thunderous applause. Damion stood from his balcony, blowing her a kiss. Rosalie rolled her eyes and curtsied, then marched off stage.. Lestor escorting her to the back door.

Damion clapped from the balcony "Brava! Brava!" he whistled and cleared his throat "Now may I present an act that well.. can't very well measure up with that.. Carmen Malone." The crowd cheered even louder as the band began to swell into a bright tune. Carmen stood on the stage, dressed in a long black dress, with a flowing black skirt. Her long black hair was curled just as smooth as her smile:

"**There's an old superstition way down south**

**Everybody believes that trouble won't stay If you shake it away **

**When they hold a revival way down south**

**Everybody with care and trouble that day**

**Tries to shake it away!" **

She slipped off her black skirt to reveal a leotard and fishnet stockings. The band began to blast their golden trumpets as Carmen danced around the stage in her small black kitten heels

"**Shaking the blues away, unhappy news away**

**If you are blue, it's easy to **

**Shake off your cares and troubles **

**Telling the blues to go, they may refuse to go **

**But as a rule, they'll go if you'll**

**Shake them away!**

**Do like the voodoos do, list'ning to a voodoo melody **

**They shake their bodies so, to and fro **

**With every shake, a lucky break **

**Proving that there's a way to chase your cares away **

**If you would lose your weary blues**

**Shake 'em away **

**Shake 'em away!"**

The band took over and Carmen began to dance quickly around the stage. She was clearly gifted, as her feet began to tap all around the floor in an ecliptic celebration. Carmen's curls bounced as she quickly moved around to the other side of the stage. Damion yawned, obviously not impressed. But everyone else watched with delight, especially Basil. Ratigan scoffed "Look at that disgusting display.."

Basil kept his green eyes on her "Yes sir."

**Shakin the blues away! **

**Unhappy news away! **

**If you are blue its easy to shake it away! **

**Shake it away! **

**Away! **

**Away!"**

The boys watched on as Carmen spun in a pirouette and landed perfectly for the last beat. The crowd roared with passion as she winked and noticed the boys sitting in the back of the room. Her mouth went wide in shock as she quickly ran back stage, not even giving a bow. Damion watched her quickly leave and stood on the stage "Give it up for Carmen.. Now everyone! Enjoy your drinks! Have a great night!"

Damion quickly grabbed Lestor by the collar "Go get Carmen, don't let her leave this club!" he practically threw him backstage, into a bunch of stagehands.

Ratigan nudged his friends "Now's our chance.. let's go." They quickly snuck past a guard, passed out neat the door and walked into the depths of backstage. Basil was humming the song Carmen sang, as Alex looked at him smugly. Basil stopped and walked past him "It's a catchy song."

* * *

Carmen quickly gasped and went backstage, past the doors to the outside. She ran into a dark alley and took a breath, quickly moving at the sound of shuffling feet. Nicolas grinned "Good to see you Carmen. You're looking well."

"Stay away from me mouse, I have more bite in my bones than a desert cobra."

Fidget appeared by his side "Just give us the map, and you're free to go."

"Silly me." She smiled "I don't have it." She quickly moved to the pistol inside the pocket of her leotard. How she was able to hold a weapon we'll never know. Nicolas stopped her "Don't even try Carmen." all of the boys held up their pistols at her.

She rolled her eyes "I've told you I don't have it."

"Then what is that piece of paper hanging out of your costume?" Bill pointed to the chest part of her black leotard. A little piece of what was guessed as the map hang out of the leotard. She quickly added "Prescription for my pills."

Nicolas focused them back "Carmen, we know you don't like us.. but if you don't help us, he'll die." Nicolas swallowed the words as Carmen hesitated to grab her little gun. Her eyes turned to worry, a first in a long time for her. She weakened for a moment and stood up straight "Well don't be so hostile.. I got a plan."

"No backstabbing Carmen.. we know how you work." Fidget held up his gun.

Carmen smiled slyly "No backstabbing." She secretly crossed her fingers in the back, keeping the shining smile on her face.

**ROSALIE'S SONG BELONG'S TO SELENA.. SUCH A NICE SONG.. AND CARMEN'S IS FROM THE MOVIE  
"EASTER PARADE" WITH JUDY GARLAND (If you haven't seen it I totally recommend! Such a great film.) Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapters and I'll see you next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Her dressing room is somewhere.." Alex said.

"Look!" Richard hid with the others behind a wall of costumes and wigs. Rosalie was being escorted to a large room, then locked and covered by a guard "Great. How do we get past big and stupid.."

"Me and Basil will are going in." Ratigan started to move "Stay here. And stay hidden." For once, without arguing, Richard just nodded. He stayed down with Alex

They both walked up to the door. Ratigan whispered in Basil's ear "Start giggling.."

"I will do no such thing!" he shrieked. Ratigan pinched him hard on the arm, making him whimper "Alright, alright!" the 'Girls' walked up to the locked door. Basil grinned "Oh hello dear sir! We are hoping to get inside to see that wonderful singer! She is such an inspiration!"

He spat out, sharply "No one gets in without permission."

Ratigan batted his fake eyelashes "Pretty please? We just want to say hello.. what is so harmless about helpless women like us.."

The guard sighed "I really am sorry, no one is allowed in.."

The 'women' sighed and started off, Ratigan turned around "What a responsible young man.. I bet you have ladies lining up at your doorstep." The guard grinned and shook his head as Ratigan continued "Oh how courageous and…."

Basil jumped in "Brave! So, so brave!" he pinched his cheeks, the guard was letting his well.. forgive the pun 'Guard down'. He blushed and laughed as the men continued to flatter him. Ratigan smiled "What is your name young man?"

He smiled "Gary, Madame."

"Madame? Oh what a flatterer! We all know you're not worthy of that title!"

Ratigan spat underneath his breath "No kidding." He sighed and pulled out his keys "I guess you wonderful ladies don't mean any harm." He unlocked the door and looked around "Just keep it quiet in there.. the girl in there lost her louse of a husband recently so she's all kinds of fragile."

Ratigan prevented from hurting him, he swallowed his words carefully "Right. Thank you Greg." They went through the door, slamming it in his face. Gary smiled, then quirked an eyebrow "Greg?"

* * *

Rosalie sat at her vanity, she finally broke down once more. She cursed herself for crying again. She then thought _Stop it. He's gone. Stop grieving.. you've done it enough. _But he just slipped through her fingers. it was all her fault. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the door shut. She looked behind her and noticed two women staring at her. The first one, a tan mouse with green eyes smiled awkwardly, while another, a tall grey rat just started at her with a wide stare.. she hated to admit it.. but she looked familiar.. "Can I help you... ladies?" she asked, hesitating to call them by their confusing title.

Basil cleared his throat "Hello.. um. Miss Rosalie, you were quite a sensation tonight!"

"Thank you. Do I know you ladies?" she said "I can't help but say that I know you from somewhere." She looked over at Ratigan, through the heavy makeup, he was completely unrecognized "Is your friend okay?" she smiled lightly. Basil nudged him "OH he's just a big fan."

She huffed "Well, that song is short lived, this was the only night I'm performing.."

"Oh?" Basil looked around for a window, which was barred "But aren't you working for Mr. Salazar?" he started to pull on the bars, feeling a lose one coming off the hard stone window sill. Rosalie rolled her eyes "Please he practically ruined my life, I wouldn't dare work for him."

"How so?" Basil motioned for Ratigan to start talking to her, but he couldn't find the right moment. She sat on the small velvet couch in her dressing room, she started fidgeting with the ring on her finger "He killed my husband." She said. She avoided looking at them as Ratigan sat on the couch "How?"

"He fell." She simply said "And it was all my fault.." he was about to speak, and cleared his throat "It's no one's fault."

Rosalie sat up "I told him I was having a baby and he flipped." She chuckled "I wish I could have laughed then but it seemed impossible.. and some girl." She bit her lip "Some girl who was helping us kissed him. And we fought, obviously. He fell and now I'm alone in this." She rolled her eyes "To make it worse, Mr. Salazar is making advances towards me… and expecting me to marry him." She stopped herself "I'm sorry."

Ratigan's blood boiled. Just hearing the words made him tense. Rosalie touched his shoulder "Are you alright?" he released his tension and smiled "Oh nothing to worry about!" he chuckled "What else did he do?" he spat out, he wanted to know what else he's done.

Rosalie got up "He forced me to sing here.. he's even taken a little girl as leverage so I would comply." She paced back and forth "That's why I still feel this is my fault.." she started to tear up "Ughh. I've cried enough. How stupid right?"

Ratigan stopped her "No!" he held her hands lovingly, making her look up at him curiously. He let go "It is perfectly natural to grieve.. But what would you tell him if he was here now?"

Rosalie didn't hesitate "Thank you. I mean thank you because of how much he's done. He always knew how to make me laugh.." she chuckled "And he always bought me flowers.. and it didn't matter what occasion it was. He had such a great sense of humor about himself." She laughed again "But I somehow knocked him off his pedestal once and a while." Both of them chuckled "He was everything.. and when I was with him, I didn't feel like a damsel who needed to be saved all the time. I felt like a somebody. And now.. I feel like a nobody." She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes "I am sorry but you remind me so much of someone.." she leaned in and looked into his eyes, then went back to the subject "But who am I kidding, I think he's gonna waltz through that door and surprise me.." While she said that, Ratigan grabbed the towel on the counter and wiped of his makeup "Rosalie?"

She turned her head "Yes?"

"Surprise." He smiled and Rosalie's eyes went wide. The room began to spin as she looked at him "James? J-James?"

He smiled and gently walked towards her "Rosalie, don't do what I think you're going to do." Expecting her to faint, she just continued to stare at him, a wide eyed expression on her face.

"J-James…" she said again.

Ratigan held her hands "Please, don't-"

Rosalie smacked him in the face. His cheek stung hard as her face widened in surprise "You're really here.. You're alive.."

Ratigan rubbed his cheek and looked at her "Not what I was expecting. My dear I'm sorry for-"

"Shut up." She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Basil rolled his eyes as he watched the couple kiss. Ratigan put his hand in the back of her neck. She grabbed his face, deepening the kiss. Basil clapped his hands "Would you two cut it out? We are in the middle of escaping!"

The couple let go, Rosalie continued to smile "I just knew you were still alive." She laughed "It's your gimmick for falling off of stuff right?" Ratigan checked her face "Are you alright? What else did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"He just inserted me with truth serum.." her ears flattened "And I told him Charlie can read the map." She crossed her arms "I just couldn't help it.. I'm so sorry."

"My dear, it isn't your fault.. we need to get out of here." He lifted her chin to meet his eyes "Rosalie, i've always loved you. There is never a dull moment when I am with you and I am sorry for making you feel otherwise. Carmen-" he heard banging noises behind him. He looked at the window "Basil-"

He huffed "If I had some pants maybe I wouldn't have such a hard time getting this window open.. darn corset." Rosalie laughed "Speaking of which.."

"Don't ask." Ratigan slipped off his wig, pulling a hand through his hair. Rosalie crossed her arms "Let me guess, my father?" Ratigan scoffed "How did you-"

Rosalie snorted "He's probably been planning to get you in a dress since we got here." She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace "Dress or no dress, I'm just blessed you're here."

"So am I." they turned and noticed Damion and three large thugs standing beside him. He pouted "Rosalie, I didn't realize you were having a party here without me.." his thugs ran in and grabbed Basil from the window and Ratigan, who constantly struggled "Professor Ratigan, back from the dead. And look who else I caught in my trap, no other than Basil of Baker street." Both men simply glared at him as Rosalie attempted to attack him from behind, she was grabbed quickly "Let us go!"

"Rosalie you know I can't do that.." Damion turned to her "Besides, I've let you have a final reunion with your beloved husband haven't I? Then it will just be you and me."

Ratigan spat out, his voice deepening "Don't you dare touch her." Damion focused his attention on him and Basil "What wonderful fashion sense professor, you really do look like one of the ladies." His thugs laughed with him as Damion looked over their outfits, touching the red sequined bows on his outfit "Well, all I have to say is I like the red." He laughed "Personally too much clashes with me but you happen to pull it off." He lit his cigarette "But this party really isn't complete without some other friends!" and yet another large rat carried in the rest of the group; Richard, Alex and Dawson, even Mavis, Fidget and the boys were all carried in "Such a waste that we'll have to part with them too."

Lestor pulled his hand in Alex's pocket "Lookie what we got here boss!" he pulled out the stone and handed it to Damion, who shined it with his lapel "Oh my stone! It feels good to be back in my hands." He looked to Alex "Thank you Mr. Green." He smiled and nodded to his thugs "Well sorry old boy but we can't have our last meeting here.. sadly we'll have to take this to a different location." Suddenly, Ratigan's mouth was covered with a rag.. that smelled of a strange substance. Richard broke away "Professor!" he was knocked to the ground by Damion's hand and laid unconscious on the floor. Rosalie screamed "No!"

The only thing that Ratigan saw was Rosalie trying to break away from her captors grip, and Damion's shiny black shoes on the carpet. Then everything went black.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	41. Chapter 41

_Ratigan.. wake up… wake up _

_Ratigan opened his eyes to notice he was back home. He sighed with relief and smiled as he noticed a figure in the distance. "James… It's me!" _

"_Rosalie?" he smiled "Oh thank goodness, finally we're home." He embraced the shadowed figure. Suddenly the figure he held turned into a hard rough demon like figure with dark horns and bright red eyes. The demon barred his fangs and hissed at his prey. Ratigan ran and ran through the lair, noticing he was running in the same place, the demon grabbed his feet and threw him up in the air. He froze in midair as he heard Rosalie echo the words "You're going to be a father!" _

_The sounds of shrill babies crying zoomed past his ears. He saw Carmen cross her arms and float past him "Told you he'd win. You've gone soft." _

"_You're washed up." Lorenzo floated past his face. _

_Richard frowned and became the last figure to float past him he yelled "You aren't worthy to live." the words fell into the air as he watched Damion embrace Rosalie, putting an arm around her waist. Rosalie looked up at him lovingly "Oh Darling, you are simply the bravest most wonderful man I've ever met." She kissed him on the cheek. Damion looked at her "But what about that horrid street rat you married?" _

_She laughed "What street rat?" both of them laughed as Damion looked up at Ratigan, a smile still pasted on his face. His sharp teeth gleamed "Sorry old boy, looks like she made her choice!" _

_Rosalie pulled Damion's gold whistle out and blew it softly, Slyder the snake came out of nowhere and grabbed Ratigan. The snake wrapped his coils around the rat, closing him in. His breath became short as Slyder's head became Damion's face, laughing at him manically, his eyes becoming a hellish red. Suddenly he felt something cold splash him out of this nightmare._

* * *

The cold water made Ratigan open his eyes and cough, clearing his throat of the icy water on his fur "Oh good you're awake." Damion laughed "We were afraid we'd have to start without you." Damion, dressed in his finest suit, fixed the golden cuff links on his sleeves "I did have you dressed in one of my suits.. I must admit it does look pretty nice on you." His thugs laughed as Ratigan looked down at what he was wearing. A grey suit with a dark royal blue cravat tied around his neck. He tried to look at his shoes, but noticed his body was tied to a wooden chair. His arms were tied around his back, Ratigan looked up and glared at him. He looked around at his surroundings, which was a large warehouse, similar to the one Alex and Richard were kept in. Compared to their small size, the warehouse was dark, all except one single large light illuminating the area they were confined in.

Damion shook his head "Temper my friend.. is this any example you need to set for your nephew?" He waved his hand and Ratigan saw that Alex was dragged in, his shirt was wrinkled, and he had a black eye "Uncle James.." he spat out. His throat was dry. Damion quickly grabbed his face "This poor, poor boy. That mischievous glint though.. reminds me of another poor sap." Damion chuckled and punched him the gut. Alex cringed and fell in pain, but was pulled up by Damion's strong grip. He threw him to the thugs and wiped his gloved hands on his silk lapel "I do hate to get my claws dirty."

The dark rat huffed "Just let everyone else go.. your fight is with me Salazar."

"Oh contraire my friend, they are in too deep now." He turned as he watched Lestor stroll in a large cage full of the boys, Mavis, Basil and Dawson included. Rosalie and Richard were nowhere to be seen. Ratigan, still tied was looking around the cage. Damion smiled "You know this could have all gone away if you would have helped me.. now I have a new source of assistance." Charlie hesitantly walked through the shadows, fiddling with her fingers "Don't be shy my dear, without you we wouldn't have this meeting." Charlie had small tears forming in her brown eyes "I-I'm sorry."

"Charlie?" Ratigan looked at her, then back at Damion "How could you? Using this little girl to your advantage-"

"How could I? How could you use this little girl to your advantages? This poor innocent girl wanted to find her family and you put it on the backburner for who knows how long.." he kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulders "To be perfectly honest, he would never keep a promise." He looked up at him "Would you have really helped her?" there was a deathly silence. "No answer?" he said. Damion then had a sick grin on his face as he blew his gold whistle "Well, I think we'll need to get the answer out of you." The snake slithered in, licking his lips at all the mice around him.

Charlie fearfully backed up from the size of the snake, right into Damion's claws. He grabbed the little girl and held her up to Slyder's mouth. Charlie screamed as the snake snapped his fangs, only making her whimper and start to cry for help. Ratigan shouted "Let the girl go!"

"I will when you tell me the truth! Were you going to help this child meet her parents? Were you really going to go out of your way to help this urchin find her family?" he held her higher and Ratigan's eyes darted from the cage of his friends, to Charlie, who covered her eyes. He then thought, if he said 'yes' then she would be killed.. there would really be no use for her anymore. Ratigan looked up at him "No." he said simply "The little brat can fend for herself." He tried to snub her, but it was completely meaningless. Charlie's face widened, her bright brown eyes saddened and starting to fill with water.

Damion cheerfully let go of the girl and dropped her to the floor, not caring if she was hurt "See? He's a joke.. Lestor take her to her room." Lestor led her away, before she looked back at Ratigan, right into his eyes "You really are a bad guy." She ran ahead of him and Damion smiled "Ouch, right in the heart." His thugs laughed with him "That takes care of one order of business." He clapped his hands "Next meeting please!"

Two thugs carried in Rosalie and Richard, Rosalie was being carried over the large thugs shoulder, while Richard was simply dragged. Rosalie started to kick "How dare you man handle me like this! Let me go!" As everyone watched, Ratigan used his black nails to cut through the ropes tied behind him. Damion smiled "You see Professor, I simply can't let these people go.. See these people." He gestured to the cage "Know far too much of my business." He gestured to Richard "This one has important sources that I could use.." he then gestured to Rosalie, stroking her face with his hand, she tried to move but was held back by the large thug holding her "And this one… well, she's just here for fun." He laughed and Ratigan snapped through the ropes, he was just waiting for his moment. Damion continued to talk when Lestor dragged in Bayne, wearing his large goggles over his eyes, and holding a small remote in his hand.

"Oy boss! Bayne tells us he's ready to go!" he snickered. Bayne looked at Ratigan in surprise "Ratigan? What are you doing here? I told you to go!"

Ratigan grimaced "Well, something just couldn't keep me away." Damion chuckled "Funny. Very funny." He then looked at Bayne "I am assuming our little genius has fixed my pride and joy!" he grabbed the little black remote before Bayne could hide it. Bayne dropped to his knees "Please sir, I've done my part, now please just let me and these innocent people go."

Damion swiftly turned "Oh Bayne I'm just having a little fun." He held the small black remote up "This will get me where I want to be.. unlike you Ratigan, a failure of a mouse.." he smiled "A useless, weak, sewer rat."

Attempting to remain calm at no avail, Ratigan's eyes grew wide and wild as he jumped out of his chair and jumped on Damion. The men had it out, rolling on the floor and scratching each other harder and harder. Lestor grabbed the remote off the stone floor and pressed the red button "I got ya boss!" he pressed it towards Ratigan and a long wire clipped itself to Ratigan's leg, electrocuting him and making him cringe in pain. Damion got up and dusted himself off, taking notice of Ratigan cringing on the floor. Rosalie gasped and attempted to push herself out of her captors grip "No!"

Damion laughed as he grabbed the remote "Do you like it?" he chuckled and pressed the button quickly, sending a bolt of electricity into Ratigan's body "Bayne's design.. Just enough effort to send any enemy to the ground." His thugs laughed as he kept quickly pressing the button "With all of my thugs carrying these.. I could be able to take down the queen quickly and cleanly.. everything you couldn't do." He pressed the button, holding it down hard "How do you like this 'Professor'? How does it feel to fail!" his thugs laughed with him as they watched the professor flail on the floor, feeling the electricity push through his veins.

"Stop! Please! You're killing him!" Rosalie shouted "Please I beg of you, I'll do anything! Just stop!"

Damion released the button and turned to her "Anything?"

Ratigan gasped for air, laying on the floor in pain. The electricity stopped, but had made him twitch and physically exhausted. "Rosalie….no…don't."

"Shut up." Damion snapped and turned back to her "Anything?"

Rosalie cleared her throat "Anything.. If you spare his life.. if you spare all their lives I'll work for you, I'll stay with you…forever." She cringed "I'll even marry you like you want."

The cage started to rattle. Bill shouted "No Rosalie! Don't!"

Fidget grabbed the bars and started shaking "Don't do it!"

Nicolas cupped his mouth to yell loudest "Don't do it!"

Damion smiled "You would do that?" he pressed the remote back and the wire retracted back into the remote. He gestured to the thug holding her and let her go. Rosalie rubbed the life back in her arms and glared at him "If I did.. would you let them go?"

He then looked over at everyone he had held hostage "Well, I will have to keep them hostage for a while..little leverage of course. But yes, yes I would." He continued to smile "You would give up your loyalty and devotion to this… louse? To change your loyalty? You will be my wife, my doting little housewife.. Do we have a deal?" she looked over at Ratigan, even though his stupor he shook his head, attempting to force her to say no. Rosalie looked away and walked up to Damion, she dropped her head in defeat "You have my word." He looked at Damion and stopped him, grabbing his sleeve "Can I please have one last word?"

Damion chuckled "I'm not that heartless.. go ahead. Consider it my wedding gift to you."

Rosalie ran to Ratigan, who was still laying on the floor. He looked up at her, suddenly alert "Rosalie, Rosalie, please don't do this. Rosalie.. I can't let you do this."

She grabbed his face lovingly, tears forming in her eyes "And I can't let you die." She kissed him on the lips one final time and let go, looking into his yellow eyes "I love you too." Damion cringed and grabbed Rosalie's arm quickly, handing her to a thug. Rosalie avoided looking at anyone, not even struggling to be free, keeping to herself and her own horrible decision. "Alright, that's enough." Damion clasped his hands together "I am now satisfied.." he looked around "Where is Carmen?!"

"Right here, boss." Carmen entered through the shadows "Sorry I'm late, I had to finish a couple errands before I got here." she handed Damion the rolled up map, it's brown edges slightly torn "Here's what you've wanted darling." Damion held it in his hands "At last.. it's all coming together isn't it."

Bill, Nicolas and Fidget grabbed the bars of the cage. Nicolas scoffed "We trusted you! You dirty RAT!"

"How dare you! You traitor!" Alex shouted at her. Carmen shrugged, with a small smile on her face "It's just business." She then made eye contact with Basil, who had an awestruck, sad, angry look in his eyes. He looked away from her, turning to the other side of the cage right as Damion wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Good work Carmen. I knew I could rely on you." Carmen's face, however, softened and her eyes darted around worriedly. She had this rotting feeling in her stomach, knowing she had done wrong. She noticed Damion about to open the map as Carmen stopped him "Oh, darling open it later, let's celebrate!"

Damion stopped and smiled for a moment "You are right Carmen!" he then turned to his men "We leave tomorrow morning!" he pointed to the cage "Lock them up.. and make sure they stay there. Leave Bayne in the cage too, he's not done."

"Sir you told me that was it!"

Damion patted him on the back "Yes! Right after I have enough of these to take out the guards at Buckingham Palace...Taking down the queen takes some help.. I wanted to see how good you were on this case so I could utilize you somewhere else."

"I wasn't hired to murder the innocent!"

"You were hired to follow orders, now get him out of my sight I'm getting a headache."

"But I-" a thug grabbed him "WE had a deal! You dirty Rodent!" he was dragged away as Damion then pointed to the Professor and Richard "I have something special planned for them two." He gestured to Carmen "Carmen, I need you to watch my fiancée tonight.. you know ladies together bond more." Carmen rolled her eyes and looked over at Rosalie, who stayed in her same frozen state, Carmen then looked at her curiously, suddenly becoming saddened at the sight. Carmen fiddled with her fingers and nervously walked away with the guard holding Rosalie.

The rest of the group and Damion's boys scattered their own ways, Damion stood with two large thugs and used his shiny black shoe to pick up Ratigan's head off the floor "Finally, I am getting everything I deserve.. Everything I killed and stole for.." he leaned in closer "Everything you're not." He laughed and pointed to the large thugs, who picked the grey rat off the floor. Damion sighed as the thugs followed him "You're weak."

**OH….NO…. REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND CONSTANT SUPPORT!**


	42. Chapter 42

Damion watched as Ratigan and Richard were being tied to a two metal chairs in the middle of a dark dungeon like room. The chairs were bolted to the floor, not wanting to move at any moment. Ratigan's eyes darted around the room, all that was seen was a small opening at the far corner of the wall, water trickled in slowly as his ears perked up, he heard the oceans waves starting to roar. Damion pouted "Such sad faces… But soon it will all be over, and I will gain a treasure of a thousand riches.. and I'll be a happy man with a devoted wife and wealthy inheritance by my side.."

Ratigan started to shake in his ropes "You lay one hand on her and I will-"

Damion laughed "You'll what? Get your fat cat to eat me? We all know your threats are useless now." he grabbed Ratigan's face "It's important to know when you've been beaten.. It's something you do not seem to fathom." He roughly let go and headed out of the ladder to the dungeon with the rest of his boys "Besides, I am not your only worry, the tide is coming in fast.."

Richard's eyes went wide "You promised Rosalie you'd let us go!"

"I promised her to let 'them' go… as in the ones who haven't upset me." He looked back at Ratigan "You taught her how to handle a gun but poorly executed how to make a deal.. poor thing. What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?"

"What do I have to do with this!" Richard turned to him, attempting to reason "I've done nothing to you!"

Damion dusted off his sleeves "Oh you have every part of it my friend.. with you gone, I am able to take Rosalie's inheritance with no problems.. It would have worked out better if you were actually dead like the papers published.. oh well." He smirked and took one last look at Ratigan and Richard tied up together "Goodbye boys." He climbed the ladder and shut the stone door, the last thing heard was his steps leaving the long hallway.

"Wait! We have to talk about this!" Richard shook "Please! Don't!" he huffed and attempted to kick his legs as Ratigan stopped him "Can you possibly stop kicking like a mad man?"

Richard scoffed "Don't give up boy! We can still get out of this!" They both turned to the small opening as cold sea water began to seep through. Ratigan rolled his eyes "This is the end Richard." He spat out. Richard slumped in his seat.

They both stayed quiet for a long time, the only sound was the outside waves crashing into the warehouse wall. Ratigan sighed "I met about three years ago.."

"What?" he quirked an eyebrow.

He kept going "We met three years ago, she witnessed one of my…'jobs' and she was caught as a witness and brought to me."

"Ratigan why are you telling me this?"

Ratigan took a breath "Because we are not getting out of this anytime soon.. no more hiding. Time to tell you the truth…"

He went on for a while, about an hour until the water rushed in. The salty water reached their knees as Ratigan talked and Richard listened to everything he had to say. "So I let her go after hearing about Nellie being sick.. but it turned out to be a lie and Elijah had taken her to Paris." He took a breath "Me and a couple of friends decided to save her.. and we were on the verge of escaping when Elijah had shot her when he was really aiming for myself. She sacrificed her life for me.."

He kept going into full detail about their trip to new Orleans and the fiasco with Elijah coming back: "Elijah came back..planning his revenge on the both of us, he framed me for Rosalie's supposed death and well, Lorenzo got the best of me." He heard Richard laugh. Suddenly, Ratigan's ears flattened to his head "I also said some things to her.. and in my rage directed to Lorenzo I hit her.. on accident. To this day Richard I always regret…" But Richard didn't have any witty retort, or sarcastic thing to say. He just listened as the water flowed through the small opening.

* * *

Rosalie sat in the room that Damion set up for her. She immediately went to the window, noticing the lock and bars adoring it. She plopped down at the window seat. Her tan ears perked up as she heard the door open. Carmen stood and nervously started to fiddle with her fingers "Hey.."

Rosalie ignored her, she just simply scowled at her, hoping she would set her on fire. Carmen sat by the door "Listen-"

"No." she crossed her arms "Why should I listen to you. Give me one good reason. All you know is how to lie and cheat.."

Carmen began to get offensive "Now I didn't cheat, I was doing my job." She corrected herself "But it started out that way-"

Rosalie suddenly walked up to her and punched her hard across the cheek. Carmen was sent to the floor as she looked up at her "What was that bloody for?! You punched me! You really punched me!" she touched her lip, noticing a small drop of blood on her finger.

"What do you mean started out that way?!" Rosalie yelled and rubbed her fist "You really think you're something hot aren't you?" she shook her fist, hoping the pain would disappear "I've wanted to do that since I met you."

Carmen got up and adjusted her white blouse, and used her other hand to touch the warm spot on her cheek "Rosalie, I think I deserve that."

"You think?! You strolled into our life and dragged us into this! And now.." she stopped "He's going to die in a cramped cell and now I'm engaged to the most despicable man in the world." She plopped down back on her seat "So, don't lecture me on what I did wrong when your list is as long as mine." Carmen walked to her "Come on, have some hope, he's gonna be alright."

"What do you know about hope?" she snapped "All you know is how to cheat and lie and stroll my husband on a string." Her chest puffed up "You want to help and you don't even know my name!"

"Rosalie." Carmen spat out, Rosalie suddenly turned to face her "I've known your name.." she pulled a hand through her hair "Now can you please trust me?". Rosalie stood up, she grabbed a chair and sat it in front of her, she motioned for Carmen to sit down. Carmen scoffed "What is this?"

"Sit down, Carmen.. you want me to trust you? No more lies." Rosalie sat up on her seat near the window. Carmen sat in the wooden chair and crossed her legs. She rolled her bright eyes "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm quite serious." She leaned in closer "First question, why did you call me by the wrong name all those times?"

Carmen giggled "I wanted to get you mad… It's funny when your nose flares when you're angry." She pointed to her face "Look! It's happening now!"

"What!?" she quickly asked, grabbing her nose and letting go. Rosalie asked her another question "Have you been spying into our relationship BEFORE you asked us about Beijing?"

"No." Carmen said.

"Why are you the only one calling him Padraic?" Rosalie looked at her, continuing to stack question after question.

"It's the only name I know him by!" she gestured to her "Why do you call him James? He hasn't been called that for years.."

Rosalie huffed "Same reason.." her back went straight again "Do you like working for Damion?" Rosalie paced back and forth.

"No force on this earth could want me to stay." Carmen answered "He did me a favor, and I'm helping him out."

"Were or are you after the treasure for your own needs?"

Carmen sighed "No."

"Do you like me?"

She rolled her eyes "What is this? Is this like Damion's truth serum?"

Rosalie stood up "Answer the question, Malone."

"Fine.. well, not at first." She pulled her feet down "To be honest I couldn't stand you.. with your perfect face and your perfect hair and ball gowns.. I couldn't believe he chose someone as dainty and gentle as you.. That's why I kept making you mad and wanting to get him back.. hoping that somewhere he missed me." She huffed again "Next question."

"Do you still love my husband?" Her green eyes were filled with concern "I promise to not blow up… or let my nose flare.. you can trust me."

Carmen stayed quiet, taken aback by the question. Rosalie didn't rush her, allowing her time. Carmen shook her head "I did at a time, alright? I've always loved him and cared for him.. I just didn't want to come back.. I was afraid of just being his friend and nothing else.. but after seeing him with you, he's really a changed man… I got to thinking I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all." Carmen dropped her head in defeat and Rosalie's face softened from her judgmental gaze "So now you know okay?" Rosalie turned away from her as Carmen sighed "I did some.. really low things and I'm sorry." She looked up at her "To both of you." Rosalie turned back around "How about the boats that weren't going out?"

Carmen huffed "The boat wasn't even supposed to bring them back.. " her stopped herself and crossed her arms nervously over her chest "The boats were planned by Damion to not leave. He paid to have no boats come to the dock until... You know. No escape. This was going to be their final encounter." She motioned to her "But you and that kid had to stow away with him, now you're all boned."

Rosalie took her hand "It's no use hating each other over what Damion's done.. I'm sorry for hating you." She paused "And punching you in the face." Carmen stifled a laugh "Well, despite your princess like demeanor, you seem like someone I could possibly agree with, and tolerate to be around." She lifted her head and started to march out. Rosalie stopped her "Wait! Carmen, where are you going?"

"I'm going to make this right.."

Rosalie scoffed "And how are you gonna do that?" she listed everything on each finger "We have guards, Damion, Slyder that snake, and his weapons to worry about." She moved to the seat and sat down "We've already dug ourselves into a deep hole.."

Carmen turned on her heels quickly "I'll need you to do something you've never done."

"And what exactly is that?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow and a smiled krept on her face "I'll need you to trust me.." she opened the door "I'll be back I promise."

Carmen crept around the tank and noticed Damion with the rest of the boys. He waved to them "Get all the supplies on board! And load the electrifiers! I don't want to see a single one cracked!" The boys nodded as she turned her head, noticing the cage full of prisoners. Carmen waited until they were gone to run to the cage "Basil..Psst!"

Basil turned his head and immediately turned back "Basil please! I need your help!"

"Ha!" he scoffed. The boys blocked her view and scowled at her "Don't do it Basil."

"Yeah, she's nothing but a two-timing little toe rag!" Fidget blew a raspberry at her. Carmen laughed "Ha.. very mature, please I really do need your help! Please, I know I did a few things I regret, but it's my change to make things right!" Nicolas grabbed the bars "Your aplologies are too late!"

Dawson pushed the boys away "Now boys, let the girl talk!"

"Thanks Doc!" Carmen smiled "Basil, I know I've hurt you… And I'm sorry for leaving you that night. I ripped your heart out. But, that's the past, and we can't dwell on it." Basil turned as the boys looked at him awkwardly. Bill whispered "Left him?" Fidget looked at him "Don't look at me, this whole time I thought she was with the boss…"

Carmen swallowed and kept going "Having you here is making me remember what had happened between us..It's hard to believe that I've moved on… but I couldn't. And right now, this isn't about me.. Basil if you don't help me, Ratigan will die…" Basil looked right into her bright eyes and hesitated.

* * *

Richard grinned "Lorenzo has been a little possessive, ever since he was a child."

"You should have been there to see it. Lorenzo had daggers for me." Ratigan laughed.

Richard looked up at the ceiling, the water had reached their necks "So, Elijah basically almost killed my daughter.. twice." They stayed quiet "Imagine.. my daughter… in love.." He laughed, although knowing he couldn't see Ratigan's face "I should have known. Elijah was a very strange young man.. keeping to himself and rarely on his father's good side.." They stayed quiet as Richard said "She's not a little girl anymore is she?.." he didn't hear Ratigan stir "She's gonna be a mother, I'll be a grandpa, and you'll be a father.."

"I was.."

Richard sighed "Well, since we have some lose ends to tie up.. I..um.." he chuckled "This is harder than I thought.." The water began to reach his neck, he was shorter than Ratigan, he began to struggle "I'm sorry.." he continued "You and Rosalie are really meant to be with each other.. and I'm sorry for getting myself in the way.." the water was almost touching his chin "So, If anyone was going to claim my daughter and treat her like she should be treated.." he smiled "I'm glad it was you." The water reached his bottom lip as he struggled to breathe "I'm proud to have called you my son." Soon the water rushed in and surrounded them. Both men struggled and tried their hardest to breathe under the murky, sea water. The end was before them. Their eyes closed as the last gasp of air burst from their mouths.. the little bubbles popped as the water became silent.

Suddenly, Carmen and Basil burst through the water. Carmen slipped her knife out of her pocket and cut through the ropes. Both of them pushed themselves to carry both bodies up the metal ladder, through the latch and onto dry land. The two men coughed and slowly opened their eyes. Carmen smiled, Ratigan quickly grabbed the gun out of her holster and held Carmen's throat, slamming her into the wall. Carmen rasped out "I saved your very life and you still don't trust me?"

"You've had too many chances, now you've taken away anything. Time for me to return the favor." Basil quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it back "Professor don't!"

"And why shouldn't he?" he started to twist the sleeves of his jacket "Go ahead.. and do it."

Carmen grabbed the hand nearly choking her "Please.. I know how to help.." Ratigan struck the gun closer and closer to her neck. His eyes softened and he dropped her to the floor "Damion's right.. I have turned weak."

The white rat took a breath and looked up at him from the floor "Damion is not gonna win.. but if you decide to quit now on your own weaknesses… consider everyone done for.. especially Rosalie." Ratigan looked at her and helped her up off the floor. "I'm sorry.." they embraced for just a moment. Carmen patted his back as Ratigan squeezed harder in return. Basil cleared his throat "I love tearful reunions as much as anyone. .but how are we exactly going to get back to Damion, he's already left with everyone!"

Richard crossed his arms "And it's not like we have the map."

Carmen giggled and pulled a hand into the back pocket of her black pants "Actually.. he's going to have more trouble than we are." She pulled out the map and waved it in front of the boys. She looked at Ratigan "The only reason you're still alive Padraic, is because of this little paper.. and partially me.." Basil cleared his throat, making her smile "And Basil."

"Well what are we doing here!? We have things to do!" Richard headed off first, Ratigan caught up with him as they started running "Richard.. did you really mean all the things you meant when we were down there?"

Richard quickly recovered "Spur of the moment.. we almost died." He ran ahead as Ratigan shook his head, really knowing the truth. Carmen ran beside Basil as he smiled "Carmen, did you really mean all those things you meant?"

Carmen shook her head "Spur of the moment." Basil slowed down as he watched Carmen run off, he had the same dumbfounded look as Ratigan.

"So what did you give him beside the map?" Richard asked.

Carmen smirked and huffed as she ran through the forest "Oh, I left him something real cute."

* * *

Damion burst through the metal opening at the top of the tank. The tank had mowed through the entire forest, squishing every tree and bending all vegetation in sight. He walked up on the railing, with Lestor beside him. His thugs steered the tank, and also kept guard of the prisoners if they decided to escape "Now, let us see what we got here.." he pulled out the map "What the-" he opened the scroll and read aloud:

"_Did you honestly think I'd give you the map after all you've done?_

_You really are a handsome idiot._

_Kiss, Kiss_

_-Carmen_

Damion turned red with anger, looking at the note, which had a red lipstick kiss mark at the end of her note. He forced the tank to halt, he looked around at his surroundings as he quickly ripped up the note "CARMEN!" he yelled into the sky, in the middle of an unknown forest.

**review and follow!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Charlie are you alright." Rosalie said, she stroked her black hair as the little girl sniffled "Yeah.. i'm fine. I just. It's not fair. If I hadn't helped him, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Why would you say that?" she realized what she said "Well.. It's not hopeless Charlie, James is probably on his way to help us." she remained silent and then looked back on the girl "But you shouldn't blame yourself sweetheart, and sometimes, people sacrifice what they love for who they love.. and sometimes it has it's downsides."

Charlie thought for a moment as they suddenly felt the ceasing of the roaring engines. she held onto Rosalie's hadn "Why have we stopped?" Charlie asked. The others remained silent in the cramped dark quarters of the tank.

Like magic, Lestor popped in, allowing a bit of sunlight to come through "Oy.. all of you guys come on. The boss is upset and wants to ask some questions."

Back on the top, Damion was losing his mind "I want Carmen on a spit! No! I want Slyder to eat her, spit her back up so I can tear her apart! Then when I'm done I'll have Slyder eat her! Then I want it to happen again!" He kicked a rock and cracked it in half. He then faced the group and his thugs, adjusting his cravat and his disheveled hair. He took a breath and smiled "One of you.. knows where MY map is… And I will find MY map.. even if I have to take you down." He pulled out his small electrical remote "One by one."

"How can we know where your map is?" Nicolas crossed his arms "Carmen knew all about the map and even hid it from us too."

Damion snapped "One of you is a liar! I know Carmen confided in one of you! Now spit it OUT!" he turned to Rosalie "Maybe we need to start interrogating…" he pulled up the remote, the clips starting to shock in front of her growing green eyes. She swallowed nervously "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Luckily I do." Everyone turned to see Ratigan, Carmen, Basil and Richard following behind "James!" Charlie smiled and jumped in the air "Oh… He's gonna kick your butt!" she nodded and crossed her arms. Richard was heading to the group, having trouble running along. He was breathing heavily "Sorry.. I just…" he wiped his forehead from sweat "You guys don't know how to take a stroll through the park do you? Does anyone have water?"

Damion laughed, right as Rosalie's eyes were bright with happiness "You're joking?!" he pointed "A detective, a washed up criminal, an overweight aging mouse, and…" he laughed "A woman?" his thugs began to laugh with him "You all are here to destroy me?" he pointed the remote back to them "Well, let's negotiate like gentlemen.."

"For once." Carmen crossed her arms. Damion nodded "Carmen, I can see that you've taken the map from me and I would greatly appreciate you handling it back into my hands.. that or your friends won't die." Damion gestured to the group, his thugs were carrying the electrical remotes, pointing at them ready to strike.

Ratigan spoke up "You like making deals Damion... Then let's make a deal." He pulled out the map "You want this correct?" he waved it across the way, Damion's bright grey eyes followed the map as if in a hypnosis. "I have this map, and all knowledge about it. I will help you with this, and you let all of them go. Including Rosalie."

"She isn't part of our deal if you remember." Damion smiled

"Hey!" Rosalie said "I'm not an object! Doesn't anybody care what I think?"

Lestor suddenly hit Ratigan in the back of the head, pushing him to the ground with the end of his gun "I got him boss!" the rest of the thugs jumped on him and restrained him. Damion continued to smile "Well, that was easy." His thugs pointed the guns at the group, while Damion specially pointed the remote right underneath her chin. Ratigan tried to move, but was held back by three different thugs. One thug grabbed both Basil and Carmen, and Richard was held down by Lestor. Ratigan shook his head "You know it's funny that you're thugs are always protecting you."

Damion ignored him "Well I do like making deals. I'll bury you somewhere with a good view."

"Damion you need me." Ratigan smiled up at him "I know all about the map."

Damion shook his head "So does Charlie."

"But what she doesn't know is the booby traps, the dead ends.. and the curse of the temple."

He laughed "Curse? You really believe in that mumbo jumbo? What is better is that you expect me to believe in it." His other thugs laughed along with him, as Ratigan sighed "You laugh, but it exitst. My extensive research in Beijing and even around the temple suggests that it is, not just the mumbo jumbo you believe it is. It is very much real, and you can only get around it with me."

"What about them?" Damion gestured to the other three underneath his thugs grip "Carmen is a traitor." Carmen simply glared at him as he pointed to Basil "Well, I don't need this lousy excuse for a detective either. He's no use to me.."

Ratigan smirked "Oh he's more help than you give him credit for. He knows just as much as me."

"I have no need for an equal power. I need someone who can read this blasted map!" he waved the map in the air. Ratigan nodded "True. But-" he quipped quickly "He could be a good stand in if we have experience with any traps. He could take the shots that we don't have to." As Damion's head was turned, Basil whispered "What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life.."

Damion laughed "Oh now this is the evil, dramatic Professor I missed! See? If this personality was here before we started this adventure I wouldn't hate you less."

"Is it a deal?"

Damion looked at him as Lestor continued to laugh "What a quack! Just kill him now!" Damion smacked him on the back of the head "No." the cogs in his head were turning and he then smiled that same smile where a plan turned in his head "Fine. You help me and I'll decide not to kill you." He snapped his fingers and the guards released them "But I will be paying very close attention. One wrong move. And you are dead." Rosalie wanted to move towards Ratigan to at least talk to him as Damion grabbed her arm tightly "Lestor, make sure she stays up front." Rosalie sighed and looked behind her, her eyes filled with concern.

* * *

The group moved for a while through the jungle and through the rough terrain until they finally met with stone steps. The steps returned to a stone shaped building with a decorated wall. The wall had inscriptions written on it, and the walls and stones had vines covering it. Ratigan quirked an eyebrow and looked up at the wall "The map says that it doesn't end here.."

Charlie stepped up "The top of the temple says _The desire of your doom, it rises faster than the moon." _she scratched her head "What could that mean?" Ratigan faced her "Thank you Charlie."

"Whatever." She glared up at him as his smile disappeared "Charlie, I know I-" she stomped off "Don't. You have a job to do." She ran to Rosalie and hid behind her pant leg. Ratigan sighed and looked around, "That's strange.. there should be an opening for a stone on the wall." He moved past the building "In records it was shown that the stone fit at the exact spot the sun would hit." He moved to the floor and noticed it covered with vines. He took the knife out of his pocket and started cutting through the vines noticing a plate shaped stone on the floor. He wiped off the plate and saw a small opening, clawing at the dirt that filled the inside "May I see the stone."

"You better hurry up, I am losing my patience." Ratigan rolled his eyes and took the stone, breaking off the wire and placing the pink stone in the opening, which instantly clicked. The palette with the stone began to move in a clockwise circle, then the palette rose up into a podium. Ratigan looked at everyone "Move! Out of the way!" everyone moved, and as soon as the sun hit the pink stone, it pointed its light at the top of the temple, the ground shook as the wall opened to a dark cave.

Damion smiled "Everyone move. Light the torches." They walked in and noticed the dark cave enveloped them. The torches lit around as Lestor turned his torch to an opening "This is pretty neat-" he moved his torch to meet face to face with a mouse skeleton "AHHH! No! Nope! Not doing this!" he ran out as Damion rolled his eyes "Whatever, he was a waste of time."

Damion and the rest of the group lit different torches set around the temple, there were three different caverns to pick from "Well Professor, which one?!"

"According to the map, the left one is our best bet-"

"Oh good.. Now I have one last job." He cocked his gun as all of them placed there hands up. Basil moved lightly "Damion, be reasonable, we can't get the treasure if there is discord and chaos, our lives depend on stability."

Damion pointed the gun "Not all of ours." As in slow motion, the bullet aimed right for Basil's heart. Carmen flung herself into Basil's way and took the shot right in the right side, near her own heart. She fell to the floor as Basil ran to her side "CARMEN! NO!" he moved to Damion "I'll Kill you, you miserable excuse for a man! You coward!" Ratigan held him back "Let me go this instant!" Carmen stirred "Basil?.."

Basil ran to her side again "I'm here Carmen.. I'm right here."

"Such a waste. Carmen you had so much promise. Too bad." He blew the smoke out of the gun and pointed it to Basil "Back to business."

Ratigan blocked them "Your fight is with me."

"Show me into the caves."

"Why should I do that? You've breached our agreement!"

"I told you I wouldn't kill you… They were a special arrangement." He moved the gun to his chest "Now show me. Now." Ratigan quaked at the sight of the gun as he moved to Charlie "Let me bring Charlotte.."

Charlie shook her head in fear as Damion looked at her "And why is that?"

"Both of us can read the map clearly." He grabbed her hand, which she fearfully squeezed. He squeezed back in assurance. Damion looked to Rosalie and grabbed her arm, pointing the gun into her back "Fine. But she goes too. In case you decide to get cold feet."

They all moved into the left cave, Damion yelled behind him "Make sure they don't escape boys.. and kill anyone that tries."

Carmen stirred in pain as Basil grabbed her hand "Now, Carmen, let's look at that wound."

* * *

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	44. Chapter 44

"It's so dark.." Rosalie was pushed farther down the cave as Damion poked the gun into her back "Hey, watch it with the gun buddy, I can only go so fast." Damion pushed the gun deeper "Keep going."

Ratigan and Charlotte lead the pace of the expedition. Large spider webs filled the dark caves "I don't like spiders.."

Ratigan squeezed her hand "It is nothing to be scared about, I'll protect you Charlie."

* * *

Basil pressed the bandage into the side Carmen's chest "You've lost some blood, but I was able to make a bandage out of some scraps and leaves.. These leaves especially act as a natural anesthetic, it won't make the pain completely unbearable." Carmen smiled up at him "You should have seen the other guy."

He shook his head "Do you really have to make jokes at this moment?"

"I've been in worse scrapes, Basil, you know this." Her eyes were glazy, obviously tired from being shot. Basil then moved nervously beside her, the light from the lantern was their only source, besides the sunlight from outside the cave. He pressed the bandage as she cringed "You must be one of the most bravest women I've ever met.. or the craziest." He noticed her sigh "You're very lucky, that bullet almost pierced your heart."

Carmen grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart, she looked right into his green eyes, noticing his cheeks blushing "I'm not so sure it didn't." Basil reached in for a tender kiss, as Dawson blushed and looked away in respect. Basil pulled away and looked right at Carmen "I've never stopped thinking of you since the day you left. I." he stopped "I love you."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." A tear rolled down her face "I don't deserve someone like you."

Basil kissed her again "Oh just shut up."

* * *

The group moved farther down the cave, stopping in front of a large empty hall, the paintings of the courageous soldiers lined the walls as their faces and beads shined under a mysterious light. It was eerily quiet and easy to get through.. a little too easy, Damion annoyingly looked around "Well? What do we do now?"

Ratigan stopped them from moving "Wait." He grabbed a small stone and tossed it against the floor, a rusty spike rose out of the brick floor and cracked the rock in half "One wrong move and we'll be split in half."

"Your move Damion." Rosalie said. Damion pushed her forward "Ladies first."

Charlie stepped forward, beside her "Allow me." She quickly stepped on one block, completely safe from the spikes. She then moved her feet to two other blocks, one foot on each. She then moved to a single block, then moved to another single, then another two, she repeated the random process until she was safely on the other side "It's just like hopscotch! Just follow the symbols!"

"Good thinking Charlie!" Rosalie said and started on the path "Where now!"

Charlie muttered to herself "The left one!" she watched the others "That's it!" she quickly regretted her decision as a spike spit Damion's jacket, practically missing his back by inches! "Why you wretched little brat! You are treading on dangerous water!" the group made it to the other side and sighed a breath of relief. Ratigan patted her on the head "Good job Charlotte." She lightly smiled as Damion dusted himself off "Yes, great job getting my suit ripped!" he gestured with the gun "Keep moving."

* * *

They continued to move down until they reached a small cliff, Charlie swung first on a vine, reaching the other side, Damion next, he tossed the rope to Ratigan who went next, then Rosalie who tripped on the block but was grabbed by his hand. She smiled as Charlie shouted "Over here! Hurry!"

Ratigan and the others faced a circular shaped door "_Your journey is almost over, the choice is yours to make, an equal distribution, our treasure for your fate.." _he rubbed his chin and noticed two platforms sitting on the side, "Equal distribution.." he moved Damion to the platform "Rosalie, you and Charlie stand on that one.." the ground began to shake as the stone door opened slowly, Ratigan and Damion moved large stones in the position of their own weight, keeping the passage open…

Damion marched through and gasped "All these years…" Ratigan and Rosalie went next, with Charlie close behind "Dear Aunt Nellie.." Rosalie said.

The entire temple was before them, the walls covered with gold and treasure of all kinds. In the center stood a large pedestal with a small golden box. The room was filled with coins and jewels of all sizes. Necklaces and crowns adorned the busts of gods and animals. Damion whispered "I knew it was real."

Rosalie went out to touch the jewelry "It's so beautiful." Ratigan grabbed her arm, stopping her "It looks tempting but don't touch it.."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "Why not?"

"It was too easy to get in here.. don't you think?" his eyes glazed over to the pedestal in the middle, he slowly walked up the steps and grabbed the box "Is this what Mallen was talking about?" he mutted to himself.

Damion chuckled, he was on the other side of the temple "It's all mine! The treasure is all mine! The gold and jewels everything is all MINE!" he grabbed coins and jewels in his hands, coveting them to himself, he laughed and suddenly stopped as he felt the ground shake, he started to shove things into his pockets, and quickly tried to find a way out.

Ratigan grabbed the box close to him "What happened?"

"What's happening!" Rosalie shouted. The sides of the building began to collapse, treasure and gold weapons began to fall off the walls. A giant mouse statue began to fall to the floor "RUN!" Ratigan shouted. The three ran through the temple, only to see Damion moving the final stone off the platform, the door began to slowly close "Damion what are you doing!?" The walls began to burst, filling the treasure trove with water.

"Saving my own skin!" he laughed "See you in the afterlife!" Ratigan quickly grabbed a gold spear, shoving it into the way "Charlie! Go ahead!" Charlie began to move through the opening and ran ahead "I'm going to warn the others!"

Rosalie looked to Ratigan's yellow eyes "I'm not leaving without you!"

"This is no time to be noble! Now go!" The pole began to bend "Rosalie, I can't hold it much longer!" The pole snapped entrapping them in the temple, more water leaked through the walls as they quickly looked around. Rosalie grabbed Damion's gun as Ratigan looked around and felt the walls. Rosalie yelled "What are you doing?"

"Some wet porous stones are flammable and are in this structure!" he dug around "Here! Shoot here!"

"What if it doesn't work?!"

"You are going to have to trust me!" he grabbed the stones and lined them against the wall in a huge pile, "An amount like this could blow the place apart!" he stood back "Rosalie, now!"

Rosalie pointed her gun and shot at the stones. The whole temple shook, and in a loud "BOOM" the water flowed up into a large tidal wave, pulling the two and even Damion along the way, flowing him through a different part of the temple, they were all free, but at the control of the wave following behind them. The wave carried them past the spikes and into the dark tunnel.

* * *

Basil felt the ground shake as Charlie caught up to them "Move! Tidal wave!"

"Everyone get out!" Basil picked up Carmen in his arms, following the others out right as the wave entered the main room, exploding in a huge flood. Everyone spilled out, Ratigan was helped up by Richard as he coughed the water out of his lungs. He saw Rosalie lying on the ground "No.."

He ran to her side "Rosalie?" she was unconscious as he gave her mouth to mouth "Rosalie please wake up, I'm so sorry." He pushed on her chest "I'm so sorry.." he held her hand "I will never stray from you. I'll love you and tell you how beautiful you are and how wonderful you are to me. I'll be a good father, I will be there to nurse our son or daughter, I will teach it, I will love it and hope that one day it will be as amazing as his or her mother, I will never let a day go by when I don't love them. I won't ever stop loving you until the day I die. Please wake up." she began to cough and smile up at him. She had some tears in her eyes "You promise?" they kissed and let go at the sound of Nicolas muttering "Um.. boss? You might want to stop kissing and take a look at this.."

The tribe of Chief Mallen stood, barring their arrows and darts as Damion's thugs stood down, they dropped their weapons and stood as Lorenzo pushed himself to the lead of the group "Did we miss the butt whoopin?"

The group all looked around and shrugged their shoulders "Yeah.. pretty much." They all said in agreement. Lorenzo nodded "Well, so much for this.. alright, we added some help too." Meyla stood by his side and smiled "May I present, her royal majesty! Queen Moustoria"

The British soldiers moved swiftly and moved out of the way for the queen herself. The old tan mouse moved gracefully beside the soldiers in her signature long pink dress and maroon robe. The gleaming crown sat on her head, making her even more regal in the depths of the jungle. She smiled as the entire group bowed in respect "Please rise."

"Your majesty, please forgive me.." Rosalie started "What are you doing here?"

"My dear, I had a special meeting in Beijing to discuss the current trade route.. I had only heard of your expedition very lightly by Detective Basil. Your comrades have found me in the city, pleading that I come to help." Basil nodded at her words. She continued "Now I can see that this was very treacherous assignment.. considering the works of the most hated crime lord of our proud country."

* * *

Damion breathed in and out, spitting water and dirt as he tripped along the back entrance to the temple, He tripped one last time until he met a pair of shiny black boots. He looked up at the British soldiers and chuckled "Oh… Hee… I can explain." He started running off as the soldiers quickly outnumbered him.

* * *

The queen noticed Carmen laying on the floor "Agent Malone! What has happened to you my dear girl!?"

Everyone shouted in unison "Agent?!"

Carmen giggled "Well, you didn't think working for Damion was my only job.. I was undercover of course."

"Well of course! Miss Malone has worked for me for a very long time… Didn't she tell you." The queen laughed "One of my most faithful agents in my secret service.. for goodness sakes Miss Malone I told you to keep an eye on Salazar not get shot my the bloke." she laughed and then returned to her regal state. Everyone stared on as she clapped her hands "Guards! Tend to her wound and see that she is taken care of!"

A guard took charge "Yes your majesty!" he moved with the others "Agent Malone, we will get you to the nearest village to help take care of your wound."

"Can I have a minute boys?" they stopped and gave her space. She looked to Ratigan and Rosalie. Rosalie simply smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a firm squeeze "Consider us even Carla." She playfully winked.

"Thanks a lot Rhonda." She joked. She then faced Basil as he smiled down at her, before being placed on a long gurney. She smiled back "You have to admit I was really, really bad.. But I was very, very good at it."

"Same old Carmen." He chuckled "I guess this is goodbye." She stroked his face as she was being lifted "There are never goodbyes between you and me.." she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush "See you around kid." The guards strolled her away as the other group of guards pulled in Damion from the back. The queen crossed her arms as Damion pleaded "Oh please your majesty.. please.. have mercy on an old soul like me.. I beg of you. I did some bad things, yes, but even a kind soul like you needs to show a little mercy on someone who has done wrong? What do you say?"

The queen smiled gently "What do I say?"

Ratigan peeked between her majesty "If I may, your highness.." the queen nodded as he leaned in close to Damion's face "As an old friend once told me.." his voice deepened "It's important to know when you've been beaten.. yes?" Damion's eyes filled with anger as he struggled. The queen waved him away "See that he's locked away for his crimes.."

"NO! I'll get you for this! THIS ISN'T OVER! DO YOU HEAR! I'll get all of you! On my grave I promise!" he was tied and gagged, dragged away by the royal guards.

Queen Moustoria then faced Professor Ratigan "I will see that you all are rewarded for your deeds.. I am surprised to say such wonderful sentiments on a former criminal.. but everyone deserves a second chance."

"Thank you your majesty."

Mallen cleared his throat "Professor?"

"Oh, I almost had forgotten.." he pulled the box from his coat "I believe this belongs to your people."

Mallen grabbed the box and opened it softly to reveal a small golden idol. The gold bust glistened in the sunlight as a mysterious and supernatural wind blew harshly for a moment. He sighed a breath of relief as he felt the wind through his fur "You have saved our people.. How can we ever thank you.. now our people will flourish once more."

Ratigan thought for a moment and whispered in his ear, The chief smiled and turned to Meyla "Perhaps I have been to demanding.. Meyla my beautiful child.. I give you.." he sighed.

"Father?" the peach colored mouse anticipated as her father continued "I give you your freedom.. you are free to be with whomever you choose." Meyla smiled and ran into Lorenzo's arms. He picked her up and spun her around "Then I choose you.. Lorenzo.." they kissed as Mallen grinned and hugged the both of them.

He smiled as Rosalie pulled his cravat his way "We're not done here." She held his face "It was a little close this time.."

"Agreed." They both chuckled. Rosalie held her stomach, as Ratigan placed another hand on hers "I'm ready."

"I am too." Rosalie smiled wide as they kissed again, as the smoke began to clear, everyone headed back to civilization.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! YAYYYY! NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY, i DIDN'T WANT IT TO SOUND CHEEZY AT ALL.. LET ME KNOW IF IT DOES AHAHAH! WELL WE HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! ENJOY!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	45. Chapter 45

….NINE MONTHS LATER… LONDON, ENGLAND.

Ginger and Nicolas stood at the altar as the priest guided them through the ceremony. Rosalie and the other girls, including Victoria stood with them. Rosalie had a huge bulging stomach, which was covered by the shoulderless magenta bridesmaids dress. Mavis and Alex sat alongside Ratigan and P.J sitting on his lap. "Do you Ginger Alexis Howley take Nicolas Mardsen as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

She smiled "I do." Rosalie smiled as she watched Ginger take his hand and squeeze it. The priest then turned to Nicolas "And do you, Nicolas Mardsen take Ginger Alexis Howley as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yeah." He said, he then corrected himself "I mean I do… Oh I really do." He smiled at Ginger as the audience laughed along with her. The priest happily closed his book "It is my pleasure to announce, with the power vested in me, Mr and Mrs. Nicolas Mardsen!" Ginger grabbed him by the collar and dipped him, kissing him on the lips. The audience clapped as Ginger and Nicolas marched proudly down the aisle. Ratigan helped Rosalie down the steps after the crowd cleared to the reception, she held her stomach and huffed as Ratigan looked on in concern "Well I'm convinced.. You're more trouble than I thought you'd be.."

Ratigan held her hand "Are you alright to go to the reception? Are you feeling any pain? Has your-"

"James." She stopped him "Dr. Dawson said the baby wasn't coming for another two weeks.. I'm fine!"

* * *

They headed to the reception hall, fully decorated with flowers and large white tables as the clear glass ceiling shined above them. Ginger stood up and raised her glass "Now, Everyone I have a toast to make!" everyone quiet down as she smiled "I'd like to make a few thank you's.. A thank you to our friends, neighbors and others who have made this night wonderful." She then looked to Ratigan and Rosalie, sitting together "To Professor Ratigan, a southern thank you for bringing back my husband in one piece.." the group laughed as small tears entered her eyes "To Rosalie. I've never had the honor of having such a wonderful friend like you in my life.." she looked at her friends stomach "I hope that kid knows what kind of parents are waiting for them out here." Nicolas tapped his glass with a fork "Here here!" everyone clapped as Rosalie said "To the bride and groom!"

The crowd cheered as Ratigan and the boys made his way to Richard "Mr. Hampstead, I do believe I have something for you."

He sipped his drink "Do you now!"

The boys strolled in three beautiful marble statues of roses and cupids and other shapes of goddesses and deities. The white glimmered in the lanterns inside as Richard spit out his drink "H-How? My statues! You stole this three years ago! That shipment headed to Cairo, 1897."

"Four actually.." he corrected him "They were so finely crafted I couldn't bear to part with them.. I had the boys bring them right out of storage." He turned to him "They are all yours… again. Forgive me for what I have done."

Richard simply stroked the white marble, mezmerized by what was before him "Yes…"

* * *

Soon as the party began to start, Alex watched as Rodger made his way towards where he was sitting, with Mavis by his side. Rodger looked at him "Alex, I seemed to have misunderstood you. Thank you for bringing my girl home." Mavis nudged him "And I give you my blessing to be with my daughter.." Mavis hugged her dad lovingly "Thank you daddy." Mavis grabbed Alex's arm and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

Lorenzo and Meyla walked to the table Rosalie and Ratigan were sitting at "Well. I guess this is goodbye."

"What do you mean goodbye?" Rosalie worriedly asked.

Lorenzo fixed his tie "Well, me and Meyla are headed back to Beijing for a bit, I actually have something to ask Chief Mallen." He nervously wiped his forehead. Ratigan and Rosalie looked at each other and smiled. Rosalie hugged him "Let me know when he gives his blessing." Ratigan shook his hand and patted him on the back. Lorenzo quipped "Make sure you tell my niece or nephew how amazing I am!" they left out the door.

* * *

Soon later, Ratigan was dancing with Victoria, she was standing on his toes as he moved around. She giggled as he picked her up and then gracefully set her down to go play.

Ratigan smiled and faced Rosalie "My dear, I believe you owe me a dance."

"I can't with this!" he insisted as he grabbed her hand and led her into a waltz "I hate to admit it.. but this is really, really nice." She leaned her head on his chest "We need a vacation, just you and me.. Some where exotic.."

"Not Beijing.." they both laughed together as Ratigan and almost half of the guests slipped to the floor, except Rosalie. "What the-"

Bill slipped "Oy! Who spilled water all over the floor!"

"James.."

Ratigan moved to his boys "Honestly I can't bring you boys anywhere!" Fidget helped him up as he slipped again "There is water everywhere!"

"James.."

He turned around to face her "Yes, my dear, I know.. control my temper but if someone can't take hold of their drinks for a single moment.. what is the point really?-"

Rosalie held his hand "It's time."

"Time for what?" he asked as Rosalie looked to her stomach and smiled "Oh no. Oh my goodness. We need to get you to a hospital! We need to get you out of here!" Ginger lightly slapped him on the cheek "Listen to her!" he tuned his attention back to her "Right! Rosalie! Are you alright?"

She smiled "Really, I'm fine! I've never felt better.. We need to go to a hospital.. but we must.. remain calm.. I'm calm.. I'm completely at ease!"

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Rosalie and Ratigan burst through the hospital doors, Rosalie sitting in a chair "OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOH IT Hurts!"

"Mrs. Ratigan?! We were expecting you only for another two-"

She yelled "Yeah, yeah, two weeks.. but this thing is coming out now.."

"Right. Nurse, get her in the next room!" they strolled down a long hall "How far away are the pains?"

Rosalie cringed in pain "EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE!" Ratigan rolled his eyes "Every three and a half minutes.." he stopped strolling the chair "Now, I'll be waiting out here."

Dawson moved to him "But don't you want to be there to witness the birth of your child? It is a beautiful moment!"

He laughed "I don't think so. I'll have the rest of my life to witness and experience their life.." Rosalie suddenly grabbed Ratigan's hand and squeezed it hard making him cringe in pain "Padriac James Ratigan you were the cause of all this.. you are joining me in this whether you like it or NOT!" she then relaxed her grip "I'm sorry baby.. sweetheart.. darling.. I love you so so much.. I've really never been happier I AM SO HAPPY!" Ratigan looked at Dawson "Is this normal?" they strolled her in the room and rested her on the hospital bed.

Dawson chuckled "Oh yes of course. It is normal for the emotions of child birth to overcapitalize her own normal emotions."

Rosalie suddenly rolled her eyes "Dios mío , por favor obtener este bebé fuera de mí ahora .."

"My word." Dawson said "I did not know she spoke Spanish.." Ratigan looked at her and shrugged his shoulders "Believe me, I found out when you did."

Rosalie huffed a piece of hair out of her face "Oh caramba estoy confiando en mi bebé con el médico más idiota en Londres ... lo refrescante .." she started to breathe heavily as Dawson smiled "I've always taken an interest in different languages, what did she say?"

Ratigan snickered, knowing she said _"Oh geez i'm trusting my baby with the most idiotic doctor in London... how refreshing.." _he tried to hide his smile "She said she loves me and can't live another day without me."

Dawson "Oh how lovely!" he then faced her "Now, Rosalie.. push on my count! One.. Two… Three!"

"AHHHHHHHH" Rosalie screamed as Ratigan joined her "AHHHHHhhhhhHHH!" he suddenly exhausted himself and fainted on the hospital floor. Dawson and the Nurse ran to his side "Oh no.. Professor?"

Rosalie cried "You have got to be kidding me!"

Dawson then stood up "OH my apologies.. Now Rosalie, On three.. One, two, Three!"

"AhhhhhHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ratigan slowly opened his eyes and noticed his surroundings. The window was open in the hospital room he laid in. The curtains blew in the soft August breeze as he sighed and rubbed his head. The door opened as Richard stepped in the door and smiled "Good morning. Faint hearted eh?"

"Please don't remind me." He rubbed his head as Ratigan looked at him "How long have you been here?"

He poured two glasses of water "A couple hours." Suddenly, the door opened again as Nicolas, Bill and Fidget came in "Hey boss! Heard you fainted!" Fidget said as Bill smacked him upside the head "Shut up!"

Ratigan looked at Nicolas "How about the wedding? What happened?"

"Ginger insisted to stay here.. She didn't care." He pulled a hand through his brown hair "It's alright. Paris can wait… Rosalie is-"

"Where is she? Is she okay? Where is the baby? How is it?"

Dawson entered "Professor?" everyone turned to his attention "Would you like to check in on Rosalie?"

Ratigan nodded as he turned to Richard, who nodded "It's alright, go ahead… I have to keep this goofs from doing anything stupid."

Dawson walked down the long hallway "She's weak, but she forced herself to be awake to hold her child.." he chuckled "She was very persistent." They stopped in front of a hospital door and Dawson motioned him to go in. He hesitantly opened the door and stopped Rosalie was humming to the small bundle in her arms. Her hair was tangled around her shoulders and she was wearing a light blue hospital gown. She looked next to her and smiled "Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Ratigan's heart leapt in his chest as he approached her. He laid out his hands and quickly retracted them "What if she cries? What if she doesn't like me? What if-"

Rosalie stopped him "How else are you going to know unless you try?" she pulled the bundle up as Ratigan slowly wrapped his arms around the little baby mouseling. He opened the little blanket and smiled wide.

Inside was a soft little gold furred mouseling with a small dark auburn curl on her head. The little baby yawned and opened her wide eyes to reveal the same bright green color as her mother. The baby gurgled and reached for her father's finger, which she wrapped her little paw around. She giggled as she gripped it as tight as she could and snuggled back into the blanket "I have a daughter.." he turned to Rosalie "We have a daughter." Tears filled his eyes "My little girl.."

"I promise to protect you and love you with my entire being, I'll teach you right from wrong.. and I will never let you give up on anything you want to do... I'll be the best father I can…" he handed the baby to Rosalie, he kissed her multiple times on the head "I love you Rosalie, I love you so much."

Richard knocked on the door, smiling "Hey." He then gasped "Is that? My grandchild?"

Rosalie handed the little one into Richard's arms. He looked at the baby, hearing her giggle "Oh… She's beautiful… She looks just like her mother." He started to have tears fill his eyes "Perhaps I have been to harsh on both of you." He handed the child back to Rosalie "Could you.. accept an old mouse's blessing, a blessing for your marriage, the rest of your lives, and your child." Ratigan smiled and shook his hand, which Richard declined and hugged him tightly. They let go as Richard pet the babies head "Such a perfect little bundle of joy.."

The door opened once more to see Dawson holding the boys back "I am sorry to interrupt, but we have some visitors for you, I don't think you'd want-". Rosalie smiled "I think our daughter would like to meet her Uncles and Aunt.."

Ginger, Nicolas, Fidget and Bill burst through the door, and surrounded the hospital bed watching the little baby in Rosalie's arms. "Oy…" Bill took off his hat "What a little cutie."

Fidget jumped between the tall heads "I can't see anything!" he jumped and clopped down on the floor, rubbing his leg "Bill's fat head is in the way!"

Ginger hushed them "Shhh! My goddaughter is trying to sleep…"

Nicolas patted Ratigan on the back "Congrats boss.. You do have a lovely family."

"It is only a matter of time it happens to you Nicolas." Ratigan watched Nicolas nervously pull on his tie as he patted him back "Well, you handled marriage.. I think you can handle a little one."

Ginger stroked the babies face with her hand "What are you going to name her? I think Ginger is a good choice.."

"Or Jessie!" Bill suggested

"Kitty! Call her Kitty!" Fidget yelled. Bill slapped him in the back of the head lightly "That's only after the singer in the club! You ding dong!"

Rosalie looked up at her husband "We do have to pick out a name.. I'm stumped." She laughed "Nine months and no ideas.."

Ratigan thought for a moment and his eyes lit up with excitement. He eagerly grabbed his coat off the chair in the room "I know the perfect person to decide." He turned to Dawson "Doctor, would it be at all possible to leave our.. well forgive me; nameless child here until we finish something very urgent?"

Dawson quirked an eyebrow "Well of course.. But what could you possibly be doing?"

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "What are we doing?"

"We have unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

**I have ONE more chapter... I LIED... **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	46. Chapter 46

Charlie sat at her window of the orphanage and looked out at the looming clouds starting to form. She huffed and laid back in her bed, ever since she had to go back to the orphanage she was in big trouble with Miss Margaret. She was forced back and couldn't go outside, which explains why she couldn't even talk to her new friends she made. She always thought of them.; Rosalie and Ratigan. But she didn't want to admit it. She thought of how much fun they were, and how much they made her laugh and made her feel important. She tried to stay tough as she watched small raindrops starting to form on the dirty stained window.

Beenie, a little red furred mouse popped in the doorway "Hey Charlie? Wanna go play ball down the street?"

"I can't Beenie.. I'm in trouble, remember?" she said solemnly

Beenie sighed "Oh.. right.." she quickly turned her head "Hey! There's parents here! A mom and a dad!" Beenie followed the other kids down the stairs. Charlotte quirked an eyebrow and decided to follow her down the stairs as her brown eyes widened. There stood Ratigan and Rosalie, him dressed in his finest suit, while Rosalie stood in a dark navy, knee length dress. Margaret, the elderly and mean foster mother to all the girls and boys started to talk with the couple "Oh such a fine couple! After hearing your sudden success with the queen herself I was hoping you'd adopt me!" she cackled and wrapped an arm over both of their shoulders making them uncomfortable "So, who are you interested in? Any child?"

Ratigan looked up the stairs and gestured to her "Charlotte? May we have a word?"

The aging grey mouse scowled at her "Charlie! Get back up those stairs this instant!" she stopped herself "Did I hear you wrong? You wanted to see HER?" she emphasized as Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed "Yes. We would. So if you mind Miss Margaret?"

She instantly wiped a cheezy smile on her face "Of course Mrs. Ratigan." She snapped her fingers "Come along children." The children and her sat in the waiting room, obviously spying on the conversation.

Charlie marched down the stairs and stood in front of them "What do you want?" she asked.

"Charlie, about what had happened.." Rosalie kneeled down to her "We had hoped to see you after but were told that we couldn't even come in to the orphanage.." She scowled at Miss Margaret. Ratigan helped her up off the floor "Charlie, what I had said to Damion about you was for your protection.. If I would have said yes, he would have killed you in an instant, you are not a dirty pickpocket." he cleared his throat "You are a very smart, wonderful young lady with an even wonderful future ahead of her."

"You mean it?"

He smiled gently "Of course I do.. And Charlotte, I've made you a promise to help you find your parents." He sighed, trying to gather the information "There is no record of them anywhere.. even with my connections I could find a single thing. And that is a promise."

Charlie nodded and started to head up the stairs "Oh.. okay." She wiped the tears from her eyes "Thankyou."

"Wait." He said "I made you a promise."

Charlie stopped and sniffled "You did, thank you."

Rosalie knelt down again and grabbed her hands "Charlie, do you want to….live with us?"

"You mean for like a week?" Charlie said

Rosalie quickly said "Charlie we would like to adopt you." She squeezed her hands and noticed her speechless. Ratigan looked down at the little white mouse "We do realize if you would like some time to think about this. We respect your decision." Rosalie stood up "I know we could never possibly fill that void of where your parents could be.."

Ratigan continued "But for your consideration, we could give you a family.. it is in a way broken as well, but we are a family." He wrapped an arm around Rosalie "We could teach you different things-"

"Tell you stories-" Rosalie said

Ratigan commented "Play with you-"

"Sing to you when you're afraid-"

"Teach you how to sword fight-" Ratigan said.

Rosalie finished "Protect you and love you every day." Ratigan smiled down at her as Charlie looked up at both of them "Y-You mean.. I can call you mommy and daddy?"

Both of them laughed "If you so choose." Ratigan said. Charlie took a moment "I'll have to think about it."

They both were taken aback, Ratigan fixed his tie "Yes, of course."

Charlie jumped into their arms, making them laugh with relief "My answer is yes! A million times yes!" Rosalie held her in her arms as she continued to grin "I have a mom and dad.. Wow."

Margaret turned quickly around the corner "Are you sure you want this child? This one? Are you aware of what she's done?! Really?! I can find you another seven year old.. perhaps a six year old or even a five year old but HER?" Ratigan quickly rolled his eyes and faced the short mouse, practically scaring her "Miss Margaret, if you would please prepare the correct paperwork for this adoption, it would be greatly appreciated." He smiled smugly "This child is our responsibility now and we would enjoy your assistance."

* * *

In the next few minutes, Margaret stayed completely silent as she prepared the paperwork and had the couple sign the papers "Charlotte Ratigan.. Has a nice ring to it." Rosalie said.

Charlie stopped them "Wait! May I have a middle name?" she fiddled with her fingers "I've always wanted one."

Rosalie nodded "How about Marie?" she said to the little girl "My mother's name was Marie, and she was very special to me. She died when I was very little.." her ears saddened "But I know that name is something special and wonderful.. just like you." Charlotte smiled and repeated to herself "Charlotte Marie.." Soon thereafter all three of them walked out of the dark orphanage, the little ones cheering for Charlotte as she walked with her new family.

* * *

Charlie walked ahead of Dawson, Rosalie and Ratigan in the hospital wing until they made it to their room with the baby. Charlie attempted to hop up the crib to see the little one, but Ratigan simply picked her up so she could see "Is this my baby sister?" she watched as the little baby opened her eyes slightly "Oh, she's so cute.." Charlie touched her face gently, to feel her fur "She's so soft! What is her name?"

Rosalie giggled and picked up the baby out of the hospital crib "That's what we were hoping you'd help us with.. we want you to choose her name.."

Charlie thought for a moment and then looked at the little child "How about Elianna?" she looked at her parents eagerly for an answer. The two adults looked at each other "Elianna?" Rosalie thought about it "I really like it.." Ratigan stroked the little babies head "Our little Elianna…" he smiled and looked at Charlie "It's perfect my dear."

Charlie smiled "And a middle name.. it has to be something really special like mine." She said proudly, still being held in her fathers arms.

"Rachel." Rosalie said "Although I never knew her.. She would have enjoyed this moment more than anyone." She kissed him on the cheek as Charlie smiled "It's perfect!"

Dawson wrote with the quill on the birth certificate "Elianna Rachel Ratigan.. Born August 13th, 1900… at one fourteen a.m.." he blew on the ink softly as the new family took the paper and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

The entire lair was decorated with streamers and a banner that read _IT'S A GIRL!_ Everyone stood at the barrel as Victoria brought a pink cake decorated with all kinds of bows and streamers. Rosalie, Ratigan and Charlotte walked through the pipes as the group ran to them. Bill sighed "What took you guys so long?" he laughed "We were waiting for our niece's grand entrance!"

Rosalie smiled as she carried the baby in her arms. Victoria, P.J and Alex walked towards them and noticed the little bundle. Victoria peeked over "Is that… my cousin?" P.J pushed himself through the crowd "Can we go play?" Victoria giggled "P.J she can't play yet.. she's just a baby!"

"Everyone.. meet Elianna." Rosalie pulled the blanket over her child's face, showing her golden fur and small little curl on her head "Our daughter."

Charlotte peeked around the corner "Ellie for short." She suddenly noticed everyone staring at her as Ratigan gestured towards her "And this is your other cousin Charlotte.."

She nervously waved as Victoria hugged her tightly "This is just like Christmas!" P.J brought her into the hug as well "My family!" he shouted with glee as Alex patted little Charlie on the head "Welcome to our crazy family kid." Richard picked up the little girl, throwing her and catching her in his arms "Now I have more grandchildren to spoil!" he laughed as Charlie hugged her grandfather lovingly, looking all around at what a family she was blessed with.

The party continued as everyone had a chance to dance and eat, and even hold Elianna as long as Rosalie supervised and watched every moment after her little girl.

Richard smiled "Hello Ellie! My little princess!" the baby giggled and pulled on his mustache, Richard cringed "What a grip!" he handed the baby to Fidget and she started crying, Fidget started to panic "She's crying! What do I do?"

Ratigan started to snicker "She doesn't like you!"

Bill laughed "Like Father like daughter!"

Charlie started to play with P.J and Victoria, becoming fast friends and laughing together. Charlie laughed as she taught P.J how to dance, teaching him the steps while the music played on.

* * *

Soon after the large celebration ended, Rosalie placed the little baby in her new little crib, as Ratigan walked into the bedroom with a sleeping Charlie laid across his chest "We've had quite a day."

Rosalie grabbed Charlie and had her lay on the large bed, watching her snuggle into the silk sheets "One day with two children and I'm completely exhausted." She smiled "But it is worth it."

"True." He loosened his cravat "There will be many more my dear.." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She kissed him on the cheek "Are you ready?"

"As long as you're here I will be." He smiled and kissed her passionately as the sun began to set on another wonderful day in their lives.. with an even bigger family by their side.. sure, this whole 'parenting' thing is gonna be hard, but they can handle it. Because hey, it was just another work in progress..

* * *

**WELL, THATS IT.. I FEEL REALLY SAD NOW BECAUSE IT'S OVER.. BUT THIS SERIES IS FAR FROM DONE.. AS LONG AS THESE CHARACTERS STILL LIVE ON AND GREAT REVIEWS COME FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU THESE STORIES WILL NEVER END. I WILL BE CONTINUING BUT I WILL BE TAKING A SHORT BREAK TO WORK ON OTHER SIDE PROJECTS THAT I AM CURRENTLY COMMITTED TO. I AM CURRENTLY BRAINSTORMING SOME NEW SPIN OFFS OF MY CHARACTERS AND CAN ONLY HOPE THEY ARE READ AND CHERISHED AS THESE ONES ARE. THANK YOU GUYS! I MEAN IT!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
